


Underworld

by Leenden



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Multi, Unofficial Zootopia Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leenden/pseuds/Leenden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot on the trail of a madman who is little more than a ghost to even the lowliest criminal in town. Nick and Judy are forced to go undercover to find him and figure out just what he's up too before time runs out. With no other leads, Nick must call on an old friend, who might not be too happy to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hot Pursuit

“Step on it, Nick.” Judy gripped the dashboard of the ZPD Charger as it sped through the streets of Sahara Square.

“Going as fast as I can, Fluff,” Nick grunted, jerking the wheel so they were driving down the middle of the road.

The black luxury sedan rumbled on ahead of them. Whoever was behind the wheel had skills when it came to driving fast and making tight turns. Thankfully it was mid morning leaving the streets clear of a lot of leg traffic. The sides of the roads were lined with parked cars, making a wall that kept the perp from making any unscheduled turns or taking a short cut over the sidewalk.

Judy dug below her seat pulling out a sleek black box. Nick pulled the wheel hard to avoid a large car, illegally parked. The tires skidded against the sand littering the streets but caught in the same instance. Judy opened the case pulling out a device that looked like a gun. When she flipped a button on the underside two wings popped opened from the sides of it.

“What's that?” Nick asked, flipping his head hard to the side, discarding his sunglasses.

“A crossbow.” Judy screwed a scope into place.

“Do you know how to use it?”

“Well, I'm not Robin Hood, but I think I can figure it out.” Judy loaded a small bolt into the chamber. “Going up.”

Nick gripped her shoulder, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. “Be careful.”

Judy smirked, the sincerity in his face brought made her heart flutter. “Will do, boss.”

Judy flipped the switch for the sunroof, watching as it slid open. A hot wind whipped through the car, with it came sand. Nick squinted, regretting taking off his sunglasses. Judy opened the glove box retrieving a pair of goggles. Nick had teased her about putting them in there, but she was sure glad she did now. Quickly she pulled them on, pinning her ears to the back of her head. After a quick thumbs up, it was time.

Judy stood on the seat bracing her back against the lip of the sunroof. Flecks of sand tore at her face and ears, clacking loudly against her goggles. In the back of her mind, she cursed the fact that chase had to take place in the Sahara Square. At this speed, the sand alone could strip fur from the flesh. At any rate, she knew she had to act fast. She pulled the crossbow up, aiming down the scope. She reminded herself to consider the wind speed and distance. Three bolts, that's all she had, making her margin of error almost nonexistent.

  
“Turn!” Nick called up to her.

He slammed on the brakes and turned the wheel, the tires struggling to grip the stand coated streets. Luckily the car in front of them was struggling with the same issue. Unfortunately, Judy had already pulled the trigger when the turn was in full swing, the bolt sending out sparks as it ricochet off the asphalt and harmlessly embedded in a trashcan. Judy didn't waste time cursing her misfortune, she was already reaching for another bolt. Judy saw one of the rear windows rolling down, a badger leaning out, aiming a tranquilizer gun at her. A dart whizzed past her face, close enough for her to hear it.

“Hold on!”

Nick accelerated, hammering the police car into the back of the sedan. The jolt caused Judy to stagger, firing the second bolt into the air. Fortunately, the badger lost his weapon as well, forcing him to duck back into the car.

“I need you to hold steady, Nick,” Judy shouted down to him. “I only have one bolt left to go.”

“You got this, Carrots. I know you do.” Judy felt Nick's hand pat her thigh reassuringly.

Judy loaded the last bolt and took aim. Speed and distance, she reminded herself before breathing all the air out of her lungs. Her finger depressed the trigger. Through the scope, she saw the rear tire exploded. The force sent the back of the car popping into a slide. The rubber band remnants of a tire around the rim disintegrated leaving just metal on asphalt, sending out a shower of sparks. The back end of the car hammered into a wall, scraping to a halt a few feet away.

Judy sighed and slipped down into her seat. Nick already had his door open, his tranq gun in hand. Judy kicked her door open moving around the front of the car. She watched Nick close the distance to the sedan. His stance was perfect, his cautious approach giving him ample opportunity to flee or fight if he had too. Nick was now a cop as if born and bred to be, it just took him time and her direction to find himself.

Heat lines radiated from the pavement, the buildings, and the black sedan. It made it hard for Judy to see through the scratched lenses of her goggles. She threw them off, listening to them skid across the ground behind her. Her gun was up, waiting for any movement from the car.

Nick spared a glance back at Judy and patted his chest twice, pointing to the car. The signal read in her mind as if he spoken it to her. 'Watch me, going in.' Judy moved around so she had a better view of the driver side door.

When Nick reached for the handle. The door burst open hitting him hard enough to force him to drop his gun. He staggered back falling to the ground. A large badger got out of the car, he wore a sleek black suit barely ruffled by the crash. His thick eyebrows arched down making his already small eyes seem even smaller. Nick gripped his hand trying to roll over on his back.

“Bunny cop.” The badger growled, reaching into the folds of his jacket.

“Baron Bouncer!” Judy retorted, retreating back a few steps.

The back door opened, another badger slid out onto the pavement. Big and nasty as the first, then a third appeared. Each of them bulky and menacing. All eyes were on her, Judy darted forward, her strong legs propelling her across the hot pavement until she knelt at Nick's side.

“You two are out of your league.”

The baron jerked something from his jacket, the sun glinted off the metal. It cut into Nick's eyes forcing him to cover them. A soft thup sounded in the quiet street, a dart tapping Judy in the chest. It felt like a bee sting at first but then went cold as it injected it's payload into her. Judy's eyes narrowed at the sight of tranq gun in his hand. Nick pulled the dart from her chest and dropped in on the ground.

“What did you do?”

“Shut up!” The baron fired a shot into Nick's stomach.

Judy tried to lift her arm that held her gun, but she couldn't. Whatever liquid in the dart was fast acting. Her body was frozen in its place. She could feel as each nerve went numb like a part of her fell asleep.

“I can't move, Nick.” Judy exclaimed, her nose twitching, tears welled in her eyes.

“Course you can't.” The baron shot another dart into Nick. “That's right, bunny. These babies are new and improved. One makes you numb, two puts you to sleep, and three...well, it'll make you sleep for a thousand years.”

Judy started to panic. “Nick!”

Nick didn't answer, already asleep. Her chaotic mind fought to grasp the severity of this situation. The Baron aimed at her and pulled the trigger. She barely heard the thup over approaching sirens. Backup, she tried to reason out of the whirlwind in her mind, but it was lost to the searing pain in her shoulder. Through heavy eyes she saw the Baron aim at Nick again, 'third times a charm', she thought she heard him say, but couldn't be sure.

Then came the blue and red flashing lights. Garbled voices over loudspeakers. Help had arrived just in time. Judy fumbled forward on top of Nick's sleeping form, her cheek hitting the sandy ground.

“Baron, we gotta go!”

One of the other badgers barked, but it seemed like a lifetime away. Then Judy saw a fourth figure join the others, they turned into nothing more than shadows as they retreated from the car. Three large badger shaped figures and one smaller one. That was the last thing she could remember before passing into darkness.

 


	2. The Strange Case of Baron Bouncer

A warm hand caressed its way along the top of Nick's muzzle, moving between his eyes and along his head. The sensation brought a low rumbling moan from his throat, a smiles tracing his lips. Nick's eyes fluttered open to see Judy sitting at the edge of his bed. To his surprise she didn't pull away, instead, she made another lap with her fingers along his face.

“Hey partner, how are you?”

Nick didn't answer, instead, he looked around the room. It was an observation room in the hospital. The overhead lights were dimmed to keep the atmosphere relaxed. The soft pulsing blip from the machines next to him brought his eyes up to the digital read out. His vitals looked normal from what he could tell, but he wasn't a doctor so he couldn't be sure.

“I'm good, a little tired.”

“I don't doubt it.” There was a soft tone to Judy's voice, Nick couldn't be sure if it was the atmosphere in the room, or if she was doing it for his benefit.

“What happened?”

Judy ran her fingers along Nick's chest, a sharp pain caused him to wince and grabbed her hand. “That hurts.”

“Yeah, there's another one too.” She pulled her hand from his and touched his stomach, again he winced, but didn't stop her from touching it.

It felt like an infected bee sting, complete with a welt that shifted under her fingers when she moved it. It sent a webbed pain out three times the size of a dime. Nick grunted and tugged at the gown, he wanted to see these welts for himself.

“Don't bother, they're already bandaged up.”

When Nick looked back at her, his eyes went wide. Judy had opened her pink button up shirt to show off the white square of gauze on her chest. Unfortunately, Nick only allotted himself a glance before his eyes wandered a little lower to her barely visible cleavage she unknowingly offered. A soft giggle escaped, bringing his eyes up to meet hers.

“Sly fox, I can see you're feeling better.”

Nick felt a rush of embarrassment wash over him like the whole hospital was now staring at him, judging him for being such a dirty dog. Quickly he averted his gaze from her feeling guilty for taking advantage of the situation, but Judy simple buttoned up her shirt and rested a hand on his forearm.

“The badger shot us with these strange darts. From what he said, if he would have shot us a third time we would have-”

The door opened, Chief Bogo stepped into the room with a lithe deer in scrubs following behind him. They were talking quietly to themselves, ignoring the looks from Judy and Nick. Nick watched as Bogo flipped through a folder full of papers. It looked like a case file, but not one he'd seen. Judging by the look on Judy's face, she'd not seen it before either.

“Officer Hopps was well enough to return to duty, is he?” Bogo finally spoke loud enough for Nick to hear.

“Because bunny's generally have a faster metabolism than foxes do, her body was able to absorb and pass the toxin faster. As for Officer Wilde, I'll be able to have a clear understanding after his next check up in a few hours.” The nurses' vowels sounded longer thanks to her accent. “I don't think it will be a problem, though. They will both experience some tenderness around the wounds, but as long as they keep them clean and dressed they should heal fine.”

“Excellent, do you need to speak with them, or may I...”

Bogo didn't finish his statement, instead, he tapped the file with the back of his hand. The nurse smiled and simply nodded.

“I will return in a short while to discharge, Officer Wilde.”

“Thank you, Avery. As always you've been a big help.”

“Anytime, Bogo.”

Without another word the deer stepped through the door, pulling it closed behind her. Nick and Judy both looked at the chief expecting him to launch into a speech about safety, being a loose cannon, or refusing to wait for backup, he simply cleared his throat and moved to join them next to the bed.

“Wilde, Hopps, I trust you both are feeling better.” He managed to keep his voice low and calm as the atmosphere in the room suggested.

“I've been better.” Nick tried to work a joke out of his hazy consciousness, but couldn't manage anything.

“Right as rain, sir.” Judy offered a salute that Bogo didn't return.

“Good, you gave us quite the scare there. I'd hate to minus a fox and bunny in my roster.”

“That's the nicest...”

“Zip it, fox. We're dealing with a situation here.” Bogo pulled a seat up, sitting beside the bed.

Judy got up and moved around to the other side giving her boss room to lay out what was in the folder. Nick saw a set of mug shots of the badger, the one that shot him and Judy. There were several other pictures among them. Pictures of other badgers that resembled those in the car. Judy picked up one of the pictures and looked at it closely.

“This is the one that took the shot at me when we were in pursuit.”

Nick saw her tracing her finger along the scar over the badger's left eye. “So what's going on?”

Bogo didn't say anything he gathered a few papers from the file and folded them, tucking them under his arm. “These aren't important.” He mumbled, barely loud enough for Nick to hear.

Judy reacted first. “Sir, if those files have any clues to figuring this out, we-”

“These papers belong in a different file, they don't pertain to this case.” Bogo sighed not meeting their gazes.

“If you say so, sir.” Judy lay the picture back down on the bed.

“I do.”

Nick looked up at Judy and saw the same look on her face that he knew he wore. “Who is this guy?” Nick wanted to move the conversation along.

“Born Bartrand Bouncer. When he moved to Zootopia, he changed it to Bucky Bouncer, but now he's known as Baron Bouncer.” Bogo said, holding up a picture of the perp.

“Bucky Bouncer.” Judy whispered. “I know that name.”

“You should know his name, along with being responsible for much of the cities medical facility and Pharmacy robberies, he used to be an upstanding citizen. He himself owned a Pharmacy. Many Zootopians thought he died years ago, but we know otherwise.”

“I don't understand. If this guy's such a big deal, why is he out and about committing robberies and of all things, Pharmaceutical.” Nick picked up a list of robberies pinned on Baron Bouncer.

“I'd imagine he's trafficking drugs.” Judy added, picking up a picture of Bouncer when he was younger.

“I would agree with that, except Vice hasn't heard a peep about increased trafficking. Or a new drug on the market. There's more to this than meets the eye.” Bogo picked up a piece of paper that showed a familiar looking dart.

Judy beat Nick to the punch. “That's the dart he shot us with.”

“Precisely, and from what the doctors have told me. It's a particular cocktail that has doesn't seem to contain a nerve toxin in it, but it's capable of stopping a great number of mammals of varying sizes. Two darts are capable of causing a mammal to pass out. Three darts-”

“Will kill a mammal.” Judy added.

“Not exactly, but it could kill the brain leaving them nothing more than a husk.”

“Fate worse than death.” Nick muttered, wincing as he touched his wounds.

“Unfortunately, all of this is hearsay. We took the dart but there wasn't enough left to study. We had the two of you examined and even if we knew where the devil he was, it's still your word against his.”

“Chief Bogo, are you saying that nothing in this folder has been proven for a fact? None of these robberies, or these-”

“That's exactly what I'm saying. All we've done was piece together a case fail based on theory. There are similarities between each and every robbery, but most of the time badgers weren't even involved.”

“I don't believe this. How is no one in the precinct aware of this?” Nick scoffed, he felt the blood boiling to his face.

It took Judy's soft hand on his chest to calm him. “How long has this been going on?”

“Five years, almost six. We didn't make anyone aware of this because up until now Baron Bouncer hadn't made a physical move against anyone.” Bogo leaned on the bed hanging his head.

“What do you want us to do, sir?”

“Find him, infiltrate his ranks, and get hard evidence to put him away.” Bogo seemed tired, like sharing this information took a huge burden off his shoulders.

“Undercover?”

Bogo looked up at Judy, who was beaming excitedly. “Undercover.”

“So now all we have to do is-” Judy started to say, but Nick rested his hand on hers.

A sly smile played across his muzzle, his eyes moving to meet hers. “No worries, I might know a guy that can help us with this. If he doesn't know, he will know someone who does.”

 


	3. Friends Will be Friends

If there was anyone who knew the run down alleys of the broken part of Zootopia, it was Nick. There might actually be someone who knew them a bit more. After what seemed like hours of driving around the old roads searching. Nick managed to spot the telltale signs of his friend. Not that there was anything really to see, at least according to Judy there wasn't.

“Did we have to park so far away, Nick?” Judy whispered as if someone was going to hear her.

“Yep.” Nick shoved his hands into the pockets of his khaki pants.

“I don't feel safe about leaving the car alone in this-”

Judy stopped talking as a shifty looking zebra stepped out from behind a building. Oddly, he was wearing a heavy coat, even while the temp was in the eighties. Nick offered the stranger a smile. The stranger coughed into his hooved hand and smiled back, there were as many gaps between his teeth as there were actual teeth.

“Do you know him?”

Nick smirked and leaned close, whispering in her ear. “Nope, just being friendly.”

“Aren't you the-”

Nick held up his hand, quieting Judy. He sniffed the air as if he'd picked up the scent of something. Judy watched his ears twist around like satellite dishes. Was it the music, Judy wondered? Thanks to her extremely good rabbit ears, she could hear the music the moment they got out of the car. It was close now, somewhere up ahead to the right. Without a word he started across the street, heading towards a flight of stairs. Judy had to race to keep up with him.

When Nick reached the top of the stairs a fond smile found its way to his muzzle. Down a flight of steps, at the bottom of a grassy hill sat an orange van with one gray door. The decal on the side looked like something from the cover of a Dungeons and Dragons book. Music rumbled from the open side door, the funky hip-hop beat thumped on. Judy couldn't decipher the lyrics, they were in a foreign language. It wasn't until then she could finally smell what Nick had been sniffing. The smell of something cooking over an open fire.

“Finnick?” Judy whispered, grabbing Nick by the wrist.

“Of course.”

“Doesn't he hate you?”

“Probably, there's only one way to find out.”

Nick started down the stairs, he looked but couldn't see Finnick anywhere. He knew that the sly little fox wouldn't just leave his van in the open unattended. When he reached the slope down, he let inertia carry him down at a quicker pace. Judy followed, not letting any distance get between them.

The van was an older model, rusted out and patched back together, but it was one of Finnick's prize possessions. Nick sighed as looked into the back of the van. All the times he and that little fireball camped out in this van. The memories of a simpler life. Although, simpler didn't always mean better.

The grill stood a few feet away. A huge soybean steak sizzled on the coals, smelling heavenly with a thick peppery scent. Despite having eaten recently, Nick's stomach still growled hungrily. Judy caught up with him, covering her nose against the smell. It wasn't a surprise that Judy didn't eat any kind of meat. Nick didn't agree with her in that aspect. Nick needed protein to survive, but wasn't peckish when it came to a handful of berries.

A deep grumble caused them both to pause and look at each other. It came from around the vehicle's back door. The sound of someone singing to themselves. Nick popped his head around to find Finnick standing a few feet away wearing a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. He was urinating in the bushes nearby. Sunglasses pushed up on his forehead and a large cigar clenched in his teeth, bobbing along as he sang. Judy poked her head around, shutting her eyes immediately. It was fortunate that the music was so loud or Finnick would have heard her gasp.

“Hey Buddy, watering the plants?” Nick called to him.

Finnick snapped around to see who was talking to him, his stream following the motion. “You?”

Judy took another glance before stepping back around the door, her cheeks on fire with a blush. Nick took a few steps forward while Finnick finished, hitching the baggy sports shorts back up onto his hips.

“Nick, you gotta lot of nerve coming here.”

“I-”

Finnick didn't let him finish, he stalked over to the taller fox and poked him hard in the chest. “What's it been, fool, year?”

“Six months at best, buddy. Things have been happening, I've been busy.”

“Yeah, too busy for your friend?”

“It's not like that.”

“Then please explain it to your stupid little partner, or should I say ex- partner. Since you already replaced me to Hop Along over here.”

Judy's ears slipped back as she wrung her hands in front of her. “Hey, that's not very nice.”

Finnick furrowed his brows and sighed. “I'm sorry I snapped at you, bunny. I'm just angry at this guy here and sometimes my mouth moves faster than my brain.”

Finnick took a drag off of his cigar blowing the smoke in Nick's face as he walked past to tend to the steak on the grill. Nick waved the smoke away, giving a few light coughs before turning his attention back to the little fox. Nick felt terrible for not contacting Finnick sooner. They weren't just con-men together, they'd been close friends for almost five years. Finnick knew almost everything about Nick, and vice-versa. Judy took Nick's hand, bringing him back from his thoughts.

“What are you going to do?”

“I don't know yet.”

Finnick took the steak off of the grill, putting it on a plastic disposable plate. It succumbed to the weight and heat almost instantly. When it broke it dropped his steak into the dirt below. Finnick looked at the plate then down to his dinner, throwing the remaining part of the plate on the ground along with his tongs. Judy could see the little fox was straining to keep his temper in check.

“This day keeps getting better and better.” Finnick's shoulders slumped as he climbed into the back of his van slamming the doors behind him.

Nick knelt down picking up the steak, dropping it almost immediately as it burned his fingers. “Aw man.”

“You should try apologizing to him, I mean sincerely.”

“I don't think he wants to talk to me right now, Carrots.”

“Well, we can't just stand her all night waiting for him to offer us help, we have to do something.”

Nick looked up at her and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Maybe you could try talking to him.”

“Me?”

“Yeah, he seems to like you.”

Judy rolled her eyes thrusting her hands on her hips, her foot tapping the ground rapidly in frustration. “Fine, but you owe me, fox.”

“Thank you, I mean it too.”

She held up her hand to shush him. Judy knocked gently at the back door, the thumping of the base blocked out the soft sound. Judy looked at Nick, who made a motion for her to try the door. Judy wrinkled her nose, before opening the door to the van.

“Get out!” Finnick growled not bothering to look over his shoulder. “Before you mess something else up.”

“Finnick?”

The small fox turned around, stunned to see that Judy was one climbing into the back of his van. Quickly he moved to turn the music down, before slipping back onto a bean bag chair nestled against the back of the passenger seat. Judy pulled the door shut behind her, kneeling at the back of the van.

They stared at each other for a long beat, giving Judy a chance to take in her surroundings. A plush carpet was spread across the floor. Blankets and pillows stuffed against the wall, a pair of beanbag chairs were pressed against the seats at the front. An open traveler's chest lay against the other wall, bungee corded to the wall. Clothes spilled out of it onto the floor. A light hung overhead, the lampshade casting shapes across the walls. It was unnecessarily warm in the small confines and smelled like cigar smoke, a spicy body spray, and the undertone of sweat and musk. The van wasn't just Finnick's mode of transportation, but his home as well. Judy started to regret invading his privacy.

Finnick nonchalantly started to gather up little slips of paper, stacking them in an old shoe box. He chewed on his cigar with a nervous ferocity., the gray pungent smoke filling the back of the van. Judy lifted her hand to her mouth coughing, trying to clear the smoke from her throat.

“Sorry.” Finnick yipped, before putting the cigar out in the ashtray.

“You didn't have to do that. I'm the one invading your space. Do whatever you normally do.”

“Okay.”

Finnick slipped the cigar behind his ear, folding his hands over his tummy. He pressed something tight against him. Judy noticed it but instead of saying anything they stared at each other. Judy could tell by the darting of his eyes, that he was studying her. The way his lips were drawn tight, told her that he wanted to say something, but wasn't one for small talk. Which was fine with her. He was concerned about his recent outburst, she could see it in his eyes. Neither of them knew each other very much at all, but each held an unspoken respect for one another.

“I'm sorry about Nick.”

“You shouldn't be the one in here apologizing.”

“But I am, because he's my friend, and I know that he feels terrible about losing contact with you. I'm partial to blame.”

“What?”

Judy clutched her thighs, trying to keep her hands from trembling. “I asked Nick to join the force. He was exceedingly helpful in the Emmett Otterton case.”

“Yeah, so the dude can't call me to let me know he ain't dead.” Finnick used his foot to scoot the shoe box closer.

“He was worried that you might get in trouble, with him being a cop and you being a...”

Finnick's eyebrows started angling downward, the corner of his mouth opening to show his gritted teeth. “...a criminal?”

“I'm sorry.” Judy touched her lips with her trembling hand.

“Do I make you nervous?”

“Yes...”

Finnick's eyes went wide. There was a new look on his face, on that Judy couldn't trace. Finnick took a deep breath and sighed out, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. The whole display seemed like a self-created ritual to clear away any frustration.

“You don't have to be nervous. I ain't gonna hurt you.” Finnick began, pulling the piece of paper away from his chest looking at it. “Mama's watchin'. She'd be so disappointed in the way I'm behavin'.”

“That's-” Judy cocked her head, wanting to come closer to see what he was holding, but her body wouldn't let her move.

“Come on.” Finnick beckoned with a wave of his hand.

Judy got on all fours, crawling across the van to join him. Finnick leaned forward on the beanbag chair holding the picture out to her. Judy saw a black and white photo of a Fennec fox wearing a classic looking dress complete with poke-dots on it. She was holding a smaller Fennec in her lap. They were seated at what seemed to be a kitchen table. The female was only slightly bigger than the smaller one. They both seemed so happy in the picture.

“It's my mama...”

“Is that you?”

“Nothin' gets by you, Hop Along.”

At first, Judy was offended until she saw the smile on his tiny muzzle. “You seem so happy, how old were you?”

“I was eight when this picture was taken.”

“Where's your mother now?”

“Dead...she died a year after this picture was taken.” Finnick's ears drooped as he traced his fingers over the picture.

Judy felt a lump in her throat. “I'm sorry, Finnick.”

“Don't worry about it, it's all in the past.”

Finnick opened the shoe box to put the picture away. Judy saw numerous other pictures piled inside the box. There was a picture on top of Nick and Finnick standing back to back looking like thugs. Sunglasses, baggy pants, tank tops, and easy smiles. They looked like they were enjoying spending their days together.

“That's a nice picture.”

“Oh, this. Took this five years ago, that's when I first met, Nick. You see after mama died, I moved around a lot. From foster home to foster home, too small for a predator household. Too violent for a prey household. Never had much of a family, until I met Nick.”

“How did you meet?”

“That's a pretty good story.” Finnick laughed, tapping the picture with his index finger. “I stopped off at this hole in the wall called, the Fox Den. I was determined to have my first drink on my twenty-first birthday, you see? The fool behind the counter refused to sell to me because I looked underage. Had my ID and everything. I'm about to leave and here comes Nick. Walked right up to the bar and ordered a drink, then he hands it to me.”

“What happened?”

“The bartender got mad, threatened to throw us out. Nick said, he bought the drink because he was thirsty, decided that he didn't want it anymore, so he put it on the counter in front of me. If I decided to drink it, it was my business.”

“Sounds like Nick. Did you get your drink?” Judy said through a breathy sigh.

“Yup, right upside my head. The bartender sent his goons after us, we both spent my birthday in the emergency room. After that, we just sorta fell in together. I crashed at his apartment more than once, he's slept in my van even more. We were thick as thieves for a long time.”

“Until I came along.”

“Don't be like that, I like you. I'm glad you straightened Nick out. He's a douche, but he's got a good heart.”

“So do you, Finnick, that's why we came to you for help.”

“Help, with what?” Finnick picked another picture of him and Nick from the box, holding it out to Judy.

Judy took the photo cocking her head as she looked at it. Finnick and Nick were lounging around eating burgers in front of a fast food joint. Nick had a cheek full of food staring slack-jawed at a tough looking female badger crossing the street. A slight pang of jealousy coursed through her at the sight, she didn't know why but it angered her that he was looking at the no named female.

“Whose this?”

“That's Honey, she was Nick's first love, or whatever.” Finnick seemed brisk about the whole subject.

Judy started to ask another question, but Finnick interrupted her. “Officer Hop Along, what do you need help with?”

“Oh, sorry I was thinking about something. Nick and I are looking for a badger by the name of Baron Bouncer.”

“No, why would I know that?”

Finnick scrambled to gather up the rest of the photos, tucking them back in the shoe box. Judy could tell by the change in Finnick's demeanor that he knew exactly who Baron Bouncer was. Finnick may be a great con artist, but his poker face left a little to be desired.

“Please help us. Baron Bouncer is making a chemical compound, putting it into darts, and using it on Zootopians.”

“That's a pretty big accusation, do you have evidence?”

Judy touched Finnick's shoulder, bringing his face around to look at her. She undid the top two buttons of her blouse pulling it open to reveal the bandage on her chest. At first, Finnick refused to look, mumbling about privacy and respect, but when Judy cleared her throat he couldn't resist his curiosity. His eyes grew wider when he saw the bandage.

“May I?”

Judy nodded, biting her bottom lip. Finnick pulled at the tape that bordered the gauze. The feeling of his fingers probing so close to her unmentionables brought a burning blush to her ears. A voice reminding her to stay cool, this was necessary to gain his trust. They needed his help.

Finnick pulled the bandage away looking at the red smear on the back of it, then to the wound on her chest. There wasn't much to see at first, but when he investigated closer Finnick could see the blackened welt surrounded by a bruise several times the size. It looked like an infected spider bite. Judy knew he'd seen it by the hiss of air he sucked between his teeth.

“Did one of his boys shoot you?”

Judy shook her head, her blush spreading to her cheeks. “He did. Shot me and Nick.”

“With the Phraxus.”

“The what?”

“One goes numb, two you snooze, three forever dream. Phraxus  is the name of the purple darts.” Judy pulled her shirt closed and look down at him, a guilty streak washing over his face. “They shot you and Nick huh? I'm sorry.”

“It's alright, Finnick. I'm sure you didn't think he would use it against us.”

“No, that's exactly what he's planning on doing.”

Judy felt her heart clenched in her chest. “No! You need to tell me everything you know.”

“Alright...but first I have some demands I need to have met.”

 


	4. Not So Bite Sized

The three of them had been crammed in a booth at the diner for almost two hours. Nick sipped on his vanilla milkshake while Finnick devoured another twelve-ounce grasshopper steak. This was his third one already and there was no sign of him slowing down. Judy gave up on trying not to stare. It just left her wondering where all the food was going.

The plates lay strewn around the table, each one of them holding a pile of untouched broccoli that had long since gone cold surrounded by a lake of congealed butter.

“Think you should eat your greens, bud?” Nick asked, picking the cherry from the top of its whip cream mound, holding it out to Judy.

“Thank you, partner.” She said, using her teeth to pull it from the stem as he held it for her.

“Nah, that just gets in the way of my meat consumption.”

Nick held his drink up like a microphone, putting on newscaster tone in his voice. “There you have it. Zootopian resident, Finnick, found dead of a heart attack after the genocide of all the grasshoppers on the planet.”

“That's cold, dude.”

“It was just a joke. I remember when you use to have a sense of humor.”

“Yeah, that was before your mom started calling me for child support.”

Nick opened his mouth to speak, but a deep sigh loosed by Judy caused him to close his mouth. Both foxes looked at her, an exasperated look on her face. She remained quiet for a long time before finally clearing her throat. She placed her hands on either side of her plate containing a half-eaten piece of pie.

“Finnick?”

“Yeah?” Finnick said with a cheek full of steak.

“We really do need your help finding...” Judy looked around the nearly empty diner. “You know who.”

“Voldemort?” Nick smirked from across the table. “I hear tell he's back in power again.”

“Stop it!”

Finnick chuckled almost choking on the piece of steak he was gnawing on. Judy rolled her eyes in frustration. Promising Finnick a steak dinner was her idea. It was a kind gesture to make up for the steak he'd dropped earlier. She hoped the little fox would be more likely to offer up knowledge about Baron Bouncer so they could get the investigation underway.

“Seriously, as much as I would like to sit here feeding you steak all night, we need to get things underway.”

“Fine, fine. I'll finish eating this steak and then we can talk about it.”

Nick took a long sip from his milkshake and set the glass down on the table. “I guess we just have to wait.”

“Ugh.” Judy rubbed her eyes. “I'm going to the bathroom, when I get back I want to see this conversation to be moving somewhere.”

Finnick and Nick both watched her get up, moving towards the back of the diner. Nick's eyes followed her a lot longer than was comfortable for Finnick. The little fox's eyes narrowed as he worked on another bite of the steak.

“Put your eyes back in your head, boy.”

“What?”

“I saw the way you're looking at her.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Gotta thing for her doncha?”

“Listen, pocket friend lite, you don't get to question me about my partner until you pony up some information about the baron.”

Finnick growled and swallowed down his mouthful of food. “Alright, but first you make me a deal.”

“Not until I know what it is.”

“Then you'll be waiting a long time to know.”

Nick grunted folding his hands in his lap. “I...I'm sorry that I didn't call you, alright? I know we're friends, I was just worried that if I was a cop I might have to...”

“Save it, I know why you did it.”

“Bud, I need you now more than ever. I have to stop this baron guy from whatever he's doing. I can't let him hurt Judy.”

“So you do have a thing for her.”

“Do I? Yes, yes I do. This isn't just some tryst, it's...not like anything I've ever felt before.”

Finnick rolled his eyes, pushing his plate away with a third of a steak left uneaten. “You should forget it, man, you're a dog. She is so far out of your league you two are playing different sports.”

“I know.” Nick's ears fell as he looked down at something in his hands.

Finnick stood on his booster seat to take a look at what he was holding. Nick wasn't shy about it. Instead of risking the little fox's comfort, he rested a felt box on the table. When he opened it, Finnick's eyes went wide. It contained a small golden band, with a tiny diamond set into it.

“I've been carrying this around for weeks now, I just don't know how to tell her.”

“Are you two even dating?”

“No.”

“Have you kissed?”

Nick shook his head, closing the box quickly returning it to his pocket. “Nah.”

“Have you did the bungle in the jungle?”

“No!” Nick glared at him. “Nothing, alright we've done nothing like that.”

“Oh, Nick, this is pathetic. What happened to you, man? You use to be a lady-killer.”

“Judy isn't like any lady I've ever met, she makes me feel...”

“Lame? Gay? Stop me if any of these ring a bell.”

Nick hissed a sigh through his teeth. “ Just...never mind.”

Finnick climbed up on the table and walked over to Nick, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Listen. Man, I'm just playing with you. You use to have a sense of humor before you became a lady. If you love her, let her know.”

Judy slipped in, sitting down at the table quietly. “Let who know what?”

Finnick turned around slapping Nick across the muzzle with both his ears. “Oh, Hop Along I forgot you left. I guess I'll just have to tell you everything Nick and I discussed while you were powdering your tail.”

“What did he say?”

Nick's mouth slipped open as he looked from Judy to Finnick, his mind working an explanation for what Finnick was talking about. “Well, we...Finnick?”

“Oh see, my boy here is so stoked about what we worked out that he can't even talk. Alright, I'll break it down for you Hop Along.”

Judy furrowed her brow at the pet name but knew it was better to not say anything. She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her notebook, flipping it open.

“She comes prepared, I like that. Alright, so I have agreed to help you under one condition. Any evidence you find in your investigation involving me, can't be used in court. It's to be given directly to me to dispose of as I see fit. Nick said it was a reasonable request, but he wanted to discuss it with you first.”

“I don't know if I can legally do that.” Judy looked from Finnick to Nick. “Can I?”

“Well, if you don't, then I leave and you just bought me three steak dinners for nothing.” Finnick walked back across the table, scooping down to pick up his steak starting to gnaw on it like a rabid animal.

“I guess we have no other choice. It's a deal.”

“Good! Because I'm not going to jail for this slouch. I might go to jail for you though Hop Along, but only because that butt is tight. It would so be worth it.”

Judy straightened up, her eyes growing wide as she looked at her partner. A pink tint filled her ears, a blush flamed through her. She was oblivious to the look Finnick shot back at Nick, who was already not happy about how this was playing out. Nick's eyebrows crooked sharply on his brow. His hands clenched as if he would spring on Finnick at any given moment.

“Finnick, she's a police officer. You will-”

“Nick, I don't need you to fight my battles for me.” Judy sounded colder than Nick thought she intended too, but it still hurt.

“Alright, Finnick, we made a deal, now you have to hold up your end. Not only will you tell us how to find him, but you'll help us get in and fit in.”

Finnick looked back at Nick for a moment, pointing at her. “Help a fox out.”

“Oh no buddy, you overstepped your bounds talking about her cute butt, you fix it.”

“I don't...know...”

“Just pretend that we're friends, show us around, get people to trust us.”

Finnick dropped the rest of his steak on the plate, splashing grease all over the table, some of it landing on Nick's shirt. Judy managed to lean back with only a single drop landing on the fur on her hand.

“Alright, I'll help you. Meet me at the corner of Lafayette and Figaro Ave, in the run down part of town around 4ish. Bring some disguises, though, because Baron Bouncer has files on every cop in Zootopia. If he makes you out, then he'll break you and me too.” Finnick dropped down on his booster seat, sitting down.

“Do we have disguises?” Judy finished writing in her notebook what the little fox said.

“No, I mean we might be able to put something together. Maybe Clawhauser has an idea. That's a fellow who seems like he'd know the theater.” Nick looked at the large grease smear on the side of his milkshake glass and decided best not to finish drinking it.

“Are we done?”

Judy looked over at Finnick and smiles. “We are, thanks for the help.”

She leaned down and kissed the top of his head right between his ears, again missing the wide smile Finnick shot at Nick. Nick clenched his fist, the corner of his mouth hitching in a sneer before he forced himself to get up from the table.

“Anytime. Ah, you don't mind if I get one of those steak dinners to go, do you?”

Judy sighed. “Why not?”

“I'll take care of it, Carrots.”

Nick didn't wait for Judy to protest. Instead, he went to the counter and ordered the meal to go giving the server his credit card. Behind him, he heard Finnick and Judy talking in a hushed voice, but couldn't quite hear what they were saying over the sounds coming from the open kitchen behind the counter. Whatever Finnick was telling her made her laugh. The look on her face sent Nick's heart into a flutter. It lasted only a brief second, disappearing into the pit that opened in his stomach when he saw Finnick holding her hand. It was a classic Finnick sleight of hand trick. He used it to slip a piece of papers with his phone number on it to unsuspecting ladies.

“Sir! Here's your card back.”

The sound of the deer behind the counter brought his attentions away from the whole spectacle of his friend and partner.

“Thank you.” He whispered through dry lips, putting the card back in his wallet.

Something hurt inside of him. It shifted and churned like a sour stomach. If Finnick was making a move on Judy, he'd be powerless to stop it. Finnick was a lot of things, some bad some good, but irresistibly charming was at the top of that list. What was he going to do?

Once Finnick's to go meal was ready, the three of them walked out to the parking lot. Judy opened the door on the driver's side giving room for Finnick to scurry up into the seat. Nick handed him his to-go order as soon as he got settled. Finnick regarded him with a smirk, putting his precious steak on the seat next to him. Judy thought for a moment the tiny fox might put the seat belt on the box. Finnick pulled the door closed, starting up the engine. The starter ground noisily in a staccato revving sound a few times before starting up.

“That's my girl.”

“We'll see you tomorrow, Finnick. Thanks again.”

“Are you sure I can't give you a ride back to your car?”

“Yeah, I think we'll be alright.”

Nick moved up to stand behind Judy. He'd been very quiet since before they'd left the diner. Moping wasn't really his style, something must really be bothering him. In truth, that was the real reason she didn't want a ride with Finnick. I would give her a chance to talk to him about what was wrong.

“You have a good night you two, Nick don't let anything happen to my bunny.” The van lurched and chugged as he backed out of the parking spot.

With one heavy pop from a backfire, the van chugged away. The van slowly chugged onto the main street, Judy winced as a car slamming on its brakes to give Finnick enough space to get into the lane.

 


	5. Home Sweet...Nope

Once Finnick's van was out of sight Judy looked at Nick, who was still watching the direction the van went. His eyebrows were cocked lips drawn tight. Was he mad at Finnick for some reason? Judy rested her hand on his chest, causing him to look down at her, startled.

“So you live around here?”

Nick's face softened, he cleared his throat trying to act more like his usual cool self. “Uhm, yeah. It's actually only a few blocks from here.”

“Really, I don't think I've ever been to your place.”

“No one goes there except for me and the cockroaches.” Nick chuckled starting across the parking lot in the direction of where they parked. “Come on, I'll walk you back to your car.”

“No.”

Nick turned on his heels in a fluid motion, walking backward away from her. “What? Are you going to walk all the way home?”

“No.” Judy started walking after him.

“Feel free to fill me in whenever, Carrots.”

“I want to see your house.”

Nick stumbled over a parking block, falling on his backside in the grass. “What? No...I...”

Judy knelt down next to him resting his hand on his shoulder. “Come on, you've been to my place a dozen times. It's a run-down hole in the wall.”

“Well, my place is like...a run-down hole in the wall after nuclear fallout.”

Judy giggled and shook her head, her ears flopping around like an out of control ponytail. Nick just stared at her for a long moment. His eyes wide, his mouth hanging open slightly. Judy could almost hear the gears in his head grinding away, but couldn't read his face well enough to know what he was thinking. It was that mysterious feature the fox had that made every meeting with him more exciting each time. It was easy to see him in a different light. From the things he did to help her during the Otterton case. The way he stood up for her when Bogo ordered her to return her badge. The way he opened up to her about his past. Nick was something special to behold. And now with the things that Finnick told her. Did Nick really feel for her, or maybe the little fox was just messing with her. Still the prospect excited her.

“Nick, you're taking me to your place tonight whether you like it or not.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Judy helped Nick to his feet, keeping a hold on his hand as the crossed the street together. She half expected him to try to shake free from her grip but they walked hand in hand around the corner and down the alleyway. The alley was made narrower by all the garbage and debris piled along the walls. Luckily it was well-lit so Judy could see almost all the way to the other side. Still the overhead lights did cast shadows. Whenever she passed on it cause her spine to tingle, forcing her to grip Nick's hand harder.

“Are you cold?”

Nick's question cause her ears to lay back against her head, it left her puzzled for a moment why he would ask.

“You're trembling.”

Judy bit her bottom lips, she'd not noticed that she was until he pointed it out. Even though it was slight, it was still noticeable. Maybe she was more scared than she thought, but she knew she could very well admit that to the fox.

“Oh, yeah, I guess I am.”

Nick unbuttoned his yellow shirt, slipping it down from his shoulders leaving him in just a white tank top. Judy's eyes went wide, watching him. Nick had never been shy about his body, at least not that she'd ever seen, but seeing him remove any article of clothing made her blush. In a smooth motion, Nick wrapped the shirt over her shoulders. The fabric was thin and didn't seem to keep much of the cold out, but it was warm from his body and smelled sweet from his familiar body wash. Instead of keeping her from trembling, the sentiment only made her tremble more.

“Thanks for the shirt. If you get cold let me know, I'll give it back.”

“No problem.”

Nick slowed his pace when reached an offshoot to the left. It was a much tighter fit and void of any light source. The noxious smell of wet garbage wafted from somewhere down the corridor. It burned in Judy's nose, causing her stomach to churn. She covered her muzzle with the collar of Nick's shirt. His anti musk spray covered the smell almost instantly, but cause her heart to speed up. The shirt was so drenched with all the different scents that made up Nick, it was intoxicating.

“I live just here.” Nick stopped at a narrow brown door, fishing his keys from his pocket.

The corridor was so narrow that when Nick opened his door it hit the other wall. Nick stepped over the raised door frame and down into the entryway of the main room. Judy followed, catching her foot on the way over. She tripped, falling down a step into Nick's back, almost sending them both sprawling in the dark.

“Sorry, I should have warned you.” Nick huffed a laugh.

Judy smiled at his playful tone. “Who designed this place?”

“Moles, I think.”

Nick flipped the light switch on. It filled the main room with a warm light. Judy squinted at the new brightness that abruptly filled her vision. She could hear Nick closing the door behind her, locking the door, not once but a few times.

Once her eyes adjusted to the light she watched Nick drop his keys and wallet in a bowl sitting on a small three-legged table. The bowl was set perfectly on the table to keep it balanced. The first thing Judy noticed was the pipes hanging down from the ceiling. Some were lower than others, some painted green, others painted red. Nick managed to decorate them with posters, planters, and other knickknacks, so they weren't such eyesores. One of the thinner pipes hung low enough to hang his clothes from. Judy smiled when she saw a row of Nick's clean and pressed uniform hanging there.

To the left of the clothes was a kitchenette set off to the side of the main room. It was bare bones at best, just a stove, refrigerator, and a sink set into a small counter top. There were a few tiny cabinets along the wall above the counters, with two larger ones below.

The living room was the same as the kitchen, just as bare bones. A couch, that was old even by old standards. A coffee table covered in newspapers and magazines. An end table with a lamp that looked older than Nick. A large picture tube television that doubled as a television stand for a much newer model set on top of it.

“As you may have guessed, Fluff. This is where all the action happens. I cook my quick meals in the kitchen. I sit and eat them in front of the boob tube, emphasis on ' _boob'_.” Nick pointed at a lead pipe hanging out of the far wall. “This is my gym. I iron my clothes on this...uhm...piece of wood I found.”

“There's so many plants down here.” Judy walked up to a tall fern in the corner of the room, the vines hung down, lush and green.

“Yeah, I hang 'em high so they can get the strip of sunlight that shines through. They're an important part of my happiness.”

“That's so sweet.”

“Nope, it's just the only way to get rid of the mildew smell.”

Nick disappeared through a doorway on the other wall. Judy rushed to catch up to him. It was Nick's bedroom, his inner sanctum. It was also the place where a hoarder would hide all his stuff. Judy was pleasantly surprised to find it fairly clean. With the exception of a few boxes stacked against the wall, the clutter on top of his dresser, and his unmade queen sized bed.

“I would have cleaned up a bit, but I never have company over, so shame on me, right?”

“So this is the secret fox den of Nicholas P. Wilde, huh?”

“Yep.”

Judy opened the top drawer of the dresser, watching Nick for his reaction. He just smirked at her, his lidded eyes remaining indifferent. Wads of boxers and underwear were just thrown into the drawer. Nothing was neat or tidy, at least, they weren't on the floor. Something in the drawer glinted from the low light of the bedroom. When she reached for it, Nick took her hand.

They shared a look, a guilty feeling twinged in her stomach. “Sorry.”

“Nah, it's cool. I don't know what came over me.”

Judy pulled the item out. It was a picture frame with the back leg broken off. The glass was smudged and dirty, but she could see the picture well enough. A tall vixen, beautiful even by fox standards stood next to a shorter male fox that looked exactly like Nick. Same lidded eyes, the same smirk on his lips. The only difference was this fox had amber eyes.

“My mom and dad. This was taken when they were just dating. If you look close, you can see me.”

Judy looked up at Nick and then back to the picture, her eyes scanning every inch of it, but she couldn't find him anywhere. “I don't-”

“It's like a game, you gotta look harder.”

Again Judy looked but just shook her head. “I guess I'm not very good at this game.”

“No one ever is.” Nick chuckled, he placed his finger over the belly of his mother. “Right there.”

Under the lemon yellow tie-dyed shirt was a small baby bump. It was almost impossible to notice until it was pointed out. Judy smiled excitedly and looked up at him.

“Your first baby picture.”

“Only...I made sure of that. Burned the rest.”

“No, you didn't! Did you?”

“No, my mom has them.”

“Your mom...where is she?”

Nick rubbed the back of his neck taking the picture from her. “Come, I'll show you where the bathroom is.”

“Nick.” Judy took his hand. “We keep playing this game, but you know I'm not going to give up until I know everything about you. You might as well just tell me.”

“Maybe someday, Carrots. There are parts of me I don't like and until I'm sure you like me for who I am _now_ , I don't want you to know the past me.”

“But I do like you.” Judy pushed her head into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. “You're my best friend.”

“Friend,” Nick whispered before he could stop himself. He hugged her close for a long moment, before pulling away.

“Alright, Officer, it's time to get you back to your vehicle, we don't want you breaking curfew. God knows I don't want to disappoint your father.” Nick pulled from the hug, slipping the picture back into his underwear drawer before closing it.

“I want to stay here tonight.”

Nick halted, craning his neck around to look at her. “What?”

“I would really like to sleep over. You'll hardly notice me, I don't take up much space at all. You know I'm clean so I won't stink you out.”

“I don't-”

“Please Nick, we can stay up late and talk about boys.”

“Oh, in that case... Really, though, I snore, I might do lewd things in my sleep that I'm not aware of. I don't want tomorrow to be awkward because I groped you.”

“If it'll make you feel more comfortable, I'll sleep on the couch.”

Nick took a deep breath, sighing it out. “No, I'll sleep on the couch. You deserve to sleep in the bed.”

“But it's your-”

“Okay, Fluff, If you're staying here then you're sleeping in the bed, my house my rules.”

Judy's fists shook excitedly as she jumped up and down. “Oh my goodness, this is so exciting I get to bunk with my favorite mammal ever.”

“Alright, take it down a notch, spaz.” Nick teased beckoning her to the door across the room. “This is the bathroom. Help yourself to anything in here, consider this place your home. I don't have a spare toothbrush, however, so make the judgment call when it comes around.”

“Thank you so much. This is going to be fun.”

“Word of warning, I might leave the seat up in the middle of night. Just don't hate me if you fall in.”

Judy laughed. “Oh, I will, but I'll be sure to repress it so it builds up.”

“Follow me to the kitchen. Food and drink in the fridge, check the expiration date first.”

“Eww, I mean good.”

“There's also beer if you like.”

“I don't drink.”

“Shocker...we should alert the press.”

Judy gave him a solid punch in the shoulder. “Hey now, I am a wild and crazy bunny.”

“No, I'm a Wilde. You're just a crazy bunny.”

“Ugh, I've changed my mind. I'm going home.”

Nick reached for her putting a hand on her hip. Judy blushed at the feeling of his gentle touch. They looked at each other for a split second. It was enough to send them stepping away, very aware of how embarrassing they were acting. Another hot blush ran through Judy's long ears, she watched Nick rub the back of his neck trying to recover.

“So, yeah. I'm glad you're letting me stay here, Nick.”

“Me too.” Nick walked to the door into the living room.

“Nick, you don't have a change of cloth I can wear do you?”

“No, I don't make it a habit of wearing women's clothing.”

“You're full of 'em tonight.”

“Yeah, it's just a way to cover up how nervous and self-conscious I am about having you crash at my crib.”

Judy paused, her hand resting against her chest. “Are you really, nervous about having me here?”

“Nah, what? No, shush now. I think Finnick left some of his clothes in the bottom drawer.”

“Finnick stays here sometimes?”

“Did, a long time ago before he bought that van.”

Nick bent down pulling out the bottom drawer. Inside was a toddler mattress and a pillow. There were clean bed sheets and blankets thrown in on top as well as a few articles of clothes. Judy picked up a pair of stretchy basketball shorts and a baggy shirt with the purple silhouette of an elephant on it. The words 'I Love 'em Wide' scrawled underneath.

“I think those might fit you, Carrots.”

“Gotta love Finnick's honesty.” Judy giggled as she lay them at the bottom of Nick's bed.

Judy slipped the borrowed shirt off, laying it out across the top of the dresser. She watched Nick squirm out of the corner of her eye as she unbuttoned her shirt. Pulling her arms through the sleeves as she slid it down her arms into her waiting hands. She tossed it on the bed. Judy felt her heart start beating faster, the remaining blush in her ears heating up again. She was still wearing a sports bra that was nothing more than a tank top cut short. This was the most exposed she'd ever been around Nick and knowing that he was watching her made it hard to keep from covering up.

“Did you want some privacy?”

“Well, I'm not getting naked. I assume you've seen a female in underwear before.”

Nick stood dumbfounded for a moment, his own ears looking a little pinker inside than usual. “I'm going to make some coffee, would you like some?”

“Hang on and I'll join you.”

Judy pushed her jeans down over her hips, hitching her panties up. Quickly she pulled on Finnick's shorts. They were small, but the stretchy fabric made them feel more like bicycle shorts. A fitting thing to wear for bed, even if it was the only thing Nick had lying around. A laugh escaped her as she fought to put Finnick's shirt on. It was barely bigger than sports bra she wore. In a last-minute decision, she pulled the shirt off, putting on Nick's much larger button up shirt back on. When she finished buttoning it up she turned to look at Nick, who was white as a sheet.

“You alright, partner?”

“Yeah, you look-”

“Ridiculous.”

“Cute.”

“You know I hate that word. I only let you say it to me because I like you. Let's go have some coffee.”

They walked to the kitchen, Nick let her go first, explaining himself. “There's just one problem, no coffee. I lied because I was really self-conscious about watching you change.”

“Do I have to keep reminding you, we're friends, Nick. We should be able to be more relaxed around each other.” Judy flopped down on the couch, feeling the coarse fabric against her legs.

Nick mumbled something under his breath before heading to the refrigerator to grab a couple of drinks. Judy turned the television on, finding a music station that was playing some upbeat pop music. When Nick returned, he held out a bottle to her. To her surprise, it was carrot juice. She shot him a sly look, her gaze following him as he flopped down next to her.

“You hate carrot juice, were you planning on having me over to your place at some point.”

“Yeah, I wanted to ask you something. It's...nothing really, I can't even remember what it was.”

“Well, when you remember, let me in on it. I don't care if I'm at home, work, or taking a shower. Call me up and let's talk it out.”

“What if you're on the toilet?”

“Nope, won't work for me. There are some thing's partners shouldn't know about each other.”

“My sentiments exactly. Alright, Flopsy, you have the remote. Control our destiny.”

“Have you ever seen Paw and Order?”

“Nope.”

“It's a great show. They usually marathon it on one of the...there it is.”

“I don't know any of these characters, how am I suppose to be...hey is that lady dead?”

“Yep.”

“What happened to her?”

“You'll just have to find out won't you,” Judy spoke in a sneaky tone that pushed Nick to lean closer to the screen.

 

When the credits rolled on the final episode of the marathon, Nick turned the television off. Judy was out cold next to him, bundled in a blanket with her head resting on his chest. She was close enough he could smell her, feel her body heat. A smile slid along his muzzle as he gave her head a soft kiss, relieved that she didn't stir. It was dark in the room, the only light source coming from the doorway to the bedroom. Slowly, as if she were already on the verge of waking up, he got to his feet.

Nick hurried into the bedroom, clearing some of the clutter from the bed before pulling back the comforter and top sheet. He turned the light on in the bathroom so he could shut the bedroom light off. He didn't want to risk waking Judy more then he would when he carried her to bed.

Nick stepped back into the main room. He was greeted by Judy's soft snore. It brought a chuckle from him as he thought how even her snoring was cute. Nick leaned down over the back of the couch, scooping her up in his arms.

“I'm going to pick you up, Carrots.”

Judy stirred at the sound of his voice, a whispered 'okay' slipped from her lips. Nick lifted her gently as if she was the most precious thing he'd ever see – which, in fact, she was – he cradled her to his chest. She was heavier than she looked. Beneath her soft fur lay hard earned muscles that Nick had only felt briefly in hugs. Judy whispered his name in a fond musing, her fingers curling into his chest fur.

Nick stopped moving, waiting for her to settle again before carrying her through the doorway to the bedroom. He laid her out on the bed. Instinctively, Judy rolled on her side, hugging the pillow to her face. One hand blindly groped for the covers but stopped once Nick covered her over. He was awarded by a soft moaning sigh, a slight smile on the bunny's lips.

Nick went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get changed. His pajama pants were still bunched up on the back of the toilet. Quickly he pulled them on before returning to his bedroom. Judy stayed exactly where he left her, snoring softly in whatever dreamworld she visited. He wondered what she was dreaming about, it must have been something special because she seemed peaceful.

The bed squeaked in protest as he crawled in to lay next to Judy, making sure to sleep on top of the covers. Nick hugged his other pillow, laying so he could watch Judy's shoulders rise and fall in time with her breathing. There was an overwhelming urge to touch her, to pull her close, but knew it wouldn't be right.

“Judy, I have something I want to tell you.”

When Judy responded, with a half-hearted moan. Nick felt his heart thump louder in his chest. He let a moment pass, waiting for Judy to say something else, but she slept peacefully. Must have just been responding to the sound of his voice.

Nick cleared his throat, trying to keep his voice as low as possible. “Do you sleep in the nude?”

“On Tuesday, I think.”

Nick wrapped his hand around his muzzle to catch the laugh that was trying to escape. It was so cute how tired Judy was. He would have never pegged her as a sleep talker. All joking aside, Nick had something serious he wanted to discuss with her.

“Judy, you're the greatest mammal I've ever met. I find myself always thinking about you. I want you to know how much I care for you. I'm sure I'm not the type of male you're looking for, but I want to be. I really need your help, how do I get through to you?”

“Carrot cake.”

“Yeah, carrot cake. I guess that _would_ fix things between us.”

Nick's heart stopped when Judy rolled over pushing her body tightly to him. Her face lightly brushing the fur at his chest. A low moan escaped her lips. Nick smiled, despite the bristle of fur that ran up his back. He laid his arm around her. They'd cuddled before, but this felt different.

“I love you, Judy.”

“I love you...Nick.”

Hearing Judy whisper those sweet words made him feel warm all over. It was impossible to tell if she even knew what she was saying but it sounded so beautiful coming from her lips. Nick leaned in planting a kiss on the top of her head.

“Good night.”

“Monkey bread.”

This time, Nick couldn't help but let loose a breathy laugh against the top of her head. Another moan shifted from her lips before she drifted back to sleep. It wasn't long after that, that Nick joined her. He'd fought as long as he could, not wanting this moment to end, but couldn't last any longer.

 


	6. If the Shoe Fits

A soft moan brought Judy to the edge of her sleep. It was deeper than hers, not frightening but satisfied. When she opened her eyes a faint glow lit up the unfamiliar dark room. The light source came from a doorway to her left. It startled her that she couldn't remember what happened the night before. Her hand found an arm draped across her belly. Slowly she traced her fingers along the familiar fur, it brought a moan from the darkened mound laying next to her. Even though it was silhouetted she could see perfectly who it was.

“Nick.”

Her throat was too dry for her voice to be anything above a whisper. It puzzled her how she'd got to bed last night. Thankfully she was still dressed in the same clothes she fell asleep in. Nick was now half-naked on the bed next to her. Judy wished she could remember what happened the night before. She considered waking Nick up and asking him, but only for a moment. He looked too peaceful to disturb.

Judy gently rolled over on the bed, underneath his arm, shifting close enough to give him a soft peck on his lips. He stretched and groaned giving her time to slip out of the bed. When he settled back, his arm searched for her sleeping body. It was too adorable to keep from smiling. Finally, the fox drifted back to sleep.

Judy went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She turned the faucet on the shower on. The pipes moaned in protest but eventually started spurting out water. Judy watched in horror at the brown water filling the bottom of the tub, luckily the water started to run clear after a few minutes. Judy wrinkled her nose up at the thought of showering in the rusty water. 'Old pipes', she mused to herself.

Judy couldn't believe that Nick lived in such a run down place. The Last thing she'd known about his financial situation was he was a millionaire. Where did that money go exactly? She stewed on the question, slipping out of her clothes. When she got down to her underwear she checked the lock on the door. Not surprised in the least, it was broken. She would simply have to trust Nick better judgment to not barge in. Even if he did, she would be concealed behind a curtain. She gathered up her courage and slipped the last two remaining bits of clothing off, putting them on the back of the toilet with the rest.

Quickly she sat on the toilet and did her business. Being a very private bunny, she didn't make a habit of peeing in others' homes. It was unavoidable since she always had to pee when she woke up in the morning. Much to her dismay sound carried a little too well for her comfort. When she was finished she did a quick run through with Nick's toothbrush freshened her breath. Then she was ready for that shower. She stepped into the lukewarm water and frowned. After a moment of adjusting the dials she managed a little more heat, but not much.

“Oh Nick, this is terrible.” It was sad, but she could, at least, look forward to smelling his lime scented soap.

 

When she was done in the shower, she wrapped herself in what she hoped was a clean towel. From the other room, she could hear Nick talking. Something about the smooth voice vibrating through the walls made her smile. Quietly she opened the door just a crack, cocking her ear towards the voice. There was only one, so she assumed he was on the phone.

“That's right Benny, gotta very, very big lead.”

“Yep.”

“Well, I really need you to be here asap. Could you bring some costumes and makeup, I dunno, maybe some other showbiz stuff.”

“Of course, we're going undercover. I'm not putting on a version of Guys and Dolls.”

“Do I _want_ an orphan Annie wig...no...no I don't.”

“Yeah, my address is on file. Oh, buddy, you're killing me. I know it's a bad neighborhood.”

“Dress down, don't come as a cop.”

“Alright babe, you're a life saver. See you in a couple of hours, woof down a donut for me. Love you.”

Judy stepped into the room wearing nothing but a towel. When Nick noticed her he sucked in a breath of air and laughed it out. Judy felt flushed as she watched him stare at her. When he'd taken in as much as he thought she would let him, he turned around so his back was to her, giving her some privacy.

“Who was that?”

“Clawhauser. He's going to meet us here in a few hours.”

“Oh good, should we call-”

“Bogo? Already took care of it. Right now we're on leave from the police station so it appears that we have no connection with them. If anyone looks us up in the database, it says we've been canned.”

“Wow, I didn't know they could do that.”

“I didn't either, but Bogo thought it was a smashing idea.” Nick put on a fake English accent.

Judy quickly dried off the important areas, before slipping her bra and panties back on. “You can turn around now, I'm covered.”

“Wow...nice uniform. I don't think that's standard issue, though.”

“I could say the same to you. I didn't know you wore pj's, I thought you were an 'in the buff' type of male.”

“Well, I didn't want you to think I made a move on you last night.”

“Why, what _did_ happen last night?”

“Nothing, like I told you. I slept on top of the covers, don't you trust-”

Judy cocked her head, feeling guilty for the insinuation. “I wasn't asking because of what you might have done, I was asking because I wanted to make sure I didn't cop a feel or something.”

Nick's eyes went wide, his back straightening up as if the drill sergeant wasn't happy with something he did. “Darn! If I would have know that. I would have slept in the buff.”

“Oh my goodness, you're terrible.”

Judy walked back into the bathroom, her laughter echoing throughout the entire room. “Did I say or do anything weird last night, Nick, seriously?”

“Nope, you were a perfect bunny.”

Judy came back out to find Nick pulling on a fresh pair of boxers, it happened so fast she didn't even have a second to cover her eyes. Nick looked back over at her starting to sing in a hushed tone. 'Bad Moon Rising'. It was enough to draw another giggle out of her.

“Oh, there was one thing, Fluff.”

Judy stopped in mid motion of putting her shirt back on. “What?”

“You mentioned a 'carrot trick' that all the boys are crazy about. I don't know what it is, but I would remiss if I wasn't the least bit curious about it.”

Judy rolled her eyes, a smirk coming to her face. The blush in her ears deepened, any further and the red flesh in her ears would be noticeable. Nick smiled back, pulling on a pair of jeans. They didn't look particularly clean, but nothing in the apartment actually did.

“Truthfully, you cuddled with me last night.”

The sound of Nick's voice was oddly serious, it gave her pause at the last button of her shirt, her belly still visible. “Did I?”

“Yeah, it was really nice.”

Judy looked at Nick in the warm light coming from the bathroom. He hadn't stopped looking at her since she came into the room. Soaking up everything he could about her, from the way her wet fur grabbed the fabric, to the way her ears always fell perfectly. These were the things she could see reflected in those green eyes.

“Well as I tried to warn you, I'm a cuddler.”

“I could really get used to it.” Nick cleared his throat, his own words setting him adrift.

“What's the plan?”

Judy's jumped in. She could see by the look on his face that the words he'd said were meant as an inside thought. That was when Nick looked away, picking up the shirt she'd slept it. It was wrinkly and with the exception of the one grease spot, was relatively clean. Nick smelled the shirt, holding it to his nose. There was a relaxed look on his face, one that made her smile. He was smelling her among his own body scent. It was a sweet notion. He slipped the shirt on, buttoning it up the front, his eyes finding her again. Those lidded eyes and easy smile.

“I thought we could go to breakfast first. That joint we were at last night makes a mean Eggs Benedict.”

“Do they substitute?”

“I'm sure they'd make an exception, Officer Veggie Burger.”

“Hey now, I don't call you, Officer Bug Muncher.”

“You should because that would be hilarious.”

“I think I will from now on.”

Nick pulled something out of the top drawer of his dresser quickly stuffing it into his pocket. He'd been so sly with it that Judy almost missed it. Judy didn't want to be rude and pry into his business. If it was something he wanted to share with her, he would. It didn't stop her from making a mental note about it, however.

“I'm ready to go whenever you are.”

“I'll be ready soon and then we can bounce.” Judy picked up her jeans, stepping into them.

“Maybe we can hop out of here instead.”

“Ugh, shut up, Nick.”

“For you, anything.”

 

Clawhauser leaned back against the counter his hands on his hips. After getting an eye full he walked around the pair that stood before him. His eyes hitting on each of the details, a scrutinizing look here, a passing glance there, he was doing a good job keeping Nick and Judy in suspense. Finally, he lifted his hands up making a box with his index fingers and thumbs as if he were going to capture the pair in an immortal picture.

“Well, I'm not a miracle worker but you guys look faboo.”

“Ugh, I feel like a Newsie.”

Judy took a step back giving Nick a once over. White button up shirt with sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A black pair of trousers held up by suspender, and a black baker boy cap tucked between his large ears. Nick was right, he did look like a Newsie, but there was a certain bad boy charm to it that made Judy blush. His ensemble was completed by a pair of brown contact lenses, hiding his beautiful green eyes.

Judy stepped in front of the floor length mirror on the wall. A tight gray body suit covered over by a trimmed pair of black military fatigue pants. A tattered blue jean jacket with the sleeves cut off. Her ears were pulled back into a ponytail to keep them from popping up. An old beat up army hat on her head. Her once purple eyes were turned blue by contact lenses. To complete the tough persona, a pair of fingerless gloves. It wasn't a great costume, but Clawhauser used what he had available. One of the negatives to being the first rabbit cop, everyone knows your face.

“Easy there, GI Jane, there hasn't been a war for years.”

“Anything you say, Vinnie. Wanna sing me a song and sell me a paper?”

“Yeah, but not in front of the help.”

Clawhauser giggled. “Well, if you two aren't just the cutest couple at the dance.”

Nick shot Clawhauser a glance. “I tried, Benny, but she didn't want to dance with me.”

“I didn't say that I was just waiting for the right song.”

“So what's the plan?” Clawhauser asked, pulling a donut from his breast pocket.

Nick watched in wonder, the cheetah was like a living food dispenser. “We'll leave here in a bit to meet with our contact. We have to make sure we're fully ready for anything. Is there a safe house in the area?”

“I was thinking about that. What if we just use this place? It doesn't seem like many people know you're here.”

“That's true, I'd kinda like to keep it that way too.”

“Are you planning on inviting Baron Bouncer for a spot of tea.” Judy faulted her European accent, it sounded more like a Southern drawl.

“First of all, wow, you're bad at voices. Second of all...you have a good point. This would be a good safe house. I was hoping for an opportunity to make another snarky remark, but you're one clever bunny.”

“Thanks, Nick.”

Clawhauser sat down in a chair and sprang back up as if he remembered something. He fished something out of his back pocket. It looked like a thin can of spray paint. He mumbled something around the donut stuffed in his mouth.

“This was stuff I was looking for, Judy take your hat off.”

“Why?” Judy did as she was told.

“I bought this over because I was worried your drab gray fur would be a dead give away that you were the real Judy Hopps.”

Judy looked deflated as she hunched her shoulder. “Drab gray fur? Why are you guys so mean.”

“I for one love your fur.” Nick chuckled caressing up her arms to her shoulders against the grain of her fur.

Judy giggled and playfully slapped back at him. Nick caught her hand, holding it for a moment before quickly letting go. Judy leaned against him, tucking his hands in her pocket. She looked at Clawhauser, who took the cap off the spray and shook it. He was blushing with excitement, for whatever reason.

“You guys need to stop, you're killing me.”

“It's-”

Judy tried to say something, but Clawhauser covered her eyes with one hand. The hissing sound of the spray can made her to flinch. A cold mist settled on top of her head and flowed all the way down each of her ears. A few more short spray and Clawhauser stepped away admiring his handy work. Judy caught a glimpse of her reflection and was amazed at the amber tinted fur that went in a V shape from the top of her head back to disappear under the neck of her vest. The backs of her ears were painted to match her head fur color. It looked incredible, she bobbed her head around, swinging her ears so she could watch the coloring in motion.

“Like a shining star, am I right? This is a new product.”

Clawhauser handed her the can to look at. A picture of pop sensation Gazelle on the front. It was a temporary fur coloring spray and an ingenious invention for mammal who didn't want to make the commitment to dying their fur.

“Pretty smart thinking, Benny.”

“Oh, you know, I have a million of them. Just let me know when you start to run out because I have to order this through the internet and it'll take me some time to get it.”

“Thanks for the warning. Why don't you go ahead and order another can.” Judy fished a metal case out of her purse, she pulled a twenty out and handed it to Clawhauser.

“Yeah, try forty more. This isn't some over-the-counter jazz, Bunny-Be-Good.”

“Whoa, Sixty bucks?” Nick gasped.

“It's either that, or fumbling the case which results in being fired, or death.”

“He's gotta point, fox,” Judy smirked.

“I'll give you another twenty, Benny. But you gotta pay the rest. I'm sure we're not going to use an entire can on just one mission, so you'll get to keep the rest.”

“Oh alright. You're lucky I love you both.”

“Thanks, Benny, love you, babe.”

“Alright, I think we're ready.” Judy put her cap back on now that she was sure the paint was dried.

“Just remember to stay in character, I mean it. I'm gonna bounce, you love birds, toodles, have fun.”

Nick and Judy watched as the chubby cheetah wedged himself out the door. He'd been kind enough to leave the rest of the costume supplies behind. This way they didn't have to wear the same outfit over and over again. Judy glanced at Nick, finding him just staring at her as if he were admiring a painting or some other piece of art.

“What?”

“I just have to say. Carrots, you look really cute as a redhead.”

“You think, I thought it made me look kinda naughty.”

“Potato, _Potato,_ ” Nick smirked at her, he reached to take her hand again.

Judy giggled, playfully swatting at him. “Down boy.”

“I'll try, missus.” He struck up a city accent, playing up the tough guy voice.

Judy shook her head, shooing him away with a wave of her hand. But she didn't hesitate to watch him go, admiring the view.

 


	7. Wretched Hive of Scum and Villany

The further they walked the streets, the emptier and emptier the they got. This was the type of neighborhood even the homeless didn't want to stop off in. Almost all the building were condemned and boarded up. The streets were empty for the most part, if there was a vehicle on the street it was up on blocks, stripped of anything of worth. Nick slowed his pace when he came to the street sign,

“Lafayette,” Nick mumbled to himself.

Nick looked both ways down the streets trying to figure out which way to go. Judy stepped away to examine an old bus route map. Parts of it were torn while other parts were faded from the sun. At least she managed to find the way to go, quickly she hurried back to Nick's side.

“Let's try this way.” Judy rested her hand on Nick's arm.

“You sure?”

“I found this old bus map that said that Figaro avenue intersects down here.”

The pair continued on down the road. Nick falling in behind Judy letting her lead the way. The further down the road they walked the more Nick started to notice the street signs were missing like someone took them down on purpose. Judy started slowing her steps, looking around frantically.

“We have to stop for a second, I think we're lost.” Judy uttered, looking back at Nick.

“I don't think that's a smart idea, stopping in this neighborhood unarmed is-”

“Suicide.”

The deep voice came from the shadows of an old brownstone building to their left. The building itself was as old as they come, scorch marks blackened the thirty-some-odd windows that had long since been boarded up. Even the front door was chained closed with a combination lock.

“You two just gonna stand there looking dumb?”

Judy pulled Nick along after her, heading towards the familiar voice. When they got to the shadow of the building, Finnick grabbed the hem of her jacket, pulling her down closer so they could talk. The small fox emanated a strawberry smell. It didn't take Nick long to discern the source, a white stick pinched between his lips. Finnick shifted the strawberry flavored lollipop from one cheek to the other. The sweet smell of the strawberry caused Judy's stomach to growl loudly. Finnick shot her a glance over the top of his sunglasses.

“You hungry, boo?”

“Yeah, I haven't eaten since this morning.” A blush crept along Judy's ears.

“Nick, why ain't you feeding your woman, hang on sugar, I got you.” Finnick took the large round lollipop out of his mouth, shoving it into Judy's.

Nick's jaw dropped as he shot a glare from Finnick to Judy, who was already blushing to the point she might pass out. Finnick threw up his hands in a universal 'fight me' motion towards Nick. The sucker was delicious and Judy was grateful for it, despite being overheated from the blush,

“Alright, so I need to know who y'all are. You can't just be Nick and Judy. So, hi my name is Finnick, what's yours?”

“You can try it without the sarcasm.” Nick snapped.

“That's a lovely name, where are you from originally?”

Nick mouthed a laughing motion, not the least bit amused by Finnick's antics. The whole thing only made Judy giggle.

Finnick looked at her with a big smile on his muzzle, nodding. “I know right, he so mad.”

“Alright, so you clearly got this, I guess I can go.”

“Nick, come on. He's just playing around, it takes the edge off. I don't know about you, but I'm really scared.”

“You are?” Nick and Finnick said at the same time.

“Don't you worry, Hop Along. No one will hurt you while I'm around.”

“Thank you, Finnick. I know that you and Nick will do everything in your power to protect me.”

Judy took Nick and Finnick's hands in hers. “Partners.”

Nick smiled giving her hand a squeeze. “Partners.”

“...with benefits?” Finnick chuckled.

“No!” Judy giggled, elbowing the little fox.

“Oh, alright. Let's get on with it then, Nick what's your name?”

“I was thinking, Patrick.”

“Nice.” Judy chimed in.

“Yeah, it just seemed like the right one to use.”

“Well, it ain't original, but that might be a good thing. What about you, Flopsy?”

Judy thought for a moment. “I was thinking about, Fiver.”

“Fiver? What is that?”

“It's a name from one of my favorite books. His character was a little underrated I thought, but-”

“Some sorta bunny history book, I'm guessing.” Finnick cocked his head.

“Not exactly, it's about a great exodus...you know what, it's not important.”

Finnick pulled his sucker from Judy's mouth tucking it in his cheek again. “Alright, Patrick and Fiver, I guess. This building is the way to the safe house.”

“What should we expect down there?”

“Listen, we'll discuss this later alright. Let's just get inside.”

Finnick gave Judy back the sucker before stepping out of the shadows, walking over to the door. He banged on the door as hard as he could. Something shuffled around on the other side of the door. A slat somewhere higher up on the door slid open. Judy could see a pair of eyes staring down at her before moving to Nick.

“Is that you, Finnick, all I can see is your ear tips?”

“Then it must be me, right genius?”

“Who do you have with you?”

“Friends, they're looking for refuge.”

“On the run?”

“Yeah, you could say that. Tried to steal rent money and got caught.”

“Alright, come in. I'll unbar the door.”

Judy waited for Finnick to input a combination on the lock, instead, a second door made of brick to the left of the door slid back, then away showing a ragged opening. Finnick looked up at Judy, whose mouth was hanging open. He pointed at her and clicked his tongue, before disappearing through the new door. Nick was the next one through, once his tail disappeared into the darkness, Judy followed.

The room was pitch black against the light shining in through the opening. A shadow moved up to her, causing her to jolt away. A bulky wolf moved the piece of the wall back into place, sliding a metal girder down into the cradle that barred the door shut. After Judy's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she looked around. Inside the large room was nothing to speak of. It was a big empty expanse with a large freight elevator in the center of it. Seemed more like a warehouse than anything. By the entrance was a desk with a small computer on it. A few books and a half-eaten sandwich that likely belonged to the wolf. Once everything was secure, the wolf turned and started to grope down Judy's sides.

Nick reached out, grabbing his wrists, pulling his hands off of her. “Don't touch my wife, ya hear.”

It was a voice she'd never heard Nick use before, it fit well with the persona he adopted. The tone of boogie-down dilapidated streets. The voice of a man who'd seen stuff and did what he could to survive. Judy was impressed with how easy it was for him to fall into character.

“Easy bud, it's my job.”

“Yeah, but you tell a brother before you go touchin' his lady.”

“I...I'm sorry Finnick. I didn't mean any harm, ma'am.” The wolf's said, his voice higher pitched and oddly nasally if Judy didn't know better, she'd thought it was a fake voice.

“It's alright.” Judy was mortified when she spoke, in her attempt to imitate Nick's street accent, the only thing that slipped out was her ancient family drawl, she'd believed long gone.

Behind the wolf, she could see Nick smiling, shooting her a thumbs up. Finnick had his sunglasses up on his forehead, pinching the bridge of his nose. The wolf offered a polite nod and stepped around the desk to get his clipboard and pen.

“Alright, let's get this over with. Write your names on this paper and leave anything that can be deemed as a weapon.”

“Baron finally instigate that rule?”

“Yeah, after the incident with Manx last week.”

“That was bad, never touch another dude's girl, never.”

Nick shot the wolf a glance, forcing the larger mammal to look away nervously. Judy signed 'Fiver' on the line in a handwriting that was completely foreign to her. Nick penned 'Patrick' beautifully on the line below hers. He didn't bother to hide his real penmanship, she imagined it didn't matter as long as it wasn't his real names.

“Finnick, Patrick, Fiver, you can head down. Bleaker's at the bottom to further check you guys in. Have fun down there.”

“Bottom, doesn't he mean top?”

“Nope, the hideout's underground.” Finnick motioned for Nick to open the front panel on the large elevator.

The three of them scurried under the door before Nick let it drop down again, with a loud clack that echoed around the room. Finnick pointed at the down button on the control panel and Judy pushed it. A loud honk echoed through the chamber and the platform started sliding down into the floor.

There was an eerie darkness the swept in on them the further they got from the surface. It was replaced by funky multicolored lights radiating from the hideout below. The lower they got, the brighter the lights became. Judy sniffed the air, the smell of cigar and cigarette smoke heavy in the air. The closer they got the more smells her nose could pick up, cheap perfume, booze, wine, and other vices. Loud music thumped on, vibrating the platform more than the descent was doing. When they finally reached the bottom, Judy could hear the legions of voice talking, laughing, and cheering. She couldn't make out any words over the music, however. She didn't want to admit it, but she was starting to get scared all over again.

The back panel of the elevator slid open, another large wolf was there to greet them. This one looked almost identical to the one they'd just spoke too. It was so uncanny that even Nick rubbed his eyes for a better look.

“Ain't seeing double, fox. We twins.” Bleaker woofed, he took a brief look at the two of them, a smile spreading across his lips when he saw Finnick.

“Oh...if it ain't Little Big Fox. How the heck are you?”

“Livin' the dream, dreamin' the life.”

“Ain't that the truth. What's up, Lil dude?”

“Not me, that's for sure.” Finnick made a gesture of his lack of height.

The wolf started laughing, it quickly turned into a howl. Finnick and Judy both cupped their ears against the wretched sound. Nick stood, looking around for the other howls that were guaranteed to follow. A large familiar looking badger in the crowd muscled his way through.

“Shut it, Bleaker! That's your last warning. Start another howl and we'll bounce ya right outta here!”

Bleaker licked his lips, doing a quick chest thrust until the badger glared at him again, with that the wolf retreated back to behind his desk. Judy pulled on Nick's hand pointing at the badger. It was the one from the car chase, the one that tried to shoot her. Nick gave a nod and cupped her hand in his.

“Well, well, well. What have we here? New Blood.” The wolf gave the pair a once over, his crystal blue eyes linger longer on Judy than she felt comfortable with.

“You eyeballing my wife, Howlie?”

Nick's accent rumbled from his throat, when she looked at him, the menacing tough guy look on his face sent shivers down her spine. He was very committed to the role in this investigation. It was interesting to witness his methods first hand.

“Wife? You married a bunny?”

“Got a problem with it?”

Judy gave it a chance, the twin wolves seemed like they were easily intimidated. It was hard to tell if it was because of the personas they projected, or the company they kept. The wolf raised his hands as if to say 'sorry'.

“Listen, I didn't know. I don't want any trouble with any of Finnick's friends. You guys are cool, but you should know. Baron Bouncer ain't seeing new hopefuls. Still, stranger things have happened.”

The wolf looked down at his watch and then back at Nick and Judy. “Hey Finnick, the baron's daughter is about to perform real soon. I know you like her music, so don't miss it. You two get in there and enjoy yourselves. If Finnick's been slouching on the job, then he forgot to tell you that everything's on the house. Mi Casa Es Su Casa. If the baron likes you, then he'll let you into the family. Once you're in, you can pay him back then. If he doesn't...well no one's gonna miss ya.”

“See? It's a pay to play sorta deal.” Finnick said, ushering them in.

The further they walked into the inner sanctum, the louder the noises got. The yelling, cheering and music thumping filled Judy's ears, making it impossible to discern one thing from another. She managed to find Nick's hand in the confusion. The room was shoulder to shoulder, a realm of sweaty bodies that reeked of booze, smoke, and debauchery. It was scary, but there was a twinge of excitement working it way into Judy's heart.

“Over there is the eatery. Open twenty-four, seven. You can make something to eat for yourself. Or pay someone to cook for you. Whatever you want.”

The doorway lead away from the crowd, Judy could barely see the cafeteria style seating before another body closed her into the pack. Finnick took her other hand keeping her from getting lost.

“Over there is the pool hall. You play games, gamble, and drink 'til you're poor and drunk. Don't throw up on the floor, you'll never live it down.”

Judy could barely see the Neon sign that hung over the classic saloon doors. It read 'Cloven Hooves'. Not the most friendly of names, but Judy was sure this was as close as she was going to get to it. Finnick changed paths, pulling the two along with him through the wave of bodies. Something firm bumped into Judy, the force almost took her off her feet. A tan and white wolf staggered back and glared at her. Be tough, she told herself, thumbing her bucked teeth at him, a universal rabbit sign that told people where they could stick it.

When Finnick finally stopped, the smell of booze and perfume was thicker. It caused Judy to cough, forcing her to cover her nose and mouth with a gloved hand. Finnick called a name out, something Judy couldn't hear until he said it again, louder.

“Lavender.”

This time he used his booming voice, sending a few nearby patrons stumbling away from him. It was amazing how much respect the little fox commanded in a place like this.

“Finnick!” A singsong voice called back.

A blush filled Judy's ears, as a scantily clad skunk lady moved through some of the lounging bodies. What little clothes she was wearing barely covered anything. Red fishnet stocking that disappeared under a pair of short-cut, leather shorts and nothing on top, except for six metal loops piercing her nipples. Judy's eyes traced each one of them. Stopping at a shaved part on her hip. There was a strange tattoo that she couldn't recognize what it was. The lovely skunk's blue eyes met with Judy's as walked over.

“Window shopping is free, hon. But if you want to try it on, it'll cost you.”

“Oh...oh my no...I mean...” Judy stammered, forgetting her accent.

“Lavender, come give me some sugar.” Finnick barked as he came over to her. “Uppy!”

Lavender giggled, scooping the tiny fox off the ground into a hug. Judy turned around to look at Nick, who was wearing the same blush on his face. It caused a jealous twinge in her chest again, much the same as when she looked at the picture of him staring at the badger girl.

“You guys, this is Lavender. The sweetest female in existence. She is the one who runs the Pleasure Palace. They have males, females, and beds to spare. If you want to delve into deeper stuff, they can help you for the right price.”

“Down boy.”

“I can't because you're still holding me.”

The skunk laughed, “Always with the jokes, this guy.” She set the small fox back down.

“Welcome...?”

It took Judy a moment to realize Lavender was waiting for her name. “Oh, Fiver.” Her accent returning just in time.

“Patrick.” Nick stretched his suspenders.

“It's really nice to meet you both. Please feel free to partake, first one is free.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I'm here with my wife.”

Judy felt a rush of adrenaline when she watched Nick give the skunk the once over. The jealous feeling growing stronger, twisting her stomach. She gripped his hand firmly giving him a tug to bring him closer. The skunk turned her gaze to Judy, one that sunk deep into the bunny's soul.

“A shame you're married, my girlfriend and I would have liked to get to know you better.”

Judy's mouth slipped open as she turned to look at Nick, who was smirking. Finnick had long since teetered to the ground in a fit of laughter. Lavender simply winked and went on her way back to taking care of her customers.

“You knew?”

“You didn't? See the tattoo on her hip.”

“Yeah.”

Judy looked closer, barely catching a glimpse of two circles on crosses intertwined. It was symbol she'd seen before on the internet. This was the first time she'd seen anyone with it.

“Oh dang you guys.” Finnick got up from the ground taking Nick's hand, pulling him through the crowd. “The show is gonna start soon. Let's get to the circle.”

Nick barely had time to take Judy's hand before he was pulled away. They managed to cut through the group to the center, where are large ring was dug a few feet into the floor. Large four-by- fours were staked into the ground around the outside of the ring. It was large enough to fit forty mammals easily.

“This is the judgment circle...I'll tell you more when the time comes.”

“You mean 'if' right?” Judy asked.

“No, when. Everyone goes in here at least once while they're here.”

“Even you?”

“Yep.”

Thanks to the expanse of the ring, it gave Judy a chance to take in the sights better. Along the far wall was a concrete box hanging above the room. It worked as some sort of manager's office. It was a small room built directly into the concrete wall but was surrounded by a metal catwalks. Large windows covered the entire front of the building, but they only reflected what was going on in the room. One way mirrors, Judy thought, like the ones they had at the precinct.

“What's that?” She piped up with her southern accent.

“That's where the boss is. No one goes in there unless he asks for you.” Finnick leaned in close so he could whisper in Judy's ear. “I gotta talk to hubby, in private, for a moment. We'll be right back.”

Judy nodded, looking up at the building. The door open and several shadowy figures stepping out onto the catwalk. The lights above started dimming. The rowdy voices around her started quieting down. In the wake of whatever was happening. Judy could hear the sound of spotlight popping on. Casting blinding light around the room, stopping on the large stage built on the other side of the circle. Finnick was desperately trying to pull Nick away but stopped when he saw a female badger being escorted to the stage by none other than Baron Bouncer himself.

“Bouncer...he's here.”

But Nick was oblivious to the fact that she even spoke. She watched as he gazed at the female badger following behind the baron. There was something familiar about her, but Judy couldn't place it. Nick touch his chest, his eyebrows going as slacked as his bottom jaw. Finnick started pulling on Nick again, desperately trying get his attention.

“Honey?” Nick whispered.

Judy felt her heart falter as the rest of her body quaked. When he said the name, she remembered the badger immediately, the one from the photo Finnick showed her. It was Nick's first real love, and she was Baron Bouncer's daughter.

 


	8. The Circle

The badger girl was a little shorter than her father, but she was strong and stocky. Gray fur covered the majority of her body. A thin white Mohawk spiked on top of her head and ran down her back in a broad white stripe down her back. The spotlights gleamed off of the several piercings in her face. Clad in a pair of baggy green fatigues and a black tank top. The look on her face told Judy that she wasn't to impressed to be standing in front of such an enthusiastic crowd. In her hand was an old, battered electric guitar that looked like it came from one of the pawn shop they'd passed on their way through the run down part of town. The badger green eyes scanned the room, it brought a hush to the crowd.

Baron Bouncer put an arm around his daughter. He was much broader than she was, his darker gray fur was peppered with white fur. His muscles tensed and rippled under his expensive black suit. The front of his jacket hung open showing off the white silk shirt underneath. A few buttons at the top undone, showing off a few golden chains. The crowd went nuts again, woofs, grunts, and shouting hurt Judy's ears.

Finnick worked his way up to stand on the tops of the four-by-fours in front of Judy and Nick for a better view of the stage. Nick hadn't even bothered to look at Baron, his gaze never left Honey. Other animals filed in behind the baron and his daughter. Each taking an instrument that was ready for them. Honey paid them no mind, her face still as indifferent as it was when she first walked on the stage.

“Alright, alright, shut it.” Baron barked, motioning with his hands for them to bring down the volume.

“Dad.”

“Come on, pumpkin, lemme do this. As you all know, this is my daughter...”

The baron paused for the new wave of applause that filled the room. It quickly stopped with a swipe of his hand. Nick's shifted closer to Finnick, whispering something in his ear. The small fox snatched around to glare at him. Judy could hear the not so whispered response of the little fox.

“I was trying to tell you, fool.”

“She's the light of my life. Tonight she opened up to me-”

“Dad, please stop.”

“She wants to be a rock star, isn't that precious. I for one, want that. I want you to want it too.”

“Stop!” Honey glared at her dad, red peaked in her round ears.

“Alright, I'll stop. So put your mitts together for her.”

The cheering started in a whole new wave but it stopped once Honey started playing. The crowd drew closer around them. It didn't take long for the crowd to start getting rowdy. Shoving and throwing bottles. The glass shattering at the edge of the stage, glinting in the spotlights. Judy could the baron's proud smile fading fast. Another bottle hit the stage sending shards scattering all over. Lavender ran out to check on Honey. The badger girl simply rolled her eyes and kept going.

Judy watched in amazement, she'd expected the badger to have no real talent. As if the only way she could get a gig was because of who her father was. The badger girl had a sweet husky voice that vibrated the bunny's ears. The bass rumbled through the room tingling her feet. Nick smiled softly, biting his bottom lips, Judy could begrudge him the look amidst the melody Honey was playing.

Then the world went topsy-turvy. Something hit Judy hard square in her back. The hit was so sudden it lifted her off her feet, hammering her into the backs of both Nick and Finnick sending them sprawling into the sand at the bottom of the circle. Luckily she managed to brace her fall so her entire weight didn't hit the pair of foxes. In a quick move, she rolled away from them and came to her feet. She looked up and saw the wolf from before, the one that bumped into her. He was cackling and pointing at her. When he noticed her looking, he pumped his chest in her direction before jumping down into the circle.

“Don't you have a warren to be scurrying back too, bucky.”

“Hey buddy, what's your deal?” Nick was up on his feet, moving towards the wolf, rewarded with a cuff across the muzzle sending him down into the sand again.

“N...Patrick.” Judy knelt down pulling him into her lap, blood dribbled down from one nostril tracing his jawline.

“I'm alright, Featherweight here, hits like a mouse.”

The wolf took a step forward, retreating once Finnick stepped in between them. By now the music stopped, Lavender was escorting Honey from the stage. Baron was snapping his fingers to gain the attention of his lackey's pointing them through the crowd. When the baron reached the edge of the stage he glared down at the three of them and then to the wolf.

“Manx!”

The wolf snatched a look at the baron, he was still shifting from one foot to the other. “She's a rabbit, she doesn't belong here.”

“Shut up!” The badger pulled a tranquilizer gun from under his jacket, aiming it at the wolf. “Everyone useful is welcome here, not that you would know.”

“Sir!?”

“Did I say you could speak?”

“No, sir.”

“You disrespect the house, you've placed a friend of the family in danger, and you have the audacity to make me look bad in front of our guests.”

There was a low 'ooh' floating around in the crowd. When it broke, it just became whispers. Judy could see the mammals looking from her to the wolf and then down to Nick, who Judy was helping to his feet.

“Oh, Manx. After everything I did to help you out, this is how you repay me. I just don't know what to do. I seek the wisdom of the family.” The baron's steel-gray eyes sought his followers for guidance. He held his hands out to them as if he were a pastor grandstanding for the commune. “What do we do with this, filth?”

“Dart.”

Someone in the crowd yelled, another joined and then another. A few more voices joined in until the whole crowd was chanting 'dart' over and over again. They were pumping their fists in the air, their voices getting louder and louder. Manx, the wolf recoiled, trying to plead with the crowd. His voice falling on deaf ears.

“Wait!”

A small but powerful voice called out above the tide of judgment. Nick and Finnick both looked at the source of the command. Judy stood as tall as she could, her fists clenched tight at her sides, trying to look as menacing as she could. Nick winced and shook his head, wanting to get involved, but it was too late now.

“Our guest wants to say something.” The baron smiled, there was a playful nature in the way he leered at the bunny. “What is it...Miss?”

“Call me Fiver. Everyone does.”

“Well, Fiver. How can the family help you?”

“You darting him ain't fair to me, nor my husband.”

Judy winced when she heard someone in the crowd laugh. “A fox married a bunny.”

“Show some respect.” The baron barked, the mammal went silence instantly.

“Honoring yourself and your husband eh? Do you want the pleasure of darting him yourselves.”

“Nah, that's too cowardly.”

Nick shot a glance at Judy, who wore a confident smirk. The crowd let loose a myriad of 'whoas' and 'oohs', before the badger waved his hand hushing them up again.

“I like your spirit, a bunny with the heart of a lion.”

The crowd cheered. Judy's head swam with her new-found confidence. She could see fear in the Manx's eyes. It was the same fear mirrored in Nick's face. His hand finding hers without even sparing a glance. Finnick patted her thigh comfortingly as he looked back at the wolf.

“Name your poison then?”

“Bare-knuckle boxing, just him and me.”

“Are you crazy, Flopsy” Finnick hissed under his breath, his heckle raising.

Nick's jaw fell open. “No...no. I won't let you do this.”

“You can't stop it.” Finnick glared at the taller fox.

“Well, we can't just let-”

“I can do it.” Judy gripped Nick by his bicep, turning him to look at her.

“Listen-”

The baron interrupted Finnick, the small fox stopping to listen. “It's been decided. Please escort brother Finnick, and what's his name out of the ring.”

Finnick began again. “...we ain't got much time. You gonna fight him, but don't worry. I have an idea. Manx has a slow reaction time to things coming from the left. If you want to earn a sucker punch that's how you do it.”

“Anything else?”

“Yeah, um. He always swings twice. First right, then left, it's a knockout play. Hands up, head down, he won't hit you.”

“Thanks, Finnick.”

“Good luck, Hop Along.”

Nick gripped her shoulder. “I-”

“Trust me, Nick. I can do this.”

Nick kissed her forehead. “For luck.” He whispered, his breath warm against her face.

The gesture sent a flutter through her entire body. They faded almost immediately when she saw the badger with an eye patch drop down into the ring. He walked towards them, grabbing Nick by his shoulder pulling him along. Nick held Judy's hand as long as he could before he was pulled away. Now she was all alone in the ring with this wolf and no plan for what she was going to do.

“You chose wrong, cottontail. I'm gonna whoop you and then...” The wolf didn't finish his threat he simply licked his lips.

Judy didn't strike a fighting stance, instead, she took a deep breath, calming herself. “Bring it!”

“Fight!”

The Baron's voice boomed. The wolf charged across the ring on all fours. Judy dropped down into the sand under the wolf as passed over her kicking up sand on his way by. Judy kicked up onto her feet and took off running towards the other side of the ring. Manx scrambled to recover, the wolf was fast, but the bunny was faster. When he reared around to give chase, Judy stole a look over her shoulder, Manx was closing the distance. Counting in her head, Judy was able to determine how many steps she took to each of his, two and a half...she ran up the wooded wall, kicking off. Her quick thinking was rewarded with a heavy thud and a grunt as Manx's slammed into the wall hard.

Judy landed behind him in the sand, dropping down into a sprinters stance launching herself towards him. All she needed was one good...a white light filled her vision for a single second and then the world spun out of control. Her body was thrown across the ground end over end until she settled several feet away. At one point, through the ringing in her ears, she could hear Nick yelling her name...or some name that was meant for her. When she sat up, her face throbbed, blood dripped from her nose into her jean jacket. The punch was solid enough to make her vision blurry but not enough so she couldn't see Manx coming for her again.

Judy got to her feet trying to stabilize herself. One more punch and it would be over for her. She would be Manx's dinner, or worse. A shadow cover her, her recover time was at an end. Quickly she raised her hands, crossing them over her head just in time to take a punch. The force pushed her back an inch and even though it hurt, her block stayed strong. Then came another hit, Finnick had been right and now was the time. Judy snapped her hands around gripping Manx's wrist, curling her whole body around his fist as pulled it back to go for another punch. Even with her added weight, the inertia lifted her off the ground. Judy saw Manx's eyes open wide and then she kicked with all of her might. Both of her feet connected with the wolf's muzzle, the force threw him off of his feet, sending them both through the air. When Manx landed, his arms flailed sending Judy tumbling once again. This time, her shoulder struck the sand allowing her to roll to her feet.

The crowd exploded in a cheer, even the baron was screaming her praise. Nick dropped down into the circle at a full sprint towards Judy. He swept her off her feet and spun her around in his warm embrace. Finnick's deep voice booming over all the rest.

“You get it, bunny! You did it. He wasn't s-”

Judy couldn't hear the rest over Nick's voice directly in her ear. “That was beautiful Jude, I've never seen anything so incredible.”

“Thanks.”

Nick let her down so he could get a better look at her face. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, dabbing her nose. Her head was still spinning. There was a ringing in her right ear, the same side of her face that she was punched on. Despite all of the pain and fatigue, it was the best she'd felt in a long time. Her body was alive with electricity. Her hands gripped Nick's biceps to keep herself from losing her balance.

The large badger with the eye patch approached the pair cautiously. “The baron requests your presence upstairs at you earliest convenience...which is right now.”

Nick nodded, wrapping an arm across Judy's back helping her walk to the edge of the circle without falling. Judy pushed her forehead against his shoulder smiling at the feeling of the fox's protective grip on her.

Finnick pulled Judy out of the ring and then Nick. There was a concerned look on his face. Judy leaned on him and he helped keep her stable until Nick could resume his grip on her.

Finnick wore a grim. “Baron didn't ask for me. Looks like you two are on your own, good luck up there.”

The badger lead them to the bottom of the metal stairs that lead up to the catwalk. He didn't say anything, just pointed up with a thrust of his muzzle and resumed his position at the bottom of the stairs. The pair started up, Nick used the banister to keep them both stable.

“I'm scared, Nick.” Judy whispered.

“Me too, Carrots.”

 


	9. Step Into My Parlor.

Judy pushed her forehead against Nick's cheek, her head was feeling heavy. A single throb pulsed through it. They waited patiently outside the office to be called in. Through the door, they could hear a heated debate going on with within. They were talking so loud, it was hard to not eavesdrop on the conversation.

“Dad, I appreciate what you're trying to do, but you gotta let me go.”

“Why do you want to leave? There's nothing out there for you.”

“Because I'm twenty-four years old, dad. I've not seen the sun I years. I don't want to hang around these degenerates anymore. I have dreams that take me far beyond these walls. I have hopes for the future.”

“And those dreams and hopes include marrying that dyke and selling yourself to the record label for the highest bid.”

“Don't call her a dyke-”

“Your mother would be ashamed of the way you're acting out.”

“Mom's gone, dad. Maybe you need to accept it.”

“Where are you-I'm not finished.”

The door opened, Nick stuck his foot out to catch it so it didn't smash them against the wall. Honey stormed off down the stairs muttering under her breath that she was finished. Nick watched her walk away, his face softening. Honey walking away angry again, it was just like the last time he'd see her. It felt so familiar that he had to remind himself that was almost three years ago.

“Come in.”

The sound of the baron gravelly voice caused Nick to jolt. Judy looked at him with worry in her eyes. He managed to find his smile, if only for her sake. He knew his smile would bring always bring one to her face.

The pair stepped into the office surprised to see it was nothing like they imagined. The place was decked out like a high-end loft rather than an industrial feel. Makeshift walls built from heavy-duty curtains separating the main room from whatever lay behind them. Nick assumed that the baron and Honey's bedrooms lay beyond. Nick enjoyed the feel of the soft carpet under his feet. It felt so foreign compared to the cold metal catwalk they'd been standing on.

A large desk dominated the main room. A badger sat wearily in his big leather chair behind it. All along the wall behind him was a large computer console that had been renovated to serve a domestic function. Above the old console was a window that looked down on the whole hideout. There were two leather chairs set to the front of the classy-looking desk. Nick took this opportunity to help Judy sit in the chair, making sure she was comfortable. Judy whispered her thanks as she held his hand tight. Nick stood close by, ready to help her if she needed it.

The baron didn't speak, he didn't even look up from something in his hands he was studying. Nick craned his neck trying to see what it was, the dim lighting in the room made it hard to decipher what it was. The baron pinched the bridge of his muzzle and sighed, before leaning back in his chair. The baron set something, a picture frame, back on the desk. It was turned so Nick could only see the back of it, leaving him to assume it was a picture of his family.

“Welcome to my parlor, make yourselves at home.”

“Thank you.”

Nick's curiosity was just too much, he took this opportunity to pick up the picture to get a better look. It was a younger baron standing arm in arm with a young badger female. Between them was a fresh-eyed, young Honey with a big smile on her face. One of her fangs had fallen out. It brought a smile to Nick's face. Judy tugged Nick's hand. Bringing him around to look at her. She thrust her nose towards the baron. Nick saw that the baron was less than pleased that Nick picked up the picture.

“What a lovely family you have?”

The baron snatched the picture away, setting it back down on his desk. “Thank you.”

Judy shot a questioning look to Nick that embarrassed him more than the incident did. “My apology.”

“What's your name?”

“I'm Patrick and this is my wife...”

“Fiver, I know. What kind of name is that?”

“A good one,” Judy added rubbing her temple, her head throbbed.

The baron smiled, opened his middle drawer. He pulled out an over the counter pill bottle, popping it open. He tapped two brown pills onto his desk and scooted them across the wood to her.

“For your headache. You took a solid hit there. One that would've knocked out a lion, I'm very impressed.”

“She's the tough one in our relationship.”

“Clearly. Now, I'm going to break this down for you.” The baron shot a glare towards Nick. “I don't like foxes, or, at least, I didn't until I met Finnick. The only reason you're here is because he vouches for you. I'm more interested in...Fiver.”

“Thanks, but I'm already married.”

“I think you're getting the wrong idea. Drink?”

Nick held up a hand. “Yes, please.”

The baron got up from his seat, snatching three glasses from a stack laying them out. He picked up a crystal decanter full of a brown liquid. He didn't even bother being gingerly about it pouring, he did it in one long stream, dumping some on the top of the console, before topping the bottle. He held out a glass to Judy, she smiled and took it.

“Bottoms up.”

Judy down the entire glass before Nick had a chance to stop her. It was almost comical to watch Judy fighting to keep from making a face. The spicy liquid burned his tongue setting a fire on the way down to his stomach and he was simply sipping it. He could only imagine how much the whole glass burned. Judy was certainly tough, or at least a good enough actor to cover it up. Judy set the glass down on the edge of the desk, leaning back in the chair.

“And she can hold her liquor, you're a very lucky mammal, fox.”

“His name is Patrick, despite what you feel about foxes, he's an amazing husband. An awesome lock pick, and the only one that can rock my cradle, if you get my drift.”

“I do. My apologies, Patrick.”

“Let's cut to the chase then, shall we?”

The baron sat back down in his chair, folding his hands in front of him on the desk. Nick slipped down in the chair next to Judy. He noticed that she was starting to look a little green around the gills. It wasn't a surprise to him. Nick knew that she wasn't a drinker and hammering back such a strong drink on an empty stomach wasn't a good idea.

“Finnick doesn't like many mammals, and only a few times has he brought someone to this sanctuary. All of them are very prized members of my...flock. There's something special about you two. You, in particular, Fiver.”

Judy squirmed in her seat, her hand gripping her stomach. “That's a nice sentiment, sir.”

“It's true, come here, I want to show you something.”

Nick helped Judy to her feet. She leaned heavier on him than before. He could hear her stomach growling in protest. The baron stood at his window looking down at the masses. When he looked back at the pair, he patted the console next to him. Nick made a cradle out of his hands so he could give Judy a boost. Once she was up, she was quick to stabilize herself using the window. Nick climbed up next to her, putting an arm across the small of her back.

“Look at them down there. Big galoots, the lot of them. Ungrateful of what they have. So big, so dumb, so worthless. Sure they try their best, but Finnick, he's been the only one good enough to fully rely on. He's smaller than the lot of them that makes him an invaluable asset to my business.”

“Of?” Nick asked, leaning in.

“I'm not at liberty say at this point, at least not until you two have proven some worth to me.”

Judy groaned and leaning heavier on Nick almost knocking him off the console. The baron looked down at her with a considering look on his face.

“Not feeling well? You may have a concussion.”

Judy thought for a long moment, chewing her bottom lips. “It's-”

“Cramps.”

Judy glared up at Nick, mortified by what he said. The baron's face didn't change from his stoic look, obviously not one to shy away from this sort of topic.

“Yes, I've been...”

“And you willingly fought Manx. Impressive.”

Judy verbally sighed in relief, her ears blushing only added to the nauseous feeling. Nick rubbing her back gently, trying to help ease her stomach ache.

“Obviously, you're feeling under the weather, so let's conclude our discussion with this thought. A bunny would make an incredible ally, especially one as fast and resourceful as you. I can also tell that you and Patrick work well together so, you'd make quite the team. That is exactly what I need in my crew.”

“Can we think it over?”

“Certainly, and in the mean while help yourself to my hospitality. It's all on the house, you can always pay it back later.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Dismissed.” The baron stated, slipping back into his seat tending to his drink.

Nick dropped down to the floor helping Judy down. She sat on the edge and slipped into his waiting arms. He held her close keeping her stable. The pair walked out of the office arm in arm. The cool air felt nice next to the stuffiness of the office. Still the smell of smoke did little to aid the nausea.

“I need a bathroom fast, I'm gonna puke.”

“Welcome to Vice City, Carrots. Rule of thumb, never drink liquor on an empty stomach.”

 


	10. Friends Like These

The walk back to Nick's apartment had been a rushed decision. Now that they knew the way, it wasn't going to take that long. After a few block, Judy's upset stomach forced her to stop in an alleyway long enough to work it out. Nick knelt beside her, holding back her ears as she purged the liquor from her empty stomach. Although the gesture was sweet and Judy appreciated it, Nick could tell she was embarrassed beyond words. Nick could feel the heat radiating from Judy's ears, a blush on top of the stress of vomiting made them turn red. When she finished, she slumped back on the cold concrete ground doing controlled shallow breaths. Nick gave her a smile, reaching to wipe the corner of her mouth with the back of his hand, before wiping it off on his pants.

“Don't.”

“It's just throw up, it's not even chunky.”

“Oh...” Judy covered her mouth as if another wave was coming on.

“Sorry.”

Judy nodded, she kept her hand over her mouth for another moment. They stayed in the alley for a moment longer letting Judy catch her breath. Nick got up, Judy kept looking up at him. There was a distant look in his eyes, Judy could tell there was something going on in his head. The same could be said for the bunny, Nick thought. There was a concerned look on her face as well. Judy got to her feet, using the wall to keep her stable.

“Are you alright?” Nick finally asked.

“That badger girl, you know her.”

“Yeah, so? I know everyone.”

“You know what I mean, Nick. You were with her once.”

“That's quite the acc-”

Judy didn't let him finish. “I saw the picture of you looking at her, Finnick showed it to me. The way you said her name, it wasn't like just some passing friend. I don't think I've heard you say anyone's name like that before.”

Nick felt a sting of anger peak in the back of his neck. It wasn't something he was prone to feeling. He was more likely to be the one to hide his emotions behind a wall of sarcasm and smugness. 'Never let them see they get to you', with Judy it was always different, though. It surprised even him how easily she could pierce his shell.

“Did you love her?”

“We should get back to my place.”

“Nick, I-”

“Maybe, I don't know. She was fun and different, talented and so much out of my league. Spending time with her made me feel better, made me feel like I was more than just some scrappy fox no one cared about it.”

“What happened?”

Nick averted his gaze from the bunny's, not wanting her to see just how much she was getting to him. “I happened, that's what.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Maybe...maybe some other time.”

Judy touched his chest. “There are some who care about you, Nick.”

The gesture caused a slight pain in his heart, a phantom pain that only existed to remind him that he still felt things deeper then he let himself know. Judy pushed off the wall stumbling into his arm. He pulled her close, her forehead resting against his chest. Nick could feel a sheet of sweat dampening her fur, she was trembling in the cool night air.

“I'm here for you, Nick.” Her breath was warm against his fur.

“I know you are, Carrots, I-” Nick wrapped an arm around her back, giving her a gentle squeeze. “Hey, when we get home, I'll run you a bath. Give you a chance to unwind.”

“That sounds nice and all, but I'm too hungry to think straight.”

“I'll get us something to eat.”

A voice called, a small Fennec fox moved from the shadows only a few feet away from where they were standing. Judy clutching Nick's arm, hiding her face in his chest. Obviously, she was even more embarrassed by the fact that Finnick had witnessed her vomiting as well.

“Hey bud, you're late for the show.”

Judy looked at him so fast one of her ears slapped his chest with an audible pat. Nick looked down at her giving an apologetic smile. Even he couldn't control his foxy nature sometimes. Judy gave him a faint smile, a sort of forgiveness for making her the butt of his joke.

“Nah, I got here during half time. We gotta talk you guys.”

“As much as I'd like to hang out with you guys, I'm still not feeling well.”

“That's cool, boo. Get home, I'll be back later with some grub.”

Nick fished some money from his wallet handing it over. And just as suddenly as the little fox appeared, he disappeared into the night. Judy leaned on Nick looking up at him. Her eyes catching the streetlight just right, even with the contacts it still made his heart speed up.

“Come on, Carrots, let's get you home.”

There was a soft tone in his voice, one that soothed Judy's trembling heart. Before she could react, Nick scooped her up in his arms, cradling her. It wasn't that far to his apartment and he knew that carrying her would be more comfortable than forcing her to walk. Judy protested at first, but it didn't take her long to relax in his arms. She murmured her thanks into his neck and held on.

Through the alley and across the street they went, ducking into another alley led him home. It was almost a mile away from the baron's hideout. A good enough distance to be both discreet and to keep a watchful eye on the badger.

Nick set Judy down so he could unlock the door. He helped her down the step, before following her, closing and locking the door behind him. Judy was already walking towards the bedroom. Obediently he followed her, wanting to make sure she wasn't going to have any troubles.

“I'm fine now, Nick.”

“Are you? Things got pretty deep back there in the alley.”

“I'm sorry for that, I overstepped my bounds.”

“No, we're partners now-”

“There's something I have to tell you.”

“Yeah, me-” Nick cleared his throat and started to talk, but Judy cut him off.

“I want more.”

Nick's ears lay back, he straightened up as if someone stomped on his tail. The way she looked at him, with her big eyes, slacked brows, only confirmed that she was out of his league. She was brave enough to outright admit her feelings to him. Nick wanted to run and hide from her strong gaze. It was the same feeling he'd only felt one other time before. Only one other mammal made him feel so inadequate. That time the feeling proved right, Honey was out of his league and he hurt her, bad.

“I'm-”

“Nick, let's just drop this for now. We can pick it up later.”

“I don't want to screw this up.”

Judy's shook her head, pulling her hat off with one hand, the ear tie with the other. “Nick, don't.”

Nick clenched his fists, feeling a surge of emotions. “I-”

There was a knock on the door, a familiar beat that announced Finnick's arrival. Nick flexed his body, gauging if he could tell Judy all the things he wanted to say before he had to answer the door. Judy touched his cheek with her cold hand, her brows relaxed, a smile moving to her lips.

“Go let Finnick in, we'll talk about this when we have a quiet moment.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Judy rose up as tall as she could, giving him a peck on the chin.

A shiver ran through Nick, his body going from warm to cold the moment she took her hand away. Nick stood just looking at her, then another knock at the door forced him away. Nick hurried through the living room, throwing all the locks open. Finnick stood on the step twirling a key on his finger. In his other hand, a large brown paper bag clutched to his chest.

“Lockin down pretty tight, huh? No wonder why my key didn't work.”

“Sorry about that.”

Nick stepped aside, inviting Finnick in. As the small fox jumped down the tall step, Nick plucked the bag from him, keeping it from spilling. Finnick looked around the room, a smile coming to his small muzzle. His amber eyes shifted around the room in a strange wonderment.

“It's good to see you haven't changed a thing. This place is still a pit, but it smells like home.”

Nick didn't realize until that moment that it had almost been a year since Finnick set foot in this place. It used to be the all time favorite hang out spot. The endless hours the three of them spent together in front of the television, Finnick, Nick, and Honey. The late hours they stayed up enjoying each others company.

“Memory lanes a bitch, huh?”

Nick shook his head as if he were trying to get water out of his ears. “You could say that.”

“Sorry, I didn't warn you earlier about Honey.”

“It's in the past, bud, and so is she.”

“That's pretty cold, Nick, even for you. Honey was our friend, we loved her.”

“I loved her, pal. You were just along for the ride.”

Finnick growled, baring his teeth at Nick. “We had a good thing going, bro. She loved us both, but you got too greedy.”

“And I'm not proud of that. She was the only female I've ever been able to get close too.”

“Until Judy.”

“Yeah.”

“Don't mess that up too. You like her, tell her.”

“Like I told Honey?”

“Dude you told her a year after we both started dating her.”

“I...know.” Nick's ears fell back, he pulled his suspenders down off of his shoulders so they hung at his hips.

“Listen, it's in the past. I don't have animosity towards you. I did once, but then I grew up.”

“How did you find her again?” There was a lingering wonder in Nick's tone

“First of all, get that tone right outta voice. That's how you're going to ruin your chance with Judy. Secondly, Lavender's been my girl for about a year now. I've been given her money to keep her outta trouble. When you split on me, I was destitute.”

“Still sorry about that.”

“I bet you are, now shut up and listen. It's hard for a guy like me to get jobs, you know that. Well, Lavender introduced me to Honey, little did Lavender know. I already knew Honey. One thing lead to another and Honey introduced me to her dad, that started our whole partnership.”

“Is that why you work so hard for him?”

“The dude takes care of those that take care of him.”

“And what if Judy and I have to arrest him?”

Finnick's face when cold for a moment, his eyebrows drawing tight making his eyes sharp. “I'll defend him to the fullest extent of my abilities.”

“I'll have to arrest you.”

“No, you won't because Judy promised me immunity.” Finnick broke out in a deep throat laughter. “Posturing without a follow through, that's so you, Nick.”

“Shut up.”

Nick's shoulders were tense enough as it was, they only grew tighter with rolling yuck that passed through the Fennec's tiny mouth. Nick set the bag on the edge of the table.

“Where's Hop Along?”

“She's in the tub relaxing, probably having a hard time because that annoying laugh of yours.”

“Aw, did I scrunch your panties? Suck it up, buttercup.”

Finnick grabbed the paper bag heading into the bedroom, Nick gave chase, but before he could stop the small fox, he was already through the bathroom door. Nick was relieved to see that Judy had closed the curtain for more privacy.

“Bunny! Dinner is served.” Finnick said, leaning behind the curtain with a to go box.

“Excuse me?!”

“Oh please, you ain't got nothing I ain't already seen a buncha times.”

“Except they're mine!”

“If you're shy about 'em, you can just eat behind the curtain.” Finnick didn't make a move to leave until he got an eye full.

“Finnick!”

“Sorry, my arms aren't long enough. I'm as god made me.”

“Alright, I got my food. You two can clear out now.”

Finnick stepped back out from behind the curtain giving an exaggerated wink towards Nick while making an OK sign with his hand. Nick's mouth slipped open as he glared at Finnick.

Finnick flopped down on the floor, flipping open his box. “I just wanna sit and eat like a family, is that too much to ask?”

“You're such a butthole, you know that?” Nick slipped down, leaning back against the sink cabinet to eat his own food.

“Is this-”

“A soy burger, eat it. It's good for you.”

“Well,” Judy started, with a mouthful of food. “You're not wrong there. If only the company was a good as the food.”

“Hey.” Nick and Finnick said at the same time.

Finnick was meticulously working through his bug-burger. He was taking nips from it as if it were a high-priced delicacy. It was a much different spectacle then watching him eat the grasshopper steak. Judy ate in silence, the only sounds she made was the sloshing of water when she moved. Nick found it hard to eat his burger, his mind filled with so many thoughts. Dealing with issues of the past, with what he did to Finnick, and what he might end up doing to Judy. His mind was a jumble.

“Ugh, I ate too much. Now I'm sick again, just in a different way.”

“At least, when you throw up, this time, you'll have something in your stomach,” Finnick said around cheek full of burger.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence. Nick, will you take this?”

Nick got up from the floor reaching behind the curtain. Nick wasn't about to invade her privacy, no matter how badly he wanted too. Instead, he groped around blindly, trying to find the to go container.

“Down a little, alright closer towards me, to the left...too much. Oh for the love of...just look.” Nick's eyes went wide as he hesitated to poke his head behind the curtain.

“My arm's getting tired.”

Nick looked around the curtain staring at Judy in disbelief. She didn't bother covering herself away from his gaze. She simply held out the box to him. Nick took the box but stared on past it. His eyes tracing her contours before moving back up to her eyes. His heart pounded in his chest. A red tint ran all the way through Judy's ears. She shyly averted her gaze, knowing that he was looking at her.

“Take a picture, will you?”

“I'm so...sorry.” Nick flushed, slipping out from behind the curtain.

Finnick smirked up at him with a french fry sticking out from between his teeth. Nick's whole body felt like it was on fire, he was far too uncomfortable to even smile back. The only thing he could focus on was the thunder of his heart in his ears. Quietly he slipped back down to sit, closing his box of food, pushing it away.

“Why ain't you finishing your dinner?”

A fry flew across the room at him thwaping his chest, rolling into his lap. Finnick was already loading up another fry to flick at him. Nick picked up the fry an ate it, deciding silence would be the best course of action rather than engage the small fox in his childish play.

“Man, Honey was looking fine tonight, huh?”

The water from the tub splashed, Nick could almost see Judy tensing at the mention of Honey's name. Nick threw his hands up in the air mouth 'are you serious'. Finnick wrapped his hand around his muzzle stifling the deep gut rolling laughter that shook his whole body to the point where his box of food slipped off his lap spilling all over the dirty floor. The small fox looked at the rest of his food, his ears slipping back sadly.

“What did you think of her, Nick?” Judy asked, her voice was soft.

Nick pointed at Finnick before dragging his finger across his throat. “It was nice to see her again. She's changed quite a bit since we last talked.”

“Was she always such a good singer?”

“Yeah, I think she's gotten better.” Nick rested a cheek in his hand. “She used to sing in the choir up until the time her mom died a few years ago. After that, she stopped engaging with other.”

“She only wanted to hang with us. We were like her safe haven from all the emotional crap.”

“Then Finnick went to jail for a year-”

“Finnick, you were in jail?”

“Yeah, boo. Not proud about that.”

“So, what happened to Honey?”

“This clown...” Finnick stopped talking when he saw Nick's pleading face, begging him to hold back. “Wasn't enough to keep her feeling good about herself. When her old man took off, she followed him. Hadn't seen her until a couple of months ago.”

Nick mouthed 'thank you' to Finnick, who in return, pointed to the larger fox's to-go box before pointing back to himself. Nick rolled his eyes and passed his food along. Watching as the little fox opened the box helping himself to what was left. Nick heard Judy getting up from the tub. Nick grabbed a fresh towel from the cupboard. He held it behind the curtain, feeling her take it.

“Thank you.”

“Anytime.”

“Don't be shy girl, shimmy them hips out here.”

Nick let out an audible growl. “Didn't you have something you wanted to talk to us about before you leave?”

“Oh yes, I remember you mentioning that in the alley.”

“I wanted to know what the baron wanted to talk to you about?”

“He spoke very fondly of you, said some of his best team members were brought on by you. He said he was impressed with us. He offered us a job with the family.”

“What is this stuff about family.”

“Those closest to him, get to be in his inner circle. You get more benefits than the rest of the slackers.”

Judy pulled the curtain back, the towel wrapped tightly around. She sat on the edge of the tub. Nick watched the delicate way she positioned her legs offering no more free peeks to the two foxes in the room. Finnick didn't bother looking up from his burger. Nick, on the other hand, was struggling to look away. Judy offered him a smirk, causing him to look away embarrassed that she caught him.

“Good, I just wanted to make sure he wasn't mad at me for bringing you two aboard.”

“The exact opposite actually.”

“What did he have you do?” Judy asked.

“I've only done four or five jobs for him specifically. I broke into a couple of hospitals, gathering a few things. The last job I did was breaking into this Pharmacy in Podunk nowhere.”

“I remember the report on the pharmacy, but the hospitals, this is the first I'm hearing of it.”

“That's because the hospitals don't track equipment as closely as they should,” Nick added.

“Seems likely. I went through the ducts. No one saw me go in and no one got hurt.”

“At the pharmacy, do you remember what you grabbed?”

“They were white pills, beyond that I don't know. I didn't ask what they were for.”

“And the baron asked for you specifically.”

“Yup.”

“Not a whole lot to go on.” Judy sighed, hanging her head.

“And we can't use any of it.”

“That's right.” Finnick shoved two fries in his mouth.

“We'll just have to play dress up a little while longer.”

Nick moved over to Judy, resting his cheek on her knees. “It'll be fine, Carrots, we'll overcome.”

“I know.” Judy brushed Nick away, before walking into the bedroom.

“Ooh is it getting chilly in here, or is it just me.”

“Shut up.” Nick pushed himself up from the floor to follow her.

Judy pulled a bag out from under Nick's bed. It was one of the many bags Clawhauser brought in with him. Judy opened it, it was full of her clothes. Street clothes, pajamas, and several pair of underwear. Nick shoved his hands in his pocket, trying to think of away to talk to Judy. Obviously, she was angry with him. There were so many things she could be upset about, it was hard to narrow it down. When he opened his mouth to talk, Finnick walked into the room carrying both boxes of food.

“Sorry that took me so long, I had to clean up my burger. Alright, kids, I'm out. You two be good, I'll see you on the flip side.”

“Night, 'lil fella.”

“Good night, Finnick. We'll see you soon.”

Finnick pounded his chest a few times before walking out of the room. Nick listened for the front door to close before even attempting to approach Judy again. When he heard it, Judy turned around, looking at him. The ferocity of her movement caused him to take a few steps back.

“Are you enjoying this? All this cloak and dagger stuff. We have enough evidence-”

“But we don't. Finnick won't testify, that means our Baron Bouncer makes a clean getaway. It may be years before we'll find him again.”

“Are you sure it's that, and not all this criminal element stuff going to your head? Sometimes being surrounded by ones peers...”

The moment the words left Judy's mouth she knew she'd gone too far. Nick pursed his lips taking a deep breath. It was almost as if he were strengthening his resolve. Nick was someone who was used to running and hiding when emotions got involved. This time, he had to stand up to her.

“You are my peers now. The ZPD. I may not be entirely lawful, but I'm still good.”

“I know you are, Nick, I'm sorry about what I said. I've got so much going on in my head, I just can't...I'm struggling to keep things under control.”

“Talk to me, that's just one of many reasons I'm here for. I mean other than being eyecandy.”

Judy giggled and gave Nick a gentle punch. “Stop, I'm trying to be serious.”

“Alright, sorry.”

“Now that Honey's involved, are you going to able to do your job?”

“Yes and that's the honest truth.”

“What happened between you two?”

“I...I don't want to talk about it, a least not right now.”

“I need you to tell me.”

“Why is it so important to you?”

“Because I love you.”

Nick's world felt like it was slowly sliding on its side. The room shifting around him as if he'd taken a few more whiskey shots with the Baron. The visceral reaction caused him to stumble into the dresser, bracing himself against it. Judy rested her hands on his hips, holding him up.

“You love me?”

“I think I do. You occupy my mind so much now. When I saw the photo of you and Honey, I got jealous. It happened again tonight when you were looking at her. You've never looked at me that way. I want you to, I want to be what she was to you.”

“You've never seen me look at you like that because I do it when you're not looking.”

Judy smiled, resting her head against his chest. Nick touched her chin, lifting her face to look at him. He leaned in to kiss her. She pulled away, keeping her eyes on his. Nick embarrassingly smacked his lips, knowing that he must look like a fool all puckered up.

“I'm not ready for that, Nick. The waters are still a bit gray for me to just go diving in.”

“I understand.”

Nick moved to lay on the bed, Judy catching his hand before he got too far. “Not tonight, Nick. Will you please sleep on the couch, just until I've had time to figure this all out.”

“Yeah, sure. Let me get cleaned up and I'll be out of your hair.”

“Thank you. And please take those contacts out. I miss seeing your green eyes.”

“Sure thing, Carrots.”

 


	11. Down One More...

Nick and Judy wormed their way through the sanctuary, keeping their ears and eyes peeled for any information or evidence that might help them bust the baron. The majority of the mammals around seemed to only be there for their own gains. A large tiger, Nick talked to admitted to never paying anything back to the baron. When Nick asked why the only response was baron never called on him to do a job. Judy managed to work her way, unnoticed, between the legs of a zebra who spoke of some strange happenings in the lower levels of the sanctuary. Nick wasn't surprised to find that not everyone was truly aware of what was going on.

The speakers thumped its loud music, between that and the bodies jumping around dancing and the loud yelling and laughing. It was enough to give Nick a headache. One odd thing occurred to Judy that Nick hadn't noticed until she expressed her concerns to him, Finnick was nowhere to be seen. There was always a chance he just decided not to come to the hideout that day, but Judy thought he might be out on a job.

“Hey, meat!”

The deep voice cut through the cacophony of noise, freezing Nick and Judy in their tracks. When they looked back they were greeted by a bulky badger in a pressed gray suit. The closer he drew the better of a look Nick got of him. This was one of the biggest badgers Nick had ever seen. Even under the three-piece suit, his muscles bulged. When he sneered all the teeth on the left side of his face looked chrome, a huge scar ran down the same side. What little fur grew over the scar was white and baby fine. The badger threw a huge duffle bag on the ground in front of them.

“Take this to Lavender and make it snappy.”

“Make it snappy. What are you, a fifties sitcom?”

“Listen here, Fox. I'll pop your head like a zit and use the pus as fur-gel for your lady friend here.”

Nick smirked and held his hands up. “Alright, alright, jeez you guys need to find your sense of humor.”

“Get yourself gone, puke.”

Nick picked up one side of the duffle bag, hefting the strap onto his shoulder. Judy fell in behind him getting the other side. It was almost impossible to tell what was inside the back and he wasn't about to check, at least, not right now. One thing he was sure of was it was heavy and almost impossible to move through all the bodies dancing in the way.

Nick grunted angrily as he moved to dodge around a rhino only to get his tail stepped on by a lion. “Everyone get out of the way!”

Mammals stopped dancing and turned to look at who shouted. When they saw Judy they all started whispering to each other, moving to let the pair through. One of the wolves even offered to help her carrying it, but Judy assured him that it wasn't necessary.

“How do you like that?” Judy grunted as she slipped under the counter into Lavender's den.

“Like what?”

“I'm famous.”

“Of course, you are, sugar.” A playful voice called from overhead.

Nick and Judy slowed their paces looking up at sleek white fox laying out on the table above. His blue eyes gauging Nick, before moving to Judy. In a graceful motion, the fox slipped down from the tall table dropping onto the duffle bag, the extra weight causing it to slip from Nick's shoulder.

“Hey, pal-”

“Pearl!” The fox pointed to his chest, before pointing back and forth between the bunny and the fox. “Patrick and Fiver?”

“How did you know that?” Judy slipped the strap off of her shoulder relieved to have the weight gone.

“Everyone's talking about you two. Besting bad boy Manx, not an easy feat. As for your bunny hubby here, mammals here admire someone whose not afraid to live outside the box.”

“What do you mean?” Nick straddled the duffle bag.

Pearl smirked helping himself to a seat on Nick's knee. “Thank you, dear-”

“Hey, buddy.”

“Don't worry, I won't charge you for the privilege.”

“I mean-”

Pearl reached up and touched one black finger to Nick's lips. “Shh, I prefer my men strong and silent.”

Judy covered her mouth, stifling a giggle. “You were saying?”

“Oh yes, thank you dear. Up above in the beautiful city of Zootopia, it's not illegal to date or marry outside of your species, but as progressive as we want to think we are, it's frowned upon. The whispers and looks are enough to tear out a faint heart even when it's burning so brightly.” The fox used his whole body to gesture his statement, he rested back against Nick wrapping an arm around his neck, leaning back so their muzzles were touching.

“Now, here we are today. Your handsome Romeo here, not only married outside of his species but married prey. A fox and a bunny, natural enemies coming together to form a perfect union. It's romantic beyond words.”

In a graceful fluid motion, the fox shift around on Nick's knee straddling him, leaning closer than Nick was comfortable with. “You both are so beautiful that if I had a wish, I would wish that you could create a child together. Someone to truly unite Zootopia.” The fox booped Nick's nose with his finger.

“Thank you for that, Pearl but we gotta deliver this.”

“Oh poo, that's alright. It appears that I have a gentlemammal caller. Fiver, if you ever decide to...come visit. Bring him with you for a big discount. See ya!”

Pearl scurried away to intercept a chubby raccoon who was barely able to stand on his own, obviously drank too much. Nick got up from the duffle bag dusting himself off.

“Ugh, I have glitter all over me.”

“Oh don't be such a baby, he seemed nice.”

“I guess your right, sure has some boundary issues, though.”

On the count of three, they picked up the duffle bag and carried it through the front door of the club. They were topped immediately by a jaguar with a broad chest and large arms. He was clutching a radio in one hand and a clipboard in the other.

“Names?”

“Fiver and Patrick.”

“You're not on the list, can't let you in. Folks here are too busy for surprise visitors.”

“Nah, we're making a delivery for a lazy badger.”

“Carlos, I'm not surprised. That dude never does anything he doesn't want to. It goes down this hall to the second door to the left.”

“Second door, left, thanks.”

Judy worked to swing the back of the duffle bag so they could move it along the hall. The bag got heavier and heavier the further they moved it. Nick counted out loud until they reached the door. A placard with the word 'Supplies' etched on it, hung on the wall to the right of the door. Nick opened the door surprised to see a half a dozen other duffle bags the same size and shape as the one they carried. At the back of the supply closet was another gray door, it stood ajar. The room lead into was too dark too see in.

“What do you suppose is in all these bags?” Nick grunted he pointed to the pile of bags and they both heaved at the same time, stacking it on top.

“Clean bed-clothes I'd imagine.”

Nick unzipped the bag, surprised to see a thick roll of bubbled plastic. Upon closer inspection the bubbles were roughly three inches square and full of white pills. Judy opened another one to find the same thing except in the bubbles was a fine powder. A sound, coming from the open doorway, echoed into the room. Nick crept over to take a look, he could hear Judy zipping the bags closed behind him.

Through the door was a wide open room that was pitch dark. A stairway lead, down into a dark cavern. Nick could hear rushing water from below, there was a smell in the air, something acrid. It was something he'd not smelled before. Another sound echoed up from below, this time, it sounded like voices. Nick, overcome by his curiosity, started down the stairs. Judy followed behind him, both trying to be as quiet as possible.

The stairway seemed to go on forever. At one point Nick started to believe he was in an episode of the Twilight Zone. Just climbing down a neverending staircase until he felt out of the world. It was a relief when he reached a landing the final flight of stairs came to a concrete floor. The area was lit by a dull pale light. It was a large round room with four separate offshoots, large hallways that lead deeper into the compound. Nick cocked his ear trying to hear where the voices were coming from. Judy touched her chest with a flat palm, then snatch it up to make a peace sign. Then she tapped on her ear and pointed to the hall on the other end of the room. Nick followed what she was motioning. 'I hear two people, that way.' Nick nodded following Judy to where she heard the voices.

When they entered the corridor they saw a door hanging open. That's where the voices were coming from. They plastered themselves again the wall, Nick looked at Judy seriously. He touched his chest with his palm, reached up and flicked his ear, then made a peace sign. Judy watched him intensely. He pointed a thumb towards the room and finished by making boobs with his hands.

Judy's lips went a skewed, her eyebrows furrowed. Nick started laughing and nudged her in the side. She closed her hand around his muzzle and glared into his eyes. Nick's ears fell back immediately regretting his joke.

“I hate this!”

The voice was loud enough to cause the both of them to jump pressing their backs tightly against the concrete wall. Nick and Judy looked at each other, Judy mouthed a pair of names. 'Lavender and Honey'. Nick nodded slowly as they kept listen.

“I do too, love, but if this is the only way we can-”

“But it's not. We could run away from this place, from my dad and all of his goons. We could make a life for each other.”

“You're talking crazy, Honey. Your dad would sic his hounds on us. Besides, I don't have any money and neither do you.”

Nick looked around the corner into the room. Lavender had her hands resting on the female badger's hips. Honey had her arms wrapped around the others neck. They were sharing a tender glance. Nick could see Lavender was smiling, but Honey had her back to him. There was the quiet sound of kissing before a harsh pull away. Honey turned walking towards the door. Nick ducked back, pressing his back to the wall, his tail puffed up.

“I'm tired of waiting around for my life to begin.”

“Well, I'm here with you and we're together. We just have to be a little more patient.”

“I won't wait forever.” Honey growled.

“Why are you being so cruel to me?”

“I just...you know what, forget it.”

“Maybe I should.”

The door flew open hammering the wall hard enough to send concrete chips raining down from the wall scattering across the floor. Lavender left in such a hurry she didn't even notice the two mammals hiding in the shadows near the door.

“Lavender, wait! Come back, dammit.”

Judy looked at Nick and patted her chest pointing to the floor where she knelt. Then he patted his own chest and pointed to the door. Judy shook her head and Nick held up his hands making a count of five with his fingers.

“Trust me.”

“Whose there?”

Nick backed towards the door, watching as Judy's face fell to desperation. It was too late to stop him, he'd already committed himself by speaking out loud. He disappeared through the doorway strutting into the room like he owned the place.

Honey whipped around to look at him, her eyebrows bent in fury, her fists balled ready for a fight. Nick kept his hands in his pocket giving the room a quick once over. The room looked like a large science lab. The scent he'd smelled earlier had been chemicals being melted down. It was mixing with the smell of ozone from the Bunsen burners. The room was eerily sterile with the exception of the fox and badger. Everything polished as new from the stainless tables to the glass beakers.

Honey lowered her hands, still keeping them balled up ready to defend herself from the smaller mammal. Nick was dumbstruck by how much she hadn't changed. Same hairstyle still rocking the same type of clothes, baggy jeans and tank top of varying colors. He could even smell the soft scent of her, she never used perfume to mask her natural smell. On her left hand, like a makeshift glove was a pair of red fishnet stockings. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they'd once belong to Lavender. The color alone was a dead giveaway.

“What do you want, fox. You're not supposed to be down here.”

“Hey, Honey.”

Honey cocked her head and glared at him, her green eyes going wide. “Nick?”

 

When Judy heard Nick use his real voice her heart sped up but when the badger spoke his real name, she had to see for herself what was happening. All she could see was Nick's back and the reaction on the badger's face. Stunned wouldn't even describe it. The face slowly melted into a smile, the badger hugged her body fondly at this strange meeting. Judy shifted her ears to get a better listen.

“What are you doing here, Nick? Get fired from the ZPD already?”

“No, but har har, always quick with a joke.”

“Why shouldn't I be? Especially After what you did to Finnick, not once, but twice. Ditched him for your bunny pal, would that be the fiery red head you're roaming around with?”

Judy felt her heart pounding in her chest as she crept back around the corner pressing her back to the wall, anger swelling inside of her. There was a heat radiating from his body, her fists balling tightly. Nick was going to be sorry the next time she was alone with the sneaky fox. Judy couldn't stand it any longer, she ducked around the corner getting up close to the door to watch everything unfold.

“Judy, her name's Judy.”

“Hopps, that's right. First bunny cop.”

“Yep.”

The badger took a step closer to him, grabbing him by his suspenders Nick didn't raise his hands, he just left them in his pockets. Would he still have the smug look on his face, Judy wondered?

“You're an idiot for coming here, you know that right? I can't wait to tell my dad, he's been itching for a chance to end you.”

“Before he does, just hear me out, please.”

“Why?”

“Because I said 'please'.”

Honey released him and put her hands on her hips, her lips curved down. Judy could see that she was truly considering the fox's offer. The distant look in her eyes as she studied the bubbles churning in the beakers. When she looked back at Nick, she nodded slowly.

“Alright, you have five minutes.”

“I'm sorry for what I did to you and Finnick. When I first met you, my life was such a whirlwind, there was no stability. You helped me feel better, about myself, about everything. You were my safe place, but I'm so emotionally desolate I couldn't bring myself to tell you that. When I finally thought I could, I found out Finnick felt the same way about you as I did. I couldn't let myself be selfish enough to hurt him. I thought the three of us could work out together.”

“So you hid it from me?”

“I did.”

“What we had, Nick...what the three of us had, was special. It was family. Not the type you read about in the newspaper obviously, but I really loved you both. You helped me during one of the most difficult times of my life. My mother was...everything to me.”

Nick moved closer looking up at the taller badger, he took her hand lacing their fingers. Judy felt the anger wash away, replaced by a pain in her stomach. When she tried to swallow the lump in her throat choked her. Hearing the truth was bad enough, but seeing the way Nick looked at her felt worse. Seeing how tenderly he caressed her hands, it made her heart hurt.

“I know.”

“Then Finnick went to jail and I leaned on you so hard for support.”

“I took that as my chance to make my move. God, I was such an idiot. I mean this from the bottom of my heart. I'm sorry for what I did.”

“Be that as it may, things are different now, Nick.”

“I know that.”

“Then why did you come back?”

“I'm here to gather evidence on your father and arrest him.” Nick cringed, biting his bottom lip.

“What?”

“He's doing bad things, Honey.”

“No, he isn't. He's just making a safe haven for the ones that Zootopia chews up and spits out.”

Judy drew closer to the door, relieved to see Honey pull away from Nick. The badger rested her hands against the table slumping her weight onto them, she hung her head.

“That's what he wants you to believe, Honey. He's robbing pharmacies and hospitals, making chemical compounds for these darts-”

“Shut up.”

“No, you need to hear this. These darts, the ones that he was going to pump into Manx, they'll kill you. It only takes three to put you in a coma you can't wake up from.”

“It's a lie.”

“No, it isn't.”

Nick and Honey both turned to see Judy stepping through the door. Honey gritted her teeth and glared from the rabbit to the fox. She gave Nick such a hard shove that he fell back onto the concrete floor. He grunted, shifting to get back to his feet again.

“You son of a...a set up, really?”

“Listen, Honey. I know this sounds crazy, but the other day your dad shot us with these darts.”

“I don't care, Judy or whate-”

“Look.”

Judy opened up her jacket, shifting her bodysuit so the bruise on her chest could be seen. Nick stood next to her with his shirt up as well. One swollen pinprick on his chest, the other on his stomach.

“One will make you groggy, two will make you sleep...”

“Three will make you dream forever and rest in peace.” Honey finished the line, tears welling up in her eyes. “It's Eternal Dream, mom's favorite poem. Oh, daddy.”

Judy rested a hand against Honey's forearm. “I'm sorry, Honey. We didn't want you to find out this way.”

“I didn't want to think he was up to something.”

“We never want to think that the ones we care about are capable of doing wrong.” Judy looked into Nick's eyes, a soft smile coming to her lips.

“Yeah, but what can I do? I'm a prisoner here too.”

"If you overhear anything you think will be useful, please come and tell us."

“Anything else?”

“Keep pretending we're just Fiver and Patrick, goons for hire.”

“I'll see what I can do. I-”

“Are we having a party, pity I wasn't invited.”

“Dad?”

The baron walked into the room, he had to turn slightly to fit through the door. When he saw the three of them standing in the center of the room a grim look washed over his face. He reached up and nonchalantly rubbed his cheek with his knuckles. If he was trying to intimidate them, he was doing a good job.

“Hello, sir.”

“Honey, you're not suppose to be down here, we've talked about that before. As for you two, you're never invited down here. This place is off limits.”

“I heard someone singing down here and I just couldn't help but to see who it was.”

“Yeah, I come down her to practice sometimes the acoustics are amazing.”

“I just go where he does, sir.” Judy added, punching Nick in the shoulder.

“Well, I suggest you finish up your business down here and get out. Fiver, I want to see you and your husband in my office in five minutes.”

Judy took a step forward. The baron reached down thrusting his hand hard into her chest, stopping her instantly. It forced the air out of her lungs. Nick made a move, but Judy grabbed his arm to stop him from doing anything stupid.

“Never. Let. Me. Catch you down here again. Any of you.”

“Yes, sir.” Judy stared up into the baron's cold gaze, her eyes watering as she fought to breath.

As the pair departed, Honey started singing a sad song. They started up the stairs before it reached a chorus Judy recognized. It was a song she'd heard on the radio years ago. A song about a boy going off to be a soldier and coming back in a box. The darkness of the chamber only added to the sadness. The haunting voice was more like a dirge. With where they were going, it gave Judy very little comfort. Nick took her hand and Judy looked up at him, she could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes.

 


	12. Breaking and Entering

 

Back in the baron's office Nick and Judy sat in the luxurious leather chairs in front of the desk. The baron sat on the other side quiet and motionless. The three stared at each other as the clock on his at the edge of his desk ticked the seconds away. Nick and Judy shared a glance, Judy could feel a nervous spike running up her spine. A voice in her head urge her to say something, another side of her ordered her to run away, anything to end this limbo she lingered in.

The baron licked his lips, sitting forward to rest his hands on the desk. His steel-gray eyes stared deep into Judy's soul. To her surprise, the stern face soften but only for a brief second. The baron opened the bottom drawer of his desk retrieving something. When he held up the item, both Judy and Nick flinched. It was a light-weight aluminum tranquilizer gun of a new design. The baron shifted it around so that the pair could view it from every angle it gleamed in the warm lighting of the room. He thumbed a switch on the side of it and the chamber popped open sending a familiar looking dart falling into his other hand.

“Phraxus.” The baron mused, holding up the small dart made of the same material as the tranq gun.

The cartridge was roughly two inches long and half an inch in diameter. Inside the metal casing was a small tube filled with a purple liquid that matched the purple feather pompom attached to the end. Nick recognized it almost immediately, it was the same type he pulled out of Judy's chest. The sight of it caused Judy's nose to twitch in fear.

“That's pretty and all, but what is it?”

Nick's Newsie's accent was spot on as usual. The mere sound of his nasally tone annoyed the baron, it was evident by the expression on his face. The way he glared at the fox as if he were trying to shoot daggers from his eyes.

“I was hoping to field test the two of you before I showed this to you. It's the heart of my empire, the thing that will make everyone stop and notice.”

“Phraxus, what does that mean?”

“It's...a long story.”

“Take your time, we're in no hurry.” Judy's accent got better the more she used it.

“Not yet. Prove yourself to me first and I'll open the doors wide for you. I'll bring you into my flock and bath you in the glory within.”

“What's the job?”

The baron slipped the dart back into the chamber and clicked it closed. “In an hour, the St. Myriand Hospital in Zootopia's center square will be closing off their tenth floor for renovations. I suggest you go there and gather...these items for me.”

The baron pulled a slip of paper from the center drawer sliding it across the desk towards the pair. Judy took the item and gave it a quick read over. The corners of her mouth dipping down before she looked back at the baron.

“I don't get it, this stuff is all junk. It would be easier to steal this from a medical supply store.”

“Yes, but stores have inventory lists making the items traceable, say the cops get involved. They would be made aware of what I'm stealing and then devise what I'm using the stuff for. I'd rather they stay in the dark.”

“Wouldn't a hospital have the same type of inventory?” Nick questioned.

“Normally yes, but with the renovations-”

“It could be months before anyone notices them missing, that's genius.”

“Precisely, Fiver.”

“Do we get some of those really cool guns?”

The baron glared at Nick shaking his head. “Not yet. Let's see how you perform, now get out of here and don't come back until the job's done.”

“Yes, sir.”

The pair got up hurrying out of the room, letting the door close behind them. They had just under and hour to get to the hospital, luckily, with the renovation they should only have a skeleton crew working that floor. The mission should be a cake walk but Judy had a feeling something was going to go wrong.

 

***

 

Much to Judy's surprising, the operation had gone smoothly. Thanks to using the air ducts, Nick and Judy were able to make it through undetected. The hardest part was finding the right supply closet and getting in without making any noise. When they found all the equipment Nick and Judy loaded it up on a pair of black duffle bags, smaller and much easier to carry than the one they'd moved earlier. When everything was ready Nick and Judy slipped out of the room making a dash for the elevator. Once inside they didn't have much of a plan for the rest of the mission.

“God, I hope this works.” Judy shifted nervously, Nick could see her muscles tensing.

“It will be fine, what's the worse that could happen.”

“We get arrested and fail our mission.”

“That won't happen, I mean you did make the call to Bogo, right?”

“Yeah, but he didn't answer so I had to leave a message.”

“He's the chief of police, I'm sure he's got everything under control. You keep that up and you'll worry yourself gray.”

“Too late.” Judy forced a chuckle.

The numbers above the chrome doors clicked down one by one. Nick hummed along with the soothing piano music that sounded a bit too loud for the small compartment. Nick's calm demeanor only seem to stress Judy out more. Three...two...one. There was a quiet ding and the doors slid open. Nick played it cool but he half expected to see the entire ZPD force waiting for them in the lobby. Instead, there was only a security guard at his desk reading a comic book and a mole custodian trying to get his floor-waxer to work.

“See.”

“One of these days you're going to be wrong, I just hope I'm there to see it.”

Nick strutted through the main hall like he owned the place. Judy stayed close still not confident in the ease of their escape. When they reached the guard's desk the bobcat didn't look away from his comic, not noticing the two odd-looking visitors toting full duffle bags. Nick looked back at Judy and winked at her as he leaned into the rotating door. Judy hurried so she could ride in the same wedge as Nick. They were greeted with the cool night air calling them to freedom.

“Let's get-”

“Freeze, scum!”

Nick turned and saw a large rhino in a police uniform aiming his tranq gun at them. McHorn, Nick grumbled, his instincts taking over, The fox bolted away, Judy was already in front of him having noticed the cops almost a second before Nick had. The medical bags were heavy, cumbersome to maneuver, but there was no going back now and there was no way they could turn themselves in. Failure was not an option.

“Train!” Judy panted.

“Good idea, up ahead to the left.”

When they rounded the corner Judy pointed to the train station up ahead. She darted across the street and between two cars. Nick was hot on her heels. Charging right behind them running as fast as he could, McHorn was panting so loudly Nick could judge his distance. Lucky, for them the Rhino was slower, giving them an ample head start that only seemed to be growing.

On the other hand, McHorn was armed and one of the best shots in the ZPD. The bite of a tranq dart on the inside of his thigh caused Nick the yelp, stumbling a few steps before he regained his full speed run. In the same instance, his other thigh snapped up, breaking the dart leaving the pin stuck inside his leg. Judy was outrunning him now as each step felt like a fire burning in his leg. His vision was starting to black out at the edges of his eyes. He wanted to call to her to slow down, but he couldn't get enough oxygen in his lungs to make a sound. Then he saw her, she turned and noticed he was falling behind. Salvation, he thought but then the world turned upside down. The pavement rushing up to meet him, biting and clawing at his shoulder and hip. He slid to a stop against a car tire. Through his hazy vision, he could see a white wolf in a cop uniform approaching. He'd been blindsided and now all was lost.

“Get away!”

Judy's accent was enough to draw his eyes to find her. Her tiny body flew through the air as she planted both feet into the wolf's chest. She fell back on the concrete but rolled to get back to her feet. What happened to the wolf, Nick wondered. He was gone from his field of vision, but he doubted that Fangmeyer was gone altogether. Judy grabbed Nick by his arm pulling him to his feet.

“Get up, love. We gotta go.”

Another dart whizzed by, sticking in the bag on Nick's back. The force of the dart caused something to shatter inside the bag, which was better than sticking in his shoulder where it had intended to go. Judy used her surprising strength to pull the fox along. She grabbed her bag from where she left it on their way passed.

“I'm going numb.” Nick warned.

“Not on my watch, the train is just ahead. Once we make it you can sleep for as long as you want.”

“Promise.”

“I'll spoon you myself.”

Nick did his best to ignore the burning pain in his thigh as he pumped his arms and legs as fast as they would go. He could see a smile stretch on Judy's face. A wild and free look, unhampered by rules and regulations. She was having fun with this, even in Nick's hazy thoughts he couldn't help but be happy for her.

The train's door closed as it starting chugging away. Nick and Judy ducked and dodged around passengers waiting patiently to get through the turnstile. But the two vigilantes had no such luxury as time. They pushed their way through, jumping the mechanized arms and driving towards the train. Mammals flailed and fell all around them like dominoes. Nick wanted to apologize, but he had no breath left to waste with pleasantries. They were doing important work and that would have to be enough for them.

“Stop them!”

Fangmeyer yelled from behind them, two mammals dressed in security guard uniforms emerged from their booth converging on the pair. Judy dropped down as one tried to grab her, gracefully she darted in front of Nick hammering both her palms into the other guard sternum. The angle and the force knocking him back. It was like a ballet, except more violence. It was something he'd never seen before. Top of her class had a new meaning to him now, small but mighty. Without missing a beat she was back to leading him to the train.

The last car was sliding by, but she grabbed the edge propelling herself over the railing at the back. She turned holding her hand out for Nick. Nick pumped as hard as he could reaching out to her, his lungs felt like they were going to explode.

“Come on!”

Nick reached for her, feeling her soft hands close around his before she pulled with all her might. Nick flew hard into the back door of the train and slid down to sit on his backside. The train pulled away from the station he could see McHorn give them a thumbs up, before slapping Fangmeyer on the shoulder. Nick's eyes were closing by themselves, they only opened when he felt something tugging on him. He opened his eyes to see Judy's worry stricken face. She worked hard pulling him into the back train car. Everything seemed to be swimming in his head and then blackness again.

 

***

 

Judy ignored the aching in her legs and the pounding of her heart. She pulled the bag from Nick's shoulder before propping him up on an old freight blanket she found folded in the corner. Her fingers searched his body, she knew he'd been shot, but the dart wasn't there anymore. Finding the entry wound would be next to impossible.

That's when she saw the tear on the inside of his pant leg, near his thigh. Judy blushed and leaned down trying to find it. The needle was barely sticking out of the wound but at least, she found it. Quickly she worked, trying to bite the needle with her bucked teeth but the pants kept shifting in the way, covering her nose forcing her to pull away so she could breathe.

“Oh Nick, sorry you have to be asleep for this one. You'd never let me live this down.” Judy pulled the suspenders down over his shoulders, her fingers fighting with the button on his pants.

Judy pulled Nick's pants down over his hips fighting to get them all the way off. She turned Nick's leg so she could get a better look at the bruised wound. After shifting her fingers through his fur she managed to find the wound again. She bit down on the area, using her bucked teeth to flex the muscle, hoping that the needle would come out. Nick shifted, gritting his teeth at the feeling of her teeth biting. There it was, she bit down on it, pulling the inch long needle from his leg. When she sat back her eyes met with a young train attendant. The squirrel had a look of terror in his eyes as he held up his hands.

“You can't be in here!”

Judy reached for her badge, cursing herself for not bringing it. With no other option, she spit the needle on the floor, resting her hand on the small of her back miming a motion that looked like she may pull a gun. The attendant shifted a few steps away.

“Get out! Forget what you saw, ya hear?”

The attendant nodded and retreated through the small hatch built into the door. Judy was impressed that it worked at all, quickly she when back to work. Putting her lips to the wound, sucking as hard as she could. Nick moaned and shifted his head from side to side trying to wake up from the drug induced haze. If she could remove even a few drops, it would keep Nick from passing out completely. When she sat back on her heels she spat the mixture of serum, blood, and saliva onto the floor of the train. Her face was hot from running, from blushing after being so forward with Nick's body. A sigh of relief washed over her when she saw one of his eyes open a sliver.

“I wanted to make a 'while you're down there' joke, but I was way too late.”

“Shut up, Nick.” Judy laughed, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand.

 


	13. A High Vice to Pay

Judy shifted out from under the fox's weight helping to lean him against the wall of the elevator. When she stood up to stretch her back she was rewarded with a loud pop in her back. The hour was late and she was tired. Her back and knees ached from all the extra weight she carried. The trek back to the hideout had taken quite some time. Barker, the other wolf twin, had been nice enough to carry the two black duffle bags onto the elevator for her.

“I called down to, Bleaker. He's going to help you get these bags to the baron. I...just wanted you guys to know, you did really great up there.”

“Wait, what?”

“Oh, you'll find word travels fast around these parts.”

“Clearly. Well, thanks, it's not been easy. Name's Barker right?” Judy slid down to sit next to Nick, who was groggy from the tranq shot.

“Yeah, how'd you know?”

“Word travels fast around here.”

“Har har, Bleaker told you, huh? I'm surprised he'd waste time talking about his dumb brother.”

“Nah, he cares about you.”

“How?”

“I can just hear it in his voice.”

The wolf's tail wagged excitedly. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Barker stepped out of the elevator, sliding the panel door closed before tapping the down button. She could hear him whisper 'thank you' in a thoughtful voice as the elevator car slipped away. Nick rested his head on Judy's shoulder sighing.

“You just made that kid's night, you know that?”

“Oh, you're awake. How are you feeling?”

“Like, when I'm feeling better, I'm going to call Bogo and give him a piece of my mind.”

Judy ran her fingers along Nick's feverish forehead. “I already did.”

“What...When?”

“When you were napping on the train.”

“Did you ask him why he deemed it necessary to brutalized us?”

“This was our first mission. Bogo was certain that the baron would send someone to spy on us, to see how we handle ourselves.”

“That's sound logic.”

“Bogo did take some precautions, though. The darts that Fangmeyer and McHorn used were filled with only a fraction of the tranquilizing gel.”

“Oh, that's disheartening. I thought I was just getting better at resisting the effects.”

“I don't think it works that way, hon. You'd have to inject yourself with an anti-tranquilizer shot right after getting hit, even then it's no guarantee.”

“There's no such thing.”

“I know, I just figured since you were living in a fantasy world where a regular mammal can be immune to tranquilizer darts, I thought I would join you in there rather than force you into the real world.”

“Har har, Carrots, very funny, but you ran on too long. Quips need to be short and to the point, like your head.”

Judy giggled and kissed the top of his head. “Stupid fox.”

“Jerk bunny.”

The elevator slid to stop at the bottom of the shaft. Judy realized something was wrong from the first moment Bleaker pulled the panel door open. It sanctuary was quiet. No music, no talking at first Judy wondered where everyone had gone. Bleaker regarded Judy with a smile as he picked up the bags leading the way.

Judy helped Nick to his feet, using her as a crutch. When they entered the main chamber of the hideout the pair stopped suddenly. The room was full of mammals, they were all standing looking at them curiously. Lavender and Pearl stood at the front clutching hands, smiles on their faces. Above the lot on the stage was the baron. He stood with his hands behind his back. To his left was Honey, who judging by the look on her face, wasn't as pleased as the rest of the group. To the Baron's right, Finnick, dressed all in black with a smirk on his face.

“Our family...” The baron began. “...is made up of thieves, number runners, and con artists. Our sanctum is a hollowed out sewer that existed before this city even had a name. Our home is made from the scraps that society deems useless, dangerous, and not worth spit. When I look at you, I see family.” The baron looked at his daughter, gripping her shoulder.

“They call us lowlifes and cast us aside, when it's their rules, regulations, and greed mongering that drove us to this point.” The baron made a grand gesture with his hands.

The baron pointed at a tall mustang standing down in front near the circle. “They took your home because you couldn't pay your mortgage.”

“That's right.”

The baron point at a lion who was leaning on crutches. “They arrested you because an elephant attacked you and you defended yourself.”

“Yes.”

“You robbed a gas station, so you could buy medication for your child.”

Judy's heart skipped a beat as she followed to where the baron was pointing. Pearl stiffened and rubbed the back of his neck. A red tint flushed his narrow face. Judy looked up at Nick, who was shaking his head.

“And you! What did they do to you?” The baron pointed at Nick and Judy.

“They're trying to foreclose on our farm house. The house belonged to my folks and been in the family for years. I was hoping to raise my children there.”

“And now.”

“My husband and I sleep under bridges and in parks.”

“Not anymore, you're part of our family and this family welcome you both.”

Each and everyone in the crowd walked up, tossing money on the ground at their feet. There were soft whispers of a 'welcomes', 'congrats', and 'glad you made its'. The pile at their feet grew exponentially until only a handful of family members were left to offer their welcomes.

Pearl took each of their hands and pressed them to his face for an affectionate nuzzle. Giving a soft kiss to each of their palms before fishing a twenty-dollar bill out of his scant shorts dropping it onto the pile. “I'm so happy for you, both.”

Manx, the wolf, who fought Judy, held out a hundred-dollar bill to her. Through a trembling smile, he whispered 'sorry' and backed away from them.

Lavender stepped up, passing a gold coin to them. “This is a VIP coin for use in my establishment. It's good for one whole night. Only the best for you both all on the house.”

“Thank you.” Judy uttered, her voice was quiet at first. “Thank you all, my husband and I are so pleased to finally have a place we can call home.”

The crowd erupted in applause. Nick's shifted his eyes to look at Judy, there was a glistening light in her eyes. A huge smile on her face. Judy felt her chest swelling with pride. The comradery in the room was spell bounding. The baron's conviction, charisma, and words lingered throughout the chambers. It caused her heart to flutter.

“Lavender, tend to brother Patrick. Fiver, Bleaker come to my parlor. The rest of you enjoy yourselves tonight. This is a celebration, everything is on the house.” The baron started back up to his inner sanctum.

Lavender wrapped her arms across Nick's back and chest. Finnick dove off the stage into the crowd. He played hopscotch on the shoulders of the mammals in the crowd until he dropped down next to Lavender helping her move Nick.

“Is he going to be alright?” Judy asked, the sudden request for her separation from Nick scared her.

“I'll take good care of him, you have nothing to worry about.” Lavender smiled back over her shoulder, reassuring Judy.

“Finnick?”

“I ain't got nothing I can do for you. You've been summoned.”

Judy watched as Nick whispered something to Finnick. The tiny fox responded with a sharp nod. When Judy turned around she'd almost bumped into the Pearl, who was working diligently to stack the money they had been gifted. “I'll sort this out and have it ready for you when you get back.”

“Thank you.”

Judy didn't feel right about taking the money but knew refusing it could possibly blow her cover. Bleaker gave a loud wolf whistle grabbing Judy's attention. He was looking back at her, waiting to help deliver the bags to the baron. Judy hurried after as the tall wolf lead the way.

 

Inside the office, the air smelled a little fresher. It was cooler against her sweat moistened fur. Bleaker didn't make a sound, he slipped in set the bags down on the floor and left even before the baron could notice him. Judy wasted no time slumping in a chair grateful to finally sit down again. The baron sat hunched over in his chair looking at the picture once again.

“Drink?”

Everything seemed to play out much as it did on her first visit. The baron poured her a drink and delivered it to her before sitting back in his seat. Judy could see how tired he was, the lines on his face grew deep. His face grew grayer the longer he stared at the picture. The dark circles under his eyes weren't just  his face markings, they were a sign of sleeplessness. The way his fingers trembled as he cradled the picture. Judy found herself sympathetic to the crime boss.

“I wasn't always this way.”

“What way, sir?”

“This. I use to be a pharmacist in Tundratown, one of the best.”

“What happened, sir?”

“Miranda.”

“Sir?”

“Miranda Bouncer, she was my wife.”

The baron took a sip from his glass, turning the picture around so Judy could see. His trembling hand barely able to stand the picture up.

“She's beautiful.”

“Was, they took her away from me.”

“Who did?”

“A madman, with the help of the ZPD.”

Judy felt her ears flush, she took a sip from her drink to hide her flush. The brown liquid burned going down, searing in her stomach. It caused a hot burp to catch in her throat. A shiver traced up her spine as she dared another sip.

“You don't have to tell me, sir. That is unless you want to.”

“My wife use to work at the courthouse. Just a simple clerk responsible for marriage licensing A senator...a madman was enraged by his ex-wife getting remarried. Barged in and took everyone on the floor hostage, including my wife.”

Judy finished her drink, remaining quiet as the baron told his story. “The senator killed two of the clerks already. The ZPD didn't think that was enough reason to take the shot. Apparently tranqing a senator 'wasn't necessary at this point in time' according to the negotiator. He told me...he told me to trust him. He knew what he was doing.”

“What happened?”

“The senator killed her, then the other three and then himself. My world turned upside down that day. I had to be the one to tell my baby girl that her mama was dead. That there was no justice served and the bozo responsible for it got a promotion. I wish I could screw up so badly and end up with a raise. Worthless ZPD as crooked as the day is long.”

Judy wanted to be angry at the harsh words towards the ZPD, she wanted to give the baron a piece of her mind. Judy's head started to swim from the alcohol. The story the baron told resonated a bit heavy in her heart. How could someone at the ZPD be so incompetent? How could they reward them for such gross underestimation of the situation? Judy looked at the sad figure known to her as the baron,tears running down his narrow muzzle.

“I...promised I would make them pay.”

“Pay, sir?” Judy almost missed using her accent her head was heavy.

“I will crush the ZPD. I will make them pay for what they did to my family.”

Judy slipped down from her chair, she had to hold the desk to stabilize herself as she walked around. She took the baron's hand in hers, feeling the weight of the golden frame he held. It was heavy, just like the weight of his promise to his family. The baron looked up at her and wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his nice jacket.

“I'm sorry this happened to you.” Judy focused on staying in character. “If I can help you get justice, I will.”

The words echoed in the back of her mind. Another consciousness throwing up red flags. She could no longer say for certain if it was the drink or if what she said was how she really felt. Her face was warm, her ears were hot. She could rationalize what she was thinking. It felt like anger, frustration at the injustice this badger and his daughter had been put through.

“Thank you, Fiver. With yours and Finnick's help, my plans will be ready soon.” There was a pause, a smile creeping to his lips. “But I digress, go have some fun. I'll speak more of this later.”

“Yes, sir.”

Judy stepped out of the room onto the catwalk. The music was in full swing, all life had returned to the sanctuary. The smells that she had grown accustomed too was back as well. Honey sat on a stool on the stage, her fingers flicking the strings as she graced them all with her husky voice. A song about a broken heart or someone doing her wrong. Judy couldn't tell amidst her hazy head. Judy just wanted to find Nick and return home. Maybe she just wanted to forget what the baron said and get back to some normalcy.

When Judy made her way down the stairs to join the rest of the crowd mammals shouted her name. Some patted her back while others whistled as she walked past. A large polar bear took her hand and brought her around so they could face each other. The female polar bear got down on her knees so she could be closer to the bunny.

“Fiver, please stop by my joint for a drink. Maybe something to eat, all on the house.”

A weasel slink up gripping her shoulders, pulling her away from the conversation with the bear. “Nah, doll, come play poker, maybe some pool.”

The more mammals gathered around her, the more engaged she became. They asked for her specifically, urging her to do this or that. A small mouse even asked her to dance. It was sweet at first but the tighter the group drew in, the more closed in she felt. Hands patted her, gripped her, groped her. Words of congratulation assaulted her ears. An echoing voice in her head, the voice was once angry but now was soft and alluring. It was Manx, his hand gripping hers, pulling her along.

“You work hard, Fiver, you deserve to play just as hard.”

Maybe the scrappy wolf was right. If she'd learned anything from tonight it was that Fiver did work hard and so did Judy. They both needed a night to just cut loose. The small rabbit followed Manx to the bar as she went her entourage grew.

 

Nick sat up rubbing his eyes. There was a rough throbbing on his inner thigh where the bandages rubbed against the wound. With the exception that, the headache, and still feeling of being a little groggy, he felt pretty good. A quick look around the dimly lit room gave way to the realization that he was in one of the brothel's bedroom. The walls were painted with black light paint so it glowed against the purple light. The sheets were silk and felt good against his fur. Nick's clothes were gone replaced by a pair of red silk pajama bottoms too small for him. A soft snoring came from the bed beside him. He was amazed to find Judy sleeping next to him. She'd been stripped down as well. Her clothes replaced with a nightgown and a pair of shorts.

Nick couldn't remember what happened. How did they both get here, like this? The first thoughts that entered his head made him blush. When he touched her back she moaned and rolled over. Wrapping her arms around his waist, planting kisses on his chest. The affection only made his blush more. He caressed along her head and down to the back of her neck, bringing another moan from her.

“Nick.” Judy whispered his name, pushing her face hard against his bare chest.

“Nick...”

The room was so dark he didn't even notice the white fox sitting in the chair across the room from the bed. Pearl was quiet and remained motionless. Nick could only tell it was him by his piercing blue eyes catching even the slightest light from the black lamps making them glow.

“It was her-”

“Don't lie.” Pearl reached into the front of his shorts pulling out a small tranq gun.

“Phraxus?”

“What's that?”

“It's...nevermind.”

“So Nick's your real name?”

“That's-”

“You were stupid enough to bring your phones with you, I know who you both are. Officer's Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps.”

“Alright, so you got me. Wanna know why?”

“I know why, Finnick told me. I don't know how you managed to make him betray us, but...”

Nick's ears fell back. “I-”

“You both need to leave. There is so much more going on here than just arresting the baron.”

“The family?”

The fox didn't answer, he aimed his gun at Nick instead. “If you're both not gone by the end of this week, I'll tell everyone and then darting will be the least of your worries.”

The fox slipped down from the chair backing towards the door, his tail curled between his legs. Nick tried to shift away from Judy but her grip on him was tight. “Wait!”

Pearl was in mid turn, when he stopped he didn't look back. “What?”

“What did you do to Judy?”

“I didn't do anything, she just made some very dangerous friends that aren't going to be happy to find out she's a cop.”

The fox slipped out the door, closing it behind him. Nick rested back against the headboard sighing. Things just went from bad to worse. Their list of allies growing thinner. They were running out of time.

 


	14. The Gift that Keeps on Giving

When Judy woke there was sharp stabbing between her eyes. It rolled back through her head to the back of her neck it even spread to the very peaks in her ears. The rolling pain brought a deep nausea that sat in her stomach and tickled the back of her throat. Saliva pooled in her mouth as if her body was preparing her. Judy knew she had to sit up if she wanted to keep from vomiting. Judy kicked her legs over the side of the bed letting their weight shift her up into sitting position. The sheet pooled around her letting the chill in. At first, she blinked a few times and looked around the room. She couldn't remember where she was, or how she got dressed in this strange outfit. The bed shifted behind her. The sudden movement made her eyes go wide. Nick sat at the edge of the bed with his hands on either side of him, his head hanging low.

“Nick?”

“Hey, Fiver. You're awake.” Nick didn't lose his accent.

For a minute Judy thought she was still dreaming. Why'd he call her Fiver? Judy turned to look at him over her shoulder her neck creaking in protest but she didn't stop. Nick slipped his tank-top on before getting up from the bed. Every move he made causing Judy's head swim. Her vision skewed forcing her to blink a few more times.

“What happened last night?”

Nick's ears slipped back, as he pulled his suspenders over his shoulders snapping them against his chest. “Oh, a lot.”

“I can't remember...anything. I think I drank too much.”

Nick picked up her phone from the nightstand holding it out to her. “You were keen enough to take some pictures so you'd always remember the fun times you had in Vice City.”

Judy took her phone with one trembling hand. Her body already going through withdraws, her body craving more alcohol to stop the pain. When she flicked the screen on the brightness made her flinch pulling away from the screen. When she flipped through the pictures on her phone. One of her and Nick, another of her and Nick in uniform. A few of her at the precinct with Clawhauser and Bogo. They were all pictures she's seen before.

Then she flipped to the next one her heart started pounding. What she saw caused her to cover her mouth tears welling up in her eyes, burning them. A picture of her and Manx kissing, a lion she'd never met before was holding her in a questionable fashion. Another hand belonging to some mammal off-screen she couldn't recognize. The next picture was Judy smoking a cigar topless with some raccoon holding a pair of poker hands over her nipples. She couldn't look anymore, she let the phone slip from her fingers to the floor below. She looked at Nick, who didn't look back at her.

“I think the pictures would have gotten worse if I wouldn't have asked Finnick to keep an eye on you.”

“Nick, I'm so sorry.”

Nick knelt down in front of her running his fingers softly along her face. “I'm concerned for you. I think you're taking this mission a little too far.”

“I...I don't know how I just lost myself somehow.”

“Trust me,I know this life is very addictive, very exciting but there are rules we have to follow. We can't do whatever we want.”

“Oh, Nick.” Judy lunged at him, wrapping her arms around him crying into the crook of his neck. “I'm so sorry.”

“So am I, I promise I won't leave your side again, we're so much stronger together.” Nick slipped his hand in his pocket feeling the felt box, he took a deep breath as he started to pull it from his pocket. “I've been a fool for a long time. Most of my life actually, and-”

There was a strong knock at the door shuttering it on his hinges. “Fiver, Patrick, the baron's requesting your presence.”

“Oh for the love-” Nick snapped, pulling his hand from his pocket.

“Are you two decent?”

“Not anymore.” Judy looked down at her fingers smoothing the tank-top across his chest.

“We'll be right out.” Nick hollered looking back at Judy. “What did you say?”

“I love you, Nick.” Judy whispered, her breath warm on his face.

“Me too. I'll go deal with that joker, you get dressed and meet me outside.”

Nick got up from the floor. He held her hand as long as he could before distance separated them. Judy's ears slipped back as she watched him walk away. When he opened the door a light flooding in from the hall, casting two shadows along the floor. One of the badgers greeted him with a firm slap on the shoulder as the both laughed. Then Nick closed the door leaving Judy alone with her thoughts.

 

Nick and Judy followed the badger down the long flight of stairs into the basement. His presence forced Nick and Judy to remain silent. Nick wanted to tell her about the interaction with Pearl so they could discuss their next course of action but it was too late for that now. If the white fox kept his word they had until Sunday night to solve the case Three days wasn't a lot of time arresting the baron and all the other criminals in the sanctuary didn't make him tingle with excitement. He was a cop, a good guy, this was one of those times where morality was going to have to play a bigger role in the game of good and evil.

“Go that way!” The badger pointed down one of the four paths that the pair hadn't gone before. “He'll be in the chamber at the end, you can't miss it.”

“Sounds good, big guy. I'd give you a tip but I left my money in a banker's pocket.”

The badger glared at Nick for a second, then chuckled. “That's pretty good, Patrick.” The laughter stopped abruptly as the badger adjusted his jacket.

The watched as the badger started back up the stairs before walking towards the dark hallway. He could see a the pale glow from a doorway at the end of it. Nick stopped when he felt Judy pulling him back. There was concern in her green eyes. Green eyes? Nick blinked a few times, purple eyes, Judy had purple eyes he reminded himself. They'd been their personas for so long now even Nick was starting to forget who he was. This game was going to have to end soon before they both ended up in too deep.

“I have to talk to you.”

“Not now. Let's just get this over with and we'll talk back at the safe house.”

Nick turned back walking with his hand still in hers. She glanced up at him before pushing her head into his arm. Nick's mind worked over everything they'd gathered so far and he knew there wasn't enough evidence to spring a trap yet. There was a small glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe, they would get what they needed by the deadline. They squinted against the bright light coming from the room when they stepped through the door.

“Ah welcome.” The baron called to them not turning around.

“Whoa, what is this place?”

Half of the room looked like an industrial metal workshop. Not as archaic as a blacksmith it was still clean and sterile but the room smelled of molten metal and machine oil nonetheless. There was no soot but radiated a high temperature. The rest of the room was a storage area for large sheets of metal, aluminum was Nick guess. There was also a very crude looking shooting range set up between stacks of aluminum sheets.

“I know it's not as fancy as the metallurgist up top but it works.” The baron chuckled as he turned around, a young-looking cheetah stepped around him to get a look at the newcomers.

The cheetah wore a baggy orange jumpsuit with a name tag over her left breast pocket, 'Tooku' was the name on it. The constellation of spots on her face arranged like a splatter painting against her yellow fur. Her dark brown eyes were framed by a pair of wire framed round glasses.

“Hello, Fiver, Patrick.” The female's accent was thick in her surprisingly deep voice. “My name is Shii'Kan Tooku, but you may call me Shii.”

“She is a marvel at advanced metal working. A doctor in her field, as a bonus she knows how to keep these machines maintained.”

“Baron is too kind.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you.” Nick shook her hand, Judy swooping in to follow his example.

The baron walked over to the machine with Shii walking beside him, Nick and Judy following behind. The controls appeared simple but Nick was willing to bet that they were not. There were Several buttons, a heavy valve wheel, and a large red power kill switch. Nick wanted to take a video of the whole process. It couldn't hurt their investigation but there would be no way he could do it without getting caught.

“This is a metal press. It heats the aluminum and smashes it onto a mold. Then it cut the pieces out dropping them into the catch bin.” Shii walked over to a large yellow bin on wheels pulling it out from under the machine.

Inside the bin were hundreds of pieces of molded aluminum ranging from small to large. Nick reached in to grab a piece of the metal marveling at how sturdy the metal was for being so thin.

“What are they?” Nick shrugged and the tossed the piece back into the bin.

“Shall we cut to the chase, dear.”

“Certainly, this is my favorite part.”

Shii slipped her hand into a pouch hanging at her hip. She pulled out a small tranq gun. It was smooth and polished gleaming in the sterile white light from the fluorescent bulbs above. It didn't look very sturdy but having just felt the metal, Nick knew the look was deceiving. The cheetah rotated the gun around in her hand before flicking the switch on the side, ejecting a small magazine.

“This tranq gun can be assembled in seconds. It snaps together so you don't need any tools all you need is the three direct instructions. Thanks to the Co2 compartment it fires a dart five times faster than the standard issue ZPD guns. The polished barrel allows for it to be ten times more accurate. It also contains a reloadable magazine capable of carrying six mini darts at a time.”

Shii ejected one of the darts and tossed at Nick, who flailed to catch it. “Are you crazy, I could have.”

Upon closer inspection the casing looked like a squat battery with a fluffy purple hind end. The cheetah moved over to him. Her fingers played with his as she showed him the crease along the bottom of the dart. When she picked it up she held it so he could see the fluffy end. She gave it a flick popping a sharp tip from the top of it.

“You see, the business end is concealed to keep our family safe when moving and loading casings. You have to flick it precisely to get the tip out.” The cheetah spoke moving uncomfortably close between Nick and Judy.

The cheetah wore a broad smile on her face pleased with her own ingenuity. Which she should be impressed, this type of advancement was years ahead of its time. To think that one mammal could come up with it was unimaginable.

“Very impressive.” Nick smiled back at her taking a step back.

“Thank you, I have so many ideas I'd love to show you and sister Fiver too.”

“Maybe some other time, Shii. Shall we dispense with the gifts.” The badger motioned to her with the wave of his hand.

“Oh baron, are you sure.”

“The honor is all yours, dear. Without you, I'd have no vessel for my Phraxus serum.”

“Ah, yes the Phraxus?” Judy looking up at the Baron.

“So you know about it? Sir, what did you tell them about it? It's important for them to know that's the whole real reason any of this is possible. May I...please?”

“Oh Shii, I can't say no to you. By all means.”

The cheetah was bursting with excitement. “It's a triple mixed compound that's been dehydrated, rehydrated, and then boiled down to a concentrate. Each vial only carries 3 millimeters of the liquid, but that's more than enough. The thing that makes it so different from other tranquilizer solutions is it's one hundred percent untraceable to anyone searching for a tranquilizer.”

Judy stiffened. “How is that possible?”

“The compound is made from prescribed medications from a pharmacy. Three that have nothing to do with sleeping or putting someone to sleep. The beauty of it is, each compound could be found in a hundred different varieties of pills-”

“All you need to know is the measurements and how to cook them down.” The baron finished the cheetah's thought.

“So cool, am I right?” The cheetah jumped up and down excitedly.

“It's unbelievable. You two were able to build this empire down here in such a short time while working on this compound and a cutting edge weapon to deliver it.” Nick thumbed the bill of his Newsboy cap.

“It's conviction, Patrick. Knowing that we are going to take on a corrupt organization to help the common mammal. Like our dear Shii here.”

“What happened to you, kid?” Nick leaned against the wall crossing his arms.

“I was fired from my job for suggesting a higher level security should be placed on cheaper supplies to prevent someone from stealing them. They assumed since I was the one that made the suggestion that I was the one stealing them to get my point across. After they fired me, I lost my house, car, and my husband, who couldn't stand the idea of being married to a thief.”

“I'm so sorry.”

“Did you steal the stuff?” Nick asked callously.

“My report was sound, they were just too pigheaded to hear me out.”

Judy took a step back glancing up at Nick, a smile traced his lips. “Not judging, we all do things we're not proud of.”

“Yes, well...” Shii adjusted her glasses on her muzzle. “I haven't been stealing directly from them before but their supplies have been ever so useful in our endeavors”

“I think we've wandered a bit off course. Shii and I wanted to give you a welcoming gift. Only those closest to me get one of these.”

Shii held out two metal cases roughly the size of the book. “Welcome to the family.”

Nick took his already aware of what was inside. His intuition didn't fail him. A shiny tranq gun set into a foam backing with two magazines, each full of six darts apiece. The purple serum shimmered inside its casings. Nick pulled the tranq gun from the case feeling the light weight of it. Shii took the case from him allowing him the use of both hands. Nick picked up the magazine sliding it into the gun. It only added a little more weight to the gun.

“There are two grips on either side just give it a tug while holding down that switch. It will set the Co2 cartridge. Then you're ready to go.” Shii reached over pointing at either side of the gun at the back of the cylindrical chamber.

Nick did as she was instructed pulling back gently. The slide loader was well oiled and took no effort to manipulate. A soft clink followed by an even softer hiss. It was better than the standard issue ZPD guns in every way. Nick's ears flicked when he heard Judy cock her gun as.

“Incredible.” Judy whispered.

“You think that's good. Take a shot.” The baron waved his hand as if he were inviting someone into his home. He pointed to the target hanging from a figure made from hay bails.

Nick flicked his wrist tracing his eye down the length of the gun's short to the sights. The bullseye was lined up instantly and he pulled the trigger. A soft thup filled the room followed instantly by a thwack of the dart striking the paper on the target. The dart was only half an inch away from its intended mark but a hit none the less. A second dart tagged an inch below his.

“Impressive.” The baron and Shii clapped loudly.

“Had some practice back on the farm before I had to pawn my gun.” Judy added her accent making Nick smile.

“So when do we change the Co2 cartridge?”

“Good question, after two magazines or twelve shots they need to be changed. If you don't use your weapon that much, then it needs to be changed every two days.”

“Now, these are yours free of charge. There are holsters under the foam mats in your cases. If you need any more ammo, you may come directly to me. I'll set you up.”

“Thank you so much, boss. These are wonderful gifts.”

“The pleasure is all ours.”

“And it was a pleasure meeting you, Spotty.” Nick pointed at the almost bubbling cheetah.

“Spotty, yes that's funny. It's-”

“Shii, I know. We're just so close that I can't help but tease you. It's a family thing.” Nick gave her and easy smile.

“...we're a family?” The cheetah lunged at Nick picking him up in her arms spinning him around.

“Yes.” Nick grunted. “Good fam-” The cheetah dropped him leaving him to gasp for air.

The baron chuckled rubbing Shii's back affectionately. “Didn't I tell you they were great?”

“You sure did, Baron.”

The cheetah leaned against him both looking at Nick and Judy with smiles on their faces. Judy touched Nick's shoulder making sure he was okay. Nick nodded and started backing towards the door.

“Oh wait, there is just one more thing.”

Nick slowed his pace looking at the baron. The baron fished an envelope from the inside pocket of his jacket holding it out to them. Nick took it giving it the once over.

“A mission or more simply put, I need more diathropamine. You can find a large quantity at the Lobmein's Pharmacy in Tundratown. I know that you two celebrated a bit too much last night so take the night off. Tomorrow is Saturday, the pharmacy closes early giving you plenty of time to get in and get out undetected.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Oh and if have any more run-ins with ZPD...” The baron gestured to the guns in their hands. “...you know what to do.”

Nick and Judy nodded in sync before sharing a concerned look with one another before turning to leave the strange room behind them.

 

Nick unlocked the door to his apartment when he opened it a warm light sprawled out into the tight alleyway. Judy gave Nick a troubled look. He knew he didn't leave the lights on when they left. He was fairly certain Judy didn't either. Nick crept in, the smell of garlic was thick in the air, joined by cheese, sauce, something spicy. When he rounded the door he saw Finnick pushing a chair back over towards the table. On the kitchen counter was an open box of pizza that was half empty. Three plates were set on the table a slice of pizza on each one.

“Oh, hey you two.”

“Hi.” Nick could already see Judy's ears turning red.

Finnick must have noticed too, he raised his hands. “Don't say nothing about it, Hop Along. I got yo back.”

A look of relief washed over the bunny's face as she walked over to give him a hug. Finnick gagged at the pressure at his neck. His hands thrashing to swat her away. When Judy stepped away the small fox smiled up at her. An affectionate smile that made Nick feel a pang of jealousy.

“Maybe you two should get a room?” Nick mumbled through drawn lips.

“We just might, Nick. The way she was all over me last night...I almost had to put her down just to save face for both of us.”

“Oh god.” Judy covered her eyes the burn spreading in her ears spread to her cheeks.

“I'm just playin', boo.” Finnick shot her an open mouth smile.

“Heh, remind me to get that key back from you.” Nick sat down in front of one of the plates on the table.

Judy sat down in front of the other plate. The three of them eating in quiet for a few minutes. Finnick kept looking up at them his eyes darting from one to the other. After a few glances, Nick swallowed and glared back at him.

“What?”

“You two been busy.”

“I could say the same thing to you, telling Pearl the truth about us.”

“What?” Judy's head shot up.

“Yeah, wonderpup over here spilled the beans about us to Pearl of all mammals.”

“Excuse me, It wasn't my fault.” Finnick jumped up on the chair pressing his hands on the table. “Both you idiots carry your phones around with all your information on it. Let's not forget to mention, your swipe passwords are the easiest ones to figure out. For god's sake, if I wouldn't have been there to bail you both out last night. You'd both be dead. Both Lavender and Pearl were on their way to talk to the baron until I intercepted them while dragging Hop Along's drunk ass to bed!”

Finnick glared back and forth between the two this time there was a more menacing look in his eyes. His lips curled in such a way his teeth showed. His fists were clenched his chest heaving. Nick and Judy both straightened up in their seats. Each of them sharing the same look of shame. Judy even had tears welling in her eyes as she tried to look away.

“Don't look away! I'd expect this kinda thing from, Nick, but you! You're a professional, you're an undercover cop. Stop yo drinking. This is not fun time, it's time to work. Do you know how hard it is to pull a horny wolf off a more than willing bunny.” Finnick slapped his plate from the table sending shattering across the floor.

“Finnick...” Judy whimpered through trembling lips.

“No!” Finnick jumped down on the floor heading for the door.

Furiously he dug in his pocket throwing something across the floor. It hit the floor with a tink and slid under the couch. When he jerked the door open he turned and looked at the two of them.

“You really messed up, you messed me up. I ain't like you two, I ain't got nowhere else to go. When shit goes down, I'm gonna have to choose a side. Don't hate me when it ain't yours.”

“Finnick!” Nick jumped up from his seat but it was too late, the door slammed in his face and the little fox was gone.

“We really screwed up.” Judy pushed her face into her hands.

Nick knelt down reaching under the couch. He gripped the thing Finnick threw. When he looked at it a sadness washed over him. It was the key to his apartment, he'd given it to him years ago. A trust that he'd never afforded anyone else and now it was all over.

“You can say that again.” Nick finally said, slipping the key in his pocket.

“What are we going to do?”

“Pearl said he'd wait until the end of the weekend to turn us in. If we really focus up there's a chance we can scrounge up enough evidence to bust the baron.”

“But what about Finnick?”  
“We...we just have to focus on our jobs. If it comes down to it and we have to arrest him, well, we can attempt a plea bargain for Finnick's release.”

“If you say so.”

“Let's just focus on the mission tomorrow, maybe something will come up.”

 


	15. Hot Time in the Cold Town Tonight

“...baby it's cold outside.” Nick's hummed tone caught in the chill of the air.

Judy shook here head giving him a soft slap on the shoulder and huddled into her coat. It was cold in Tundratown, even more than they predicted. Even the slightest breeze cut through the fur on their faces. The large snowflakes fell at a steep angle gathering on the walls of the buildings massing into snowbanks on the sidewalks. This wasn't the type of environment for a bunny and a fox. How could any mammal live happily in this environment, Judy wondered. As she dusted the gathering snow from her coat.

The partners managed to find some semblance of shelter in the alleyway across from the pharmacy. They hunkered down next to a large dumpster. The smell left a little to be desired but it was better than freezing to death. Their warm coats did little to protect them from the wind whipping down the alleyway. Nick pulled Judy close so they could huddle for extra warmth. Nick held Judy's gloved hands in his rubbing the backs of them to help generate heat.

“You'd figure they would report a scheduled blizzard, right?” Nick mused, his words traveled on a puff of air.

“Actually, I think it's always like this.”

“Oh, how terrible.” Nick pulled the collar of his coat tighter around his face.

“God, it's so cold I can't feel my lucky bunny feet anymore.”

“Want me to rub them for you?”

“How dare you, sir? You can't just ask a rabbit if you can rub their feet, it's rude.”

Nick chuckled and touched his cold nose to her cheek. “Hey...you're not just some bunny, you're my wife remember.”

“Oh, in that case, be my guest. One request though can wait until we're somewhere warmer?” Judy worked to stuff her ears under her knit cap.

“Oh, if you in-”

“Shh.”

Judy shushed him receding back into the shadows of the building. There she pressed her body tightly to his, angling her face so it looked as though they were kissing in the whirlwind of snowflakes. Her keen eyes searching the streets. Across the way, the lights inside the Pharmacy went out and the owner, a large black bear, was finishing up his closing duties.

When Judy looked back at Nick their lips almost touched. A sly smile crept across his face, his eyes studying hers. It was that type of look that often trapped her in a blush. Even in the cold she could feel her ears heating up inside her cap.

“Make the call.” Her breath was warm against his lips.

“But what if he sees, maybe we can kiss some more and then make the call.”

“Fake kiss it is then.”

“You're no fun.” Nick chuckled while Judy went back to scanning the store, she could hear Nick dialing his phone.

“Chief Bogo, Wilde reporting.”

“Where are you, it sounds terribly windy?”

“Yeah, that's what I said to,” Nick said, Judy elbowing him in the ribs.

“We're supposed to be kissing, no jokes.”

“What did she say, what are you two doing?”

“Oh yes, she's crazy about me.”

“Gimme that.”

Judy snatched the phone from him pressing her head against his chest. She could hear his heart speeding up in his chest. Nick wrapped his arms around her holding her close.

“Sir, we've been requested to rob a Pharmacy called Lobmein's in Tundratown.”

“Did the baron request this of you personally?”

“Yes, thanks to our last successful mission we've actually been invited to the inner circle.”

“Then that should be all we need to bust him. Excellent work you two. I'm going to put a call into TUSK to put together a task force-”

“Sir, we need a little more evidence.” Judy interrupted.

“What?” Nick and Chief Bogo said at the same time.

Judy covered the receiver looking up at Nick. “We need to at least warn Lavender, Finnick, Pearl, and Honey. If they're anywhere near that place when the cops bust in then they're going get arrested.”

Nick took the phone from Judy, her face shifted to one of concern. A pleading look in her eyes. Nick rolled his eyes sighing, he mouthed the words 'you own me one'.

“It's true, Chief. If we go in there now the only thing we'll be able to get the baron on is conspiracy to commit robbery. That's small time stuff with enough money and a good lawyer he'll be fined at most. No jail time. In that case, he'll just flee and we'll be left with egg all over our face.”

“Then what are you suggesting?”

“I think I can convince some of the mammals in his inner circle to assist us with our investigation. Just one more day should do it.”

“That's a big maybe, Wilde!”

“Yeah, but it's better then him getting away.”

“Ugh...this had better be good. You've been down there for far too long now. But I...I trust your judgment so-”

“One more thing,” Nick added. “You're going to get a reading of a break in at Lobmein's, that's just us. Send resistance but tell them not to go overboard like last time.”

“I'll consider your concern, Bogo out.”

“Can you believe that guy?”

In the wake, all that had happened Judy nearly forgot what the baron had told her. Quickly she snatched the phone back from Nick, trying to get through to Chief Bogo. Obviously, he was gone from his office setting everything in motion for the mock heist. Judy tried a few more times before thrusting the phone back in his hand.

“What was that all about, Carrots?”

“There was something I forgot to mention to Bogo. I know what the baron's planning.”

“You do, when did that happen?”

“When you were sleeping. He wants to take down the ZPD, using the Phraxus serum.”

“What? Why?”

“He blames them for the death of his wife.”

“What? That's crazy.”

Judy told Nick about what happened to the baron's wife. She made mention that she was a little tipsy at the time but remembered most of the conversation clearly. The baron was angry that the ZPD covered up their negligence and promoted the fool responsible. After she told him everything she could remember, she mentioned her theory about what the badger was planning to do. Once he had enough of the Phraxus the baron would arm his followers and launch and all out war on the precinct.

“I don't know if he's got enough soldiers to do that.”

“Doesn't matter, one dart could stop an officer cold. They won't be able to fight back.”

“That's a good point. We need-”

“Shh.”

Judy hushed him again pointing out across the street. Mr. Lobmein stepped out the front door to his shop locking up before bringing down the protective cage over the door. Nick and Judy waited for him to finish locking up and leaving before they made their move.

“Shall we?”

“Sure thing, lover boy.”

Judy wrapped an arm around Nick's back as they strolled across the street. Judy made sure to add an extra stagger in her walk, just a young couple having a night out on the town. It was the perfect facade. They reached the other side of the road and Nick pressed his lips to the side of her head.

“Marry me?” His warm whispered words came out soft against her face.

It caused the fur to prickle up her back. Even if the fox was only acting, his words were very convincing. Knowing that she couldn't let him down, she looked up at him and smiled.

“Oh darling, I thought you'd never ask.” She slurred her words playing the drunk lover to the hilt.

It puzzled her why the smile on his face disappeared so quickly. She stretched up and kissed his lips. At first, it was meant to be a fake kiss but it quickly became very real. The taste of his mouth was pleasant, it lured her deeper into its wonder. Feeling his sharp teeth caused her to tremble with the sense of danger that made her weak in the knees. The way Nick caressed down her back pulling her tighter to him made her feel warm all over. Either Nick was a very convincing actor or he really meant it.

“Wow,” Judy whispered in a warm puff of air against his face.

Her fingers danced circles on his chest. Nick's hand slipped up meet hers with something clutched inside, a small box. “Open this later.”

“What is it?”

“I'm too much of a coward to tell you, so please open it when I'm not around.”

Judy shook her head not understanding what he was saying. Nick simply mouthed the words 'trust me' before leading her around the side of the building. Judy was confused, to say the least, but she did as he asked, slipping the box into her pocket. Obviously, the fox had his reason for being so aloof but she did trust him that all would be revealed later.

When they reached the backside of the Pharmacy, Nick made a cradle out of his hands. He hoisted her up to where she could grab the drain pipe and pull herself up. When she was on the roof she hung down over the edge beckoning the fox up. Nick used a trash can to jump high enough for Judy to grab his hand. She used her leg to push against the lip of the roof, pulling him up.

It only took Judy a few minutes to find a way in, a vent cover buried under a small snow drift. If it hadn't been for the telltale signs of melted slats in the snow, Judy would have missed it. Nick used his utility knife to unscrew the cover plate tossing it aside. She poked her head into the opening for a second before pulling back to look at the fox

“Whose going first?”

“It's pretty dark and spooky down there, Jude.”

Nick balled up a fist and motioned to Judy with his muzzle. Judy rolled her eyes and held up her own fist. They pumped three times and Judy presented a fist to his open palm which he used to smother her hand. A cocky smile spread across his face.

“Paper wins.”

“Dammit, every time!” Judy cursed, slithering into the open vent.

It was wide enough for her to crawl on all fours. Unfortunately, Nick had to use his arms to drag the rest of his body along the tight compartment. Judy grimaced as she crawled into a cobweb. The thin fibers clinging to the fur on her face forcing her to stop so she could wipe it away. Nick, who wasn't paying attention, bumped his head into her rear hard enough to tip her forward onto her face.

When she scrambled around to glare at him he smiled sheepishly and shrugged. “Good thing your butt is so soft, I might have suffered a concussion.”

“You're a dork.” Judy stifled a laugh, before starting to crawl again.

“On a very related note, I have to say the view back here is spectacular.”

“Jeez, I couldn't tell by the fact you wanted to make your head part of the scenery.”

“What can I say, I'm a butthead?”

“Oh my god, Nick. You need to stop. This is serious business.” Judy laughed.

After one final turn, they'd come to the end of the vent system. A large fan blade lay ahead of them with no way through. Right in front of it on the floor of the shaft was another vent that dropped into the shop. The shop was mostly dark inside with the exception of the lights from the refrigerators. Judy spent a long moment trying to figure out if there was some kind of security system. Nick squeezed up beside her so he could look too.

“I don't see any type of security system,” Judy whispered.

“He probably doesn't have one in the store itself, only behind the counter.”

“Why?”

Because that's where the real high ticket items would be.” Nick looked away, clearing his throat. “I mean not that I'd know. That's just where I would have it, you know if I owned a pharmacy.”

“Sure thing, Slick Nick.”

“I will have you know, I am a reformed fox now.”

“I didn't say anything.” Judy peered at him innocently.

“Yeah, uh huh . So what's the plan?”

Judy uses her strong leg to kick the cover of the vent breaking it free from the ceiling. It clattered loudly to the floor below. They both waited for an alarm to sound. When there wasn't one, Nick smirked and took both of her hands lowering her down Nick slipped out of the vent slowly, using his legs to anchor him. Judy looked up at Nick and nodded and he let her drop the rest of the way to the floor. When she set down she backed away giving the fox plenty of room to drop down. Nick curled up onto himself grabbing the lip of the vent before flipping down to the floor. His padded feet barely made any sound.

“Way to go, double-O-seven, very classy.”

“And that's different from everything else I do, how?”

Judy rolled her eyes moving towards the counter in a crouch, Nick wasn't far behind her. The cage that separated the drug store from the pharmacy was down and from what Judy could tell by Nick jiggling it was that the cage was locked.

“Do you know how to pick a lock?” Judy cocked her head towards him.

“What are you insinuating?”

“Nothing, I just didn't want you to judge me for being able to pick a lock, that's all.”

“Wait, you _can_ pick locks? That's not altogether lawful is it, Officer Fluff?”

“Hey, buddy. I just learned how to do it because you never know when a situation will call for it.”

“Fair enough.” Nick produced a nice pair of lock picks from inside his coat starting to work the lock.

“So you do know how to pick a lock? Why didn't you just say so before.”

“I didn't say I couldn't pick a lock. I just asked you what you were insinuating.” He said snidely.

“You're so frustrating sometimes.”

“But you still love me, right? Still wanna marry me and all that jazz?”

Judy wanted to answer honestly but she was still confused as to the motive behind his kiss earlier. “Maybe...ask me again when we're not freezing our butts off.”

“Sure thing, my cute little magic 8-ball.”

There was a soft snick and Nick pushed the cage up just high enough to slip through. Nick pulled himself up onto the counter rolling into a sitting position at the other edge.

“Careful the floor might have...”

Judy tried to warn the fox just as he dropped down from the counter. The moment Nick's feet touched the floor an alarm started blaring, complete with a flashing red light and everything.

Nick grimaced turning to look at her from over his shoulder.“...Pressure sensitivity. Yeah, my bad.”

“Just get the stuff so we can get out of here,” Judy ordered scrambling across the counter to join him.

On the other side, Judy nimbly climbed the shelves, her eyes scanning every bottle she came across, quietly mumbling to herself. “Dia, Diathopamine, Dia...”

“...thropamine,” Nick shouted at the same instance Judy spotted what she was looking for it.

Quickly she ran her hand along the shelf scooping the bottles from the shelf onto the floor. Nick was already picking them up and shoving them into a small black duffle bag. Judy dropped down to help him throwing bottles in hand over hand. They both made sure she grabbed every bottle. When they were all packed away Nick zipped the bag closed throwing it across the counter.

“Let's go!” Nick said slid back across the counter through the gap in the cage, Judy was hot on his heels.

Nick pulled the bag across his shoulders as Judy unlocked the door. When the door wouldn't open she grunted in dismay. The fox whistled and pointed up at the top of the door. Judy saw it. It was a push lock she couldn't reach. Nick was already on it working his way up a nearby shelf. In a graceful jump, he snagged the lock before falling to the floor. Judy rolled out of the way just in time to avoid being smashed by him.

“Whoa, you're quite agile, bunny wife.”

“You ain't seen nothing yet, hubby.”

Judy jerked the door open but the security cage on the outside of the store wouldn't budge. Again Nick was on it working the lock as fast as he could while trying not to rushed it. In the distance, they could hear sirens coming. Their time was growing short, Judy could feel the sweat prickling on her forehead.

“Come on!” Judy urged.

“Carrots, I need you to be cool for second.”

“Cool! I'm freezing.”

Nick chuckled dropping one of his pins. It disappeared into a pile snow that gathered at the edge of the cage. Judy and Nick both shared a look of dismay.

“My bad, sorry.”

“Never apologize for good comedy, bunny wife.”

“I wasn't, I was apologizing for making you drop your pick.”

“It was a tragedy but...” Nick laughed as he slid the cage open just enough to slip through.

“You had it...you're such an ass!” Judy followed him into the street.

Down the street, they could see three police cruisers moving in fast. Washing the dark city streets with red and blue flashing lights. Nick and Judy darted across the street trying not to slip on the packed snow. They reached the alleyway where they hid out earlier but they weren't alone. A large framed figure filled the other end. The red and blue lights from a cop car silhouetted him and caught his badge.

“McHorn.” Nick furrowed his brow.

There was no escape that way, Nick grabbed Judy's hand and hurried back along the street the cop cars gaining on them.

“We're in trouble!” Nick squealed as he ducked around another corner looking down the expanse of a larger street.

“Nowhere to hide!” Judy looked back over her shoulder.

In the center of the street in front of them, a manhole slid open. Pearl popped his head out and glared at them beckoning them inside. Nick looked at Judy and smirked a wave of relief washed over her.

“Convenient.”

“More like a miracle, let's go.”

Pearl ducked down back into the manhole, Nick and Judy following behind him. Nick closed the manhole behind them, just as the cop cars came squealing around the corner, speeding by.

“That was close.” Nick panted.

“I don't think we're out of it yet.”

Nick and Judy looked around the sewage walkway. Pearl touched a finger to his lips and shushed them mouthing the word 'follow'. Why was Pearl there? How did he know how to find them? Judy had a feeling that things may have gone from bad to worse.

 


	16. Icy Reception

Pearl lead them back to the compound using a series of back tunnels. They were old and all the lights no longer had power, but thanks to Pearl's flashlight they were easy enough to traverse. After a time, Nick finally recognized where they were, back in the central chamber where they'd met with the baron and received their tranq guns. When Nick tried to mention it to Judy he could see the stressed look on her face and decided against it.

The three of them remained quiet as they climbed the stairs leading back to Lavender's brothel. Nick shouldn't be surprised that the sewers that traveled all over Zootopia would have a back door to the lower levels of the hideout. It was an impressive, if not, elaborate set up. Once they reached the top of the stairs Pearl looked at them.

“I'll take the package.” The smaller fox pulled the strap down from Nick's shoulder tossing it on the pile of black bags.

“How's the baron supposed to know we did what he said?” Nick cocked an eyebrow at the white fox.

“He already knows. Please keep moving.”

“What's going on here?” Judy asked.

Pearl hesitated at first but he pulled a standard issue tranq gun from the folds of his puffy white coat. He held it low and close to his body to ensure neither of them could grab it away successfully. His blue eyes betrayed him giving away the conflict that raged inside of him.

“Inevitability, that's what. Please go.”

Judy hung her head and started through the storage closet with Nick following in behind her. Nick didn't want to hurt Pearl, he knew the little fox was only doing what he felt was right. Nick opened the door into the hall of the brothel. The place was a quiet as a tomb. No lights or music, it was empty and silent. Nick turned and looked at Pearl.

“I don't get it. You promised me I had until the end of the week, why would you rat me out early.”

Pearl shoved the gun in Nick's gut tears welling up in his eyes. “I didn't...Finnick did.”

Nick felt a pit open in his stomach, of all the mammals they'd met in this place, Finnick was the one he never expected to rat him out. Knowing that the little fox betrayed them and now allowed them to be lured into the spiderweb for the kill was unimaginable. Judy wore the same look on her face a visible gut punch that caused her to be sick. Pearl wiped his eyes and cleared his throat.

“There's more going on here than you realize. Mammals are going to get hurt tonight but I have to protect mine.”

Pearl moved close touching his lips to Nick's with a soft peck. “But I'll secretly be rooting for you both. Now please, go.”

Nick glared at the small fox and wiped his mouth. The earnest way Pearl spoke was admirable. There would be no more questions. The two of them turned continuing to walk. When they reached the main hall, everything felt like deja vu. The remnants of the first time they had returned successfully from a mission. Except this time the air in the room was heavy. Something was wrong. There was no dancing, no music, and it was as quiet as the brothel had been. Everyone was staring blankly in their direction. Above them on the stage stood the baron, again his daughter was on one side and Finnick was on the other. The baron's steely gaze following the pair as they were led in front of the circle.

Nick's gaze met Finnick's his large ears slipped back as he shook her head then he looking away. That was when the fear gripped him, Nick's heart started pounding in his chest. He grabbed Judy's hand and could feel that she was trembling. Every muscle in her body was tense.

“You both did an amazing job this evening. I knew I entrusted this job to the right lackeys.”

There was a spattering of laughter that ended almost instantly when the baron glared around the room.

“I opened my home to you. I opened my heart to you and you betrayed me.” The baron gripped his chest as if to keep his heart from being ripped out. “You lied to brother Finnick and used him to your own means. You...you took advantage of us.”

Nick could see a wave of confusion spread across the faces of the group gathered around them. It was evident those among them who knew the truth about Nick and Judy. Honey shook her head slowly tugging hard at the guitar strap across her chest. Pearl, looked away. Lavender crossed her arms chewing her bottom lip. Even Bleaker and Barker stared at them.

Baron looked around the room wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “Everyone, my family, I'd like to introduce Officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde of the ZPD.”

Nick could see the shifting gazes turn from confusion to fury. The voices started as a rippling murmur growing to waves of shouting. Nick reached up removing his contacts. Tossing them and his hat away. Judy followed suit. Nick was taken aback by how beautiful her purple eyes were.

Manx spit in Judy's face. “I can't believe I kissed you.”

Judy backed into Nick wiping her face frantically. He wrapped an arm across her chest pulling her close. Baron made a beckoning gesture to Lavender, the skunk girl wasted no time stepping forward. She shoved a standard issue tranq gun into the crook of Nick's neck as she dug around the band of his pants. Out of the corner of his eye, Nick saw Pearl was doing the same to Judy. Nick felt something unclip from his belt realizing they were taken his gift from the baron, his tranq gun.

“I'm sorry...” Lavender whispered, her breath was warm against his cheek. “This goes beyond how I feel about you. I wish you the best of luck.”

Nick glared at her out of the corner of his eyes, too afraid to move with the gun pointed at his neck. When she pulled away he could still feel the cold of the barrel pressed in his neck. The baron cleared his throat wringing his hands so hard they might crumble under the pressure.

“I...cannot even come up with a punishment fitting enough for the two of you. I just want them dead, gone, I want their bones to litter the most ancient tunnels of the old sewers where they will be forgotten.”

A cheer erupted but was cut short when Finnick interjected. “Wait!”

Nick felt his stomach clench, a mixture of hope and dismay battling in his gut. Maybe the little fox would come through for them. But all of the hope drained when he saw the little fox's eyebrows shift from their compassion arch to a burning angry gaze.

“What is it brother Finnick?”

“I want the honors of killing them myself!”

Honey's mouth fell open as she looked at the tiny fox. The brutality in his voice brought tears to Nick's eyes. Judy pushed her face into his chest. A cruel smile curved across the baron's lips. A delighted sneer of a mammal who was about to receive everything he wanted.

“Good, brother Finnick. Dart?”

“Dart.”

The crowd started chanting dart over and over again. It only caused the baron to grin more. Again he made a beckoning motion. Lavender ran towards the stage. A large lion hefted her up onto the stage so she didn't have to run all the way around the room. The baron held his hand out and Lavender placing Nick's holstered tranq gun in his hand.

“Thank you, Lavender.” The baron's voice was barely above a rumble.

Lavender nodded and ran to join Honey. The two embraced and shared a kiss as they watched the events unfolding. The baron jerked the gun free from the holster tossing it away. Finnick was eager to accept the shining aluminum gift. After he tested the weight, the once small gun look huge in the small fox's hand. He aimed the gun at Nick's face.

“One to numb...” The baron growled.

“Two to sleep...” Finnick hissed through a smile.

Nick swallowed kissing the top of Judy's head. “Three...”

Finnick turned and fired the gun at the largest mammal closest to Nick and Judy sending it falling back. Everything slowed down around them. In the echoing hush of a collective gasp that spread throughout the room. Bleaker and Barker drew guns from behind their backs firing at two more of the larger mammals. Nick spotted the standard green feathered darts right before they plunged into their targets. Lavender pulled Honey close drawing her tranq gun planting a dart into the closest of the badger bodyguards. Pearl fired a dart into Manx's chest stopping him inches from away from reaching Judy.

Finnick brandished a badge from his pocket. “ZIA, bitches, you all under arrest.”

The room fell into pandemonium. Larger mammals stampeded over the smaller ones to escape. Bodies raced around knocking into Nick and Judy. The baron shifted kicking Finnick hard enough to send him falling down into the circle below. Nick launched forward wrapping his arms around the tiny yet sturdy fox as the fell the few feet into the pit.

“Good catch, Nick,” Judy shouted planting both of her palms into the chest of a passing tiger sending him to the ground.

“ZIA? Really?”

“Later, Nick”

A white fox appeared next to Judy. Pearl thrust her tranq gun back into her hand before turning to get the crowd under control. Finnick gave Nick back his gun before drawing his own. The two foxes scrambled to get out of the pit. Honey's scream from stage brought Nick and Judy to look at her. The baron fired once into Lavender's gut before kicking her down the short flight of stairs. Bleaker was already moving to her aid.

The baron is grabbing Honey by the wrist his voice cracking with his rage. “Traitors, all of you. Get them you fools.”

Baron took off towards the flight of stairs that lead to his private quarters dragging Honey behind him. Judy already sprang into action. Quickly she darted through the crowd, her size allowing her to slip between them easily. Thanks to her strong legs she was able to use two larger mammals as stepping stones to propel herself onto the stage in pursuit.

“Go, man, I'll take care of this.” Finnick urged Nick.

“Are you crazy?!”

A lion thug ran towards them swinging a bat furiously. Finnick put a dart in his knee watching as the lion buckled falling on his face. The bat rolled to a stop at the small fox's feet. Finnick picked it up hefting the weight of it on his shoulder.

“I got this but your girlfriend needs you!”

“You're right.”

Nick started for the stairs up to the stage. He was intercepted by a wall of bodies. Barker appeared behind him tugging the smaller fox off his feet. The world began to spin then Nick was flying through the air. He curled into a ball feeling the wood of the stage bite into his shoulder but the inertia carried him back to his feet so he could continue his pursuit. It was nice to see that something he learned in the police academy was finally paying off.

 


	17. Up on the Roof

Nick could see Judy reaching the second landing giving chase. The baron was about to reach his inner sanctum. Nick charged up the stair taking two at a time. The other two had a substantial lead on him. When finally reached the top of the stairs the door stood open allowing him to pass right through. The curtains still rustled from Judy's passing. When Nick followed her he spared a glance at the area that lay behind the heavy fabric. There were rooms walled off by other curtains just as he'd thought upon his first visit. Unfortunately, there was no time to admire the makeshift construction. In front of him, another door at the back of the makeshift hall stood open.

When Nick passed through the door he came out on a metal catwalk into a large chamber like the other one they'd passed through on their way back to the sanctuary. Above him, he could hear the pounding of feet on metal and a desperate breathing. Nick could see shadowy figures moving through the grates in the stairs. A voice echoed down, the baron, was yelling urging Honey to move faster. It was echoed back by her screaming something incoherent through a tear-strained voice.

Nick hurried up the stairs after them, trying to keep his pace, but the stairs were murder on his already aching legs. It was as much as a help as a hindrance. There was no way the much older baron could outrun while pulling honey along. Judy would be on him soon followed by Nick.

A bright light shone down filling the chamber. The early morning sun was upon them. Nick could see Judy just above. She was climbing the ladder to the surface, by the time she reached the street above, Nick was just reaching the ladder. There was a battle raging in his ears of which was louder, his pounding heart or his heavy breathing.

Nick climbed out from the manhole blinking against the early morning light catching the buildings. It cast long finger-like shadows across the city. The baron was gone, Judy too. Where did they go? He whipped around trying to find any sign. His ears flinched at the sound of Judy's voice urging the baron to stop. It came from somewhere close by. Nick hesitated before hurrying towards where he thought the sound was.

On the back of the nearby building was a fire escape. Judy was a few floor below the baron as they raced towards the roof. Nick hurried over to a dumpster scrambling up on top. In a quick jump, he managed to grab the floor of the lowest landing, pulling himself up over the railing. Quickly he darted up the steps. Every muscle in his legs ached and unfortunately, there was no sign that this chase was going to end anytime soon.

Finally, Nick made it to the roof, he kept low as to not draw attention to himself, which was difficult because of the cramps in his legs. After a moment he opted to crawl on his hands and knees, it was less quiet but he could stay down for longer.

Across the roof, he saw the baron battling to get the door back into the building open. Honey was yelling something at him pulling on his jacket. The baron wheeled around cuffing her in the face hard to throw her to the rooftop. Nick felt a surge of anger rushing through him. It subsided amidst the distraction of spotting a pair of ears tips hiding behind one of the many air conditioning units scattered across the roof.

He was on the move over towards her. To keep pace and not hurt so bad he had to switch between crouching and crawling. When he rounded a row of air conditioners he saw Judy moving to the next air conditioning unit trying to close the gap between her and baron. It took some doing but when Nick finally caught up with her, she hunkered down to catch her breath.

“I'm so out of shape.” Nick gasped.

“Yeah, you are.” Judy looked up at him with a smile on her face.

“So, Finnick in the ZIA, huh? Didn't see it coming.”

“Me neither. That must have been why he ratted us out, to draw attention away from him.”

Nick rubbed his side and grunted. “Still pisses me off.”

“I don't doubt it. So, what's the plan?”

“I'll go out and try to talk him down. You stay in hiding and if anything happens. Plug him with a dart.”

Before Judy could argue Nick stepped out from behind the air conditioner raising his tranq gun. “Freeze!”

The baron stopped tugging on the door handle and stepped away his hands clenched into fists. Honey looked up at Nick moving her hand away from her face, her cheek and eye were puffy.

“Are you alright?” Nick asked.

“Dandy.” Honey, spit blood onto the rooftop.

“Don't talk to her!”

The baron looked down at Honey and then back before pulling her to her feet. The soft sound of something hollow and metal tinged against the metal of the door behind the baron. The dart had struck and shattered against the metal door next to the baron. Nick trained his next shot on the center of the baron's chest.

“Do it, pig.” There was venom in the baron's voice.

“You're under arrest Bartrand Bouncer.”

“You don't have enough evidence to charge me with anything, at least, nothing that will stick. By this time tomorrow, I'll be far away from here and you'll have to live with the fact that you couldn't stop me. There will never be a moment that you won't worry about me coming back. I will make the ZPD pay for what they did.”

“The ZPD didn't do anything to you. You're just another psycho itching for a takedown.”

“I have something special in mind for you traitors. Finnick, you, and Judy. There's an awful lot of bunnies in those burrows.”

Honey tried to pull away causing the baron to dig his claws deeper into her arm. Honey grunted blood seeping through her fur dripping down to the rooftop. The baron's grip tightened forcing Honey to her knees. Nick flinched and took a step forward. The baron growled ferociously, his teeth bared.

“Don't move!”

“Dad, please.” Honey looked up at him, pleading.

“Things weren't meant to be like this, sweetie. I wanted to give you-”

“Freeze!” Judy called out, flanking the baron.

The baron grunted pulling Honey up again. In the same move, he shoved the smaller badger girl into Judy sending them both toppling to the roof. Nick watched for a mere second before taking aim at the baron. It was too late, the baron pulled a black cylinder from his jacket. It was only slightly longer than his hand was wide. When he whipped the item around it extended into a steel baton. Nick fired and the dart went wide. The baron closed the gap before Nick knew what happened. The baton smashed the back of Nick's hand sending the gun clattering across the rooftop.

“I'm gonna enjoy beating you into a pulp, fox.”

He swung the baton hard enough to make a whistling noise in the air passed Nick's ear. Nick fell back a few steps barely missing being. Nick was on the defensive, dodging and weaving around each of the baron's devastating swings. Nick moved in close blocking the baron's hand with his forearms working to stop the barrage of swings. With the opening provided, the baron hammered Nick in the ribs hard enough to rattle them forcing the air from his lungs. The baron grabbed the fox's bicep swinging him around slamming him into the closest air conditioning unit. Nick saw black at the edge of his vision as he fought to breath.

Judy struggled to get out from beneath Honey, who was still dazed by what happened. Judy managed to get her legs under the badger rolling her to one side. Quickly she kicked up onto her feet charging at the baron. She jumped onto the same air conditioner Nick had been slammed into. Gracefully she jumped into a flying kick. It was a solid hit to the badger's shoulder that merely sending him staggering a few steps away but thanks to his broad body his center of balance was incredible. The baron sneered and started swinging his baton about wildly. The small rabbit was able to dodge his attacks easy enough, peppering the thicker mammal with rabbit kicks and punches here and there. Judy stomped down on the inside of the baron's leg dropping him to one knee.

There were the howls of sirens from somewhere down below. Reinforcements were on the way and time was growing short. The baron used rage alone to continue this fight. He was up on his feet again grabbing Judy around the neck. Her small body easily hoisted from the roof. The air ripped from her lungs as she tried to swallow away the pressure from the baron's thumb at her throat. Then the world around her spun for a second before she became weightless. Gravity took hold of her quickly, punishing her for being away for too long. Her body hit the gravelly roof biting and clawing into her back and arms as she tumbled to a stop against an air conditioning unit several feet away.

Nick saw his opening and rushed forward to grab the baron's arm. With the sirens just below Nick knew he didn't have to take the baron down just keep him from getting away until help arrived. When Nick grabbed the baron's arm trying to pull the baton free, the fox was pulled off balance. He rewarded with a knee to the stomach and a backhand across his muzzle. His head was spinning, his sinuses were filled with the same sensation of getting pool water in his nose. Nick staggered back struggling to recover.

“Time's growing short. I don't have time to play with you anymore.”

A hard downward swing across his body slammed the side of Nick's leg dropping him to his knees. When the baron raised the baton above his head, Nick's only thought was to cover his head. That was when he felt the searing pain, heard the audible snap of the bone in his forearm. Nick cried out in pain falling on his back. He curled up in the gravel clenching his arm.

“You traitor! I let you in and you tore everything down...you...”

Nick coughed, pained tears streaked down his face. He didn't have the courage to open his eyes. Didn't want to look into the face of the mammal that was going to end him. All he could think about was never getting to see Judy again, never being able to tell her that he loved her. Why didn't he ask her to marry him? The question would remain unanswered.

“If I'd known crushing you cops would've been this easy, I wouldn't have wasted so much time on my elaborate scheme. Goodbye, fox!”

Judy wrapped her arms around the badger's neck pulling back as hard as she could. The baron staggered grunting to recover. His neck was impossibly broad and hard to cut off the air way. The baron reached back grabbing Judy pulling her small body over his head. The baron threw her to the ground raising his foot to stomp her. Nick had taken his shirt and tied it into a sling to hold his broken arm tight to his body. He moved to throw his entire weight into the baron. Nick wasn't surprised to find that it did nothing to stagger the badger. The baron swatted the small fox away turning back to his task of crushing Judy.

Nick recovered darting back into the fray on all fours. He slid across the gravel pushing Judy out of the way just as the foot stomped down on him. The force behind it set a wave of pain throughout his body. Nick grunted rolling so he was between the baron and Judy. He knew that it wouldn't do any good but he had to try. Nick could feel a myriad of aches and pains running through him. He looked up at Judy, tears welling in his eyes. There was nothing left he could give, it was all on her. The baron was coming. Nick couldn't see him but he could hear him. It was all going to be over soon.

Judy rocked up onto her shoulders kicking straight up into the air. Her feet connecting with Baron's face sending him staggering back a few steps. The bunny jumped over Nick's slumped body trying to protect him. Blood coursed down her face from the wound on her forehead. Her back was shredded by the gravel on the roof but she was driven by something else. She could hear Nick's wheezing echoing in her ear. His shallow coughing, it pushed the blood into her face making her angrier.

“Play time is over.”

Baron backed away tossing the baton away. He grunted leaning down to scooped up Nick's discarded tranq gun. In a quick flash, he ejected the magazine slapping a fresh one in place. The baron aimed his gun at Nick and smirked. Just as he was about to pull the trigger a dart stuck in his chest.

“One...makes you numb.” There was venom it Judy's voice she trained her own tranq gun on the baron's chest.

“That's the spirit, officer.” Baron turned his gun on her as she pulled the trigger again.

“Two...makes you sleep.” Tears welled up in her eyes as she gritted her teeth.

“Judy...no.”

“Stay out of this!” Baron used all of his strength to pull the trigger, the thup sent a dart into Nick's shoulder. “Do it, Judy...I know you want too.”

She heard Nick whine from his place on the ground. He used his one good arm to crawl towards her. Each inch bought a wheezing breath from him. When the dart struck him he settled to the ground. Judy felt her tears hitching in her shoulders as she fought to keep her gun aimed at the baron.

“Carrots, don't. You're better than this.” Nick moaned his body halted, no matter how much he fought he couldn't move anymore.

“Shut up!” The baron found the strength to shoot the fox again, this time, the dart lodged in his arm.

“No!” Judy growled, her tone was almost predator sounding.

“One more shot and lover boy will pass into another world far away from ours.”

Judy sniffled tears running down her cheeks. “I'll do it, Baron.”

“Pulls the trigger and set me free. If you don't...I'll take your partner.” A smile traced the old badger's face. “Be the murderer I know you are, just like every other cop in the city.”

Judy shook her head tossing the gun away. “I won't do it. Nick's right, I am better than this. I'm better than you.”

“Weakling! You disappoint me, this is on you!” The badger pulled the trigger plunging the final dart into Nick's shoulder.

“No!”

Judy dropped down pulling Nick into her lap tears dripping down onto the fox's relaxed face. She caressed her hands along his face. Shaking him, urging him to wake up. The baron aimed his gun at Judy but before he could pull the trigger Honey splintered her guitar over his dad's hand. The force sent the gun bouncing away. The female badger grabbed her dad by the jacket punching him hard across the muzzle.

“Dad...you have to stop this. All of it.” She shook him angrily.

“I'm just trying to help you. I was trying to avenge what they did to your mother.”

“This isn't the life I want, dad. This is...crazy. Killing cops won't bring mom back. I miss mom too but I miss you, I miss the way you use to be.”

“I don't-”

“Dad, she's dead. You're still alive. If you want to help me just be my dad again, okay, just love me the way you did before mom died.”

“I-” Baron was struggling to stay conscious, the serum finally working. “I don't know if I can.”

“You just gotta try dad.” Honey wrapped her arms around her dad's neck holding him close. “I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, baby girl.” Baron passed out, Honey laid him down on the gravel.

Judy rubbed Nick's face. “Come back to me, Nick. I need you, I don't know what I'd do without you.”

Honey ran over to kneel beside them. “Three darts, there's no way.”

The door to the stairwell behind them opened and Finnick stepped out with Shii behind him. “Yeah, there is.”

“Do your thing, doc.”

Shii knelt down next to Nick, Judy grabbed her by the collar. “Don't hurt him.”

Shii cleared her throat pulling a badge out of her coveralls. “Agent Tooku, I'm here to help.”

Judy pulled her hands away resting them on Nick again. She could feel his shallow breathing. The doctor pulled a syringe from the pouch at her hip. It was filled with a viscous white liquid that barely sloshed when she moved it. She pressed one end to Nick's neck right below his jaw line. A soft click and a pressurized hiss. The chamber emptied almost immediately. When Shii pulled the syringe away it left a strange circular design on Nick's skin under his fur.

“Is he going to be okay?”

“Certainly, this is a serum of my own design. It's meant to counteract the Phraxus.”

“But will it work?”

“Yeah, she tested it on me.” Finnick came up resting a hand on Judy's shoulder. “He'll be out for a bit but he'll be good once he wakes up.”

“Agent Finnick?” Judy looked at him.

“It's a long story, but yeah.”

“You'll have to tell me about it some time.”

“Maybe. How did you manage to take him down?”

“With some help from, Honey. I had to dart him twice but he had the drop on me. She took care of him for me.”

“Honey? Where'd she go?”

Judy looked at the open door that led down into the building. Honey had made her escape when no on was looking. Judy was curious but her concern for Nick won out. She cradled his head in her lap petting along his head back between his ears. She could hear officers flooding up the stairs. Chief Bogo was out in front.

Judy kissed Nick's forehead and whispered. “I got you, Nick and I'm never going to let you go.”

 


	18. Agent Finnick

The world was swimming in a realm of darkness. Things felt familiar somehow like Nick had done all of this before. More soft beeping somewhere close yet far away. Periodically shadows would pass overhead. Birds flying against the moonless sky, Nick assumed. Then there were voices too. familiar voices that didn't really say anything discernible. More like mumbles in the dark. The strangest yet most pleasant were the soft touches. To his cheek, his head, and even his chest made him feel warm in the cold darkness. The touches were often times associated with the shadows and the voices. Thankfully, they were all soothing. Nick noticed more than once that there were even kisses. Some to the head, his hands, there was even one to the lips. But at night it was quiet, there was no one around.

When Nick opened his eyes the room was almost entirely dark. There was a small light in the corner of the room casting just enough orange light in the room to keep if from being pitch black. Another hospital room, Nick gathered when he saw all the devices he was hooked too. How long had he been out? What time was it? Thinking even when it was a little bit made his head hurt.

The door to the right creaked opened for a moment then closed. Nick didn't see anyone come in. He thought perhaps a doctor got the wrong room but maybe it was someone sneaking in to get him. Nick could hear the beeping of his heart monitor speed up. Quietly he tried to reassure himself that it was only a doctor or a nurse making a mistake on which room they were looking for. Nick's heart jumped to his throat when he saw a pair of tiny hands grabbing the edge of the bed. Followed by a tiny fox pulled himself up.

“What are you doing?”

The sound of Nick's voice caused Finnick to rear back nearly falling off the bed. “You scared the crap outta me, man!”

“Me? You're the one creeping around on a guy who just woke up from a coma. I thought you were a damn ghost or something.”

Finnick started laughing resting his hands on his knees to keep from falling over. It wasn't long before Nick joined in, his laughing was more controlled for fear of making his head hurt more. In the moment of blissful humor, Finnick embraced the larger fox giving his back a hard slap. Nick returned the hug with the same enthusiasm.

“I'm glad you're okay, Nick. We were worried about you, dude.” Finnick sat down on Nick's lap.

“What happened?”

“You got the three dart treatment from the baron, you were in a coma for almost a week. My girl, Shii, had an antidote ready for you but the serum had already got into your system. I'm glad it still worked.”

“Yeah, me too. Wait, what happened to the baron? And Judy. And Honey. Are they okay?”

“Easy, Nick. You need to calm yourself. The baron's behind bars right now. The ZPD is working closely with the ZIA to compile enough evidence to put him away for a good long while. As for Judy, she's doing good too. She's burning through her time off coming in here to see your lazy ass.”

Nick chuckled, despite the growing feeling of missing his partner. It wasn't as severe until he mentioned her name, now all of his thoughts were on her. Nick fidgeted with the tape over his IV insertion wishing she was there right now.

“I'm not surprised. There were times I could almost hear her talking to me.”

“I wouldn't be surprised. She's been here every day since you came in, you owe her a lot dude.”

“I know I do, I hope I'll be able to repay her.”

“As for Honey? Nobody knows where she's at. She took off right after we busted her dad. She's probably pretty pissed. Not just at you and me but Lavender, her 'girlfriend', is one of my best agents. Fooled the poor girl into falling for her.”

“That's pretty low, Finnick.”

“Listen, I'm not proud of what I did. I did my job and my job is to get results. This guy was about to wipe the ZPD off the map.”

“But why her?”

“She might've known something. It would have been invaluable, plus it was the only way I could have kept an eye one her...for protection.”

“Furthermore, why the hell did you rat us out?”

“I needed a diversion to get my crew in position. It was the only way to get the drop on the baron.”

Nick's face when cold for a moment as he put a hand on Finnick's shoulder. Finnick glared back at him as if he knew what was coming. It was a question that Nick had asked himself when he was in the coma. Subconsciously his mind worked out a million responses that the small fox might have.

“How long have you been an agent and who else was involved?” Nick gripped the side of his head, the pressure slowly building.

“There were just the six of us. Me, Pearl, Lavender, Bleaker, Barker, and Shii. As for the other question, I've been an agent since before we met.”

“The whole time? How...how? Were you investigating me?”

“This may come as a shock but I wasn't investigating you. I was looking for your old man. I thought you'd know where he was. That's why you found me in that dump of a bar. I knew you hung out there.”

“What? My dad,” Nick scoffed. “My dad's dead, pal, sorry to break it to you.”

Finnick crossed his arms looking up at nick for a long moment. Nick shook his head and flopped back on his pillows in dismay. Was there anything in his life that wasn't a lie?

“Oh my god, he's not dead.”

“Nope. Remember that year I spent in jail. I was actually working on a lead that HQ got on your dad. We found out he's working with an overseas company to bring in new drugs, or weapons, or maybe even both. We don't really know.”

“Figures. What about you, were you ever my friend?”

Again Finnick shot Nick a frustrated look. “Nick, yeah I was always your friends. It was an unexpected perk to the job. I knew from the first night we spent in jail together that you didn't know anything about your dad. I stuck around because I liked your style. You had ambition, I was hoping to see some shred of goodness in you. Try to have you join my team, if I only knew that all I needed was hips and legs like Hop-Along, it would have saved me some time. Dude, I've never been prouder of anyone before.”

“I hope you don't blame me for not hugging you and singing a bromantic love song with you just yet.”

“I don't expect that, Nick. I don't expect you to forgive me at all. I'm not sorry I deceived you, because in the greater scheme of things. I saved lives, a ton of them. If that cost me my best friend ever, then I think it's worth it. Look inside yourself, boy. You feel the same way.”

Nick didn't say anything, he just looked down and sighed. Finnick reached out and touched the larger fox's shoulder giving it a squeeze. Nick smirked and shook his head slowly.

“What a mess we are, huh?”

“You know, we're not that different after all. Both of us are bad guys with hearts of gold. Ones an agent the other a cop. I smell a sitcom in the near future.”

Nick laughed, holding back a wave of confused tears. His heart hurt but he could understand where his friend was coming from. If it came down to it, Nick would make the same choices. If the decision was made for the greater good, then he would make it.

“Finnick, is my dad really alive?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you know where he is?”

“I do but I can't tell you, at least not yet. I'm working with my superior to get clearance to release that information to you. As soon as I can, I promise I will.”

“Thank you so much, bro.”

“No problem. Now, why don't you get some sleep, pal? I'll see you in the morning.”

“Yeah, nothing like telling the coma patient he needs more sleep.”

“Listen, butthole. Everyone in Zootopia is asleep except you and me. If you want to stay up all night that's on you, I only suggested it because I know your ass can't get out of this bed.”

“Hey when you come in tomorrow, will you bring Judy with you, please?”

“You know I will.”

Nick slunk down in his bed trying to get cozy. Finnick slipped out of the room closing the door behind him leaving Nick alone with his thoughts. His mind was racing with everything the small fox had said. Part of him was still angry about everything that happened. All the lies and deceit but it couldn't be helped. It was all in the past now and Finnick was one of Nick's closes friends. Through it all, they'd been there for each other. It was inevitable that he'd have to forgive him. That thought made Nick smile.

Then Nick remembered the box, the ring he'd given to Judy in Tundratown. Did she still have it? There was a chance she lost it in the scuffle with the baron. Nick wanted to call her and ask her if she'd seen it. To ask her if she knew what it meant. Nick told her he was too cowardly to give it to her in person. Finding the strength to ask her to settle for him wasn't easy. But, a smile traced his lips. If Judy really wanted to marry him that would be a dream come true.

“I miss you, Judy,” Nick whispered letting his eyes grow heavy as sleep took him away to a dream world.

 

While Nick slept peacefully he missed the sound of the door opening. A dark figure stepped into the room. The only noises in the room were his soft snoring and the soft beeping from the heart monitor. The large figure was dressed all in black, a hood pulled up over their head. It stood next to the bed, a gray hand slipped out from its pocket to take Nick's hand. He squirmed but didn't stir from his sleep. With the other hand, the figure pulled the hood back so Honey could get a better look at the sleeping fox. There was a sad look in her amber eyes as she studied her friend's face.

“Oh Nick, I don't know where I fit in this world anymore. With you being a cop and now Finnick's an agent. Lavender was a lying bitch and now that my dad's gone too. I'm the only one left behind and I have nowhere else to go.”

“Pie...” Nick mumbled and inhaled sharply, rolling on his side.

“Yeah, pie indeed my friend. I miss you. I miss the way the three of us use to be. If there was ever a point in my life I wish I could go back to, if there was just one wish I could make. I would wish we could be back there again, in that apartment just the three of us. Loving each other the way we needed to, seeing each other through all the bad thing.”

Tears welled up in Honey's eyes. “I'll never find a home like that again, will I?”

“Blue...ber-” Nick rolled onto his back again.

“Blueberry?” Honey sniffled, a desperate smile spreading across her face.

Nick lay still for a long time. Honey leaned close touching her lips to his. A soft peck to rekindle a forgotten romance or maybe just to ease the pain in her heart. When she pulled away Nick smiled, a smile so lovely that it spread to Honey's lips as well.

“Oh, Nick.”

“Judy...” Nick whispered.

Honey sighed and shook her head. Even though the smile faded the remnants were still there. “I love you, Nick. But I know that you're not mine anymore. I guess it's time to be moving on.”

“I'll miss you...”

“I'll miss you too, Nick. I love you.”

“Carrots...”

“What are they feeding you, you stupid fox? Whatever it is, it's not enough?”

Honey pulled her hood back up and blew one final kiss at the sleeping fox before slipping back into the hall leaving Nick alone with his dreams.

 


	19. Debriefing

The gazelle nurse moved around the bed reading the specs on Nick's heart monitor before jotting something down on the clipboard in her hand. Nick watched quietly as she worked. The slim figure sporting a cream green colored scrubs. Nurse Behein had been quite cold to Nick upon seeing him. No doubt she assumed him to be like other foxes that she'd worked with. Either way, she'd not even bothered to introduce herself. The only way Nick knew her name was because he read it on her name tag. Either way, it mattered little to Nick, he didn't really want to start a conversation with her anyway.

“Well, Mr. Wilde. Sorry Officer Wilde.” The nurse accent spiked in surprise as she corrected herself. “It seems like your stats are completely back to normal. This is incredible. Now that we know the antidote works, we can start mass producing it.”

“That good and all but when can I leave? I'm getting bedsores.”

“You just woke up last night, so I can't let you leave any earlier than noon. I will be able to confirm a time once I've spoken more with your doctor. I for one don't see any reason we'd have to keep you for another night.”

“Thank you, I really appreciate it.”

The gazelle mumbled loud enough for Nick to hear. “A fox with manners, I wonder if that's a side effect of the serum.”

Nick shook his head and smirked, some things never change. The door opened again and Chief Bogo walked into the room holding the door open so the nurse could leave before closing the door behind her Bogo wasn't the face Nick wanted to see but he wasn't necessarily unhappy about it either. The large cape buffalo sauntered over to the edge of the bed and gave the fox a gracious smile.

“Good to see you're awake.”

“Good to be awake, sir.”

“Hopps is on her way up right now. I'll start the debriefing once she's here. In the mean time, Finnick gave me this to give to you.”

Bogo passed a plain looking business envelope to Nick, who started opening. He stopped when the door opened and Judy walked in. They shared a glance before she darted over to the bed throwing her arms around Nick's neck. A warm laughter erupted from her as she embraced the fox. He hugged her back with his arm, in a cast, his other arm resting on her hip. Nick looked up at her beautiful face. He could see the bandage on her forehead and on her cheek. Obviously, she'd had a great deal of damage done as well. Compliments of the baron.

“Ahem!” Bogo grunted.

Judy recovered composure sitting next to Nick on the bed. “Sorry, sir.”

“It's fine! Just save it until after the debriefing and I'm far away from seeing it.”

Both Nick and Judy nodded almost at the same instant. Bogo cleared his throat shifting around the room. They could tell by the look in his eyes that he was trying to find a way to begin. The way that he fidgeted with his glasses, pulling them off only to put them back on. A soft sigh escaped as he came to terms that the direct route obviously was the best way and more the buffalo's style. He pulled a small stack of papers from under his arm tossing them onto the bed. Judy picked up the papers and read through them. They were the files Bogo had taken from the folder at the beginning of the investigation. Judy tried to absorb as much of the information as she could before Bogo started talking.

“Bartrand Bouncer used to be a pharmacist. One of the greatest in the area. A friendly sort of mammal, who loved his wife and his child very much. I had the pleasure of meeting him once. Everything was always on the house to a man in uniform.”

“Until his wife died, right?” Judy added.

“Oh, so he told you did he?” Bogo took his glasses off, clipping them onto his pocket. “A senator took his wife hostage. They needed a negotiator but the usual guy wasn't available, so they sent me. I was the only one with any prior training but I lacked field experience.”

“Were you a rookie?” Nick asked.

“No, I'd been a cop for a while. I'd just starting working with the negotiators in our precinct.”

“Cross training...” Judy chimed in.

“Precisely, now shut up so I can finish telling this story. Where was- Oh yes, I didn't know what I was dealing with. I remember Bartrand begging me to do something. He knew that this guy was unstable. I urged the chief to just let me go in and draw his attention away from the hostages. I informed him that the negotiations weren't working and the chief said no. Said my job was to talk him down. Told me that we can't just take out a senator. I told the chief that a man of such power as this senator needed to be made an example of. He threatened to fire me on the spot if I didn't just do my job.”

Bogo sat down in his chair leaning his elbows on his knees. “Thirty more minutes into the negotiations, he'd killed her and the other hostages as well. Then turned the gun on himself.”

Bogo wiped his misty eyes. “I was devastated, turned in my badge. When the press asked me what happened, I told them everything. It launched a campaign against Chief Graymane. Talk of conspiracy or government kick back was running rampant. I didn't know, nor did I care. They had no one to turn too. So the Mayor and the commissioner came to me, they asked me to testify against the Chief in return for not only my job back but a promotion. I accepted the deal thinking that I could make more of a difference as police chief. My main failing, the thing I regret most of all was that I didn't reach out to Bartrand and his daughter. I didn't make a connection with them. I didn't tell him how sorry I was for their loss. That's what the police are supposed to do and I've had to live with that every day.”

“You couldn't have known?” Nick chimed in.

“But I did.”

“Is there anything you can do for him now?” Judy asked.

“I turned in my deposition requested a lighter sentence with counseling. If they accept it, good but the ZIA isn't very accommodating to jurisdiction jockeys such as us.”

“What of Honey? Do you have any evidence against his daughter?”

“None. Your friend Finnick informed me this morning that it was all missing from the file. They think someone in the agency disposed of the evidence against her.”

“Good...I mean that's terrible.”

Bogo raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment. “I'm offering you two a promotion, you'll both become investigators. You will still be part of the ZPD but you won't be beat-cops anymore. You'll be issued special cases that better suit your abilities if that's something you'd be interested in.”

“Do we have to answer you now?”

“No, take your time. Wilde, you're on leave until your arm's healed. Hopps, you'll report back to work on Monday with a temporary...I repeat temporary partner.”

Judy smirked and nodded. “Alright, I might take use a few more days of my leave time just to make sure Nick is comfortable at my place.”

“Your place?” Nick smirked.

“Yes, that way I can keep an eye on you.”

“Whatever. Just be sure to clear it with mammal resources first. I think we're done with the debriefing.” Bogo walked to the door. “Get your rest, Wilde. I'll be seeing you two around.”

The cape buffalo left closing the door behind. Judy scrambled to sit straddled on Nick's lap looking down at the sly fox. Nick rested his hands on her thighs trapped in her purple eyes. He found his mouth too dry to speak.

“I'm glad you're alright.”

“I am too, I-”

“Remember the box you gave me, the one you told me to open with you around?”

“Yeah?” Nick asked suspiciously.

“Well, I just couldn't do it. I know you wanted me to but now, there is no alone for me. There's only you and me. Hell, even when I'm in my apartment at the end of the day, you're still with me.”

Judy's ears started to flush bright red, her fingers working curls along the folds in his hospital gown. Nick's ears were heating up as well, the sound of her sweet voice making his heart speed up. Judy looked up at the heart monitor as it started beeping faster. A smirk came to her lips and she looked back at him.

“So I make your heart beat faster?”

“That's not the only thing you do to me. The other stuff is just too vulgar to talk.”

“Oh!” Judy covered her mouth, the blush instantly rushing to her cheeks.

“Sorry.” Nick chuckled taking her hand in his.

“It's alright. I like it when you tell me about your feelings. It makes me feel like I matter to you.”

“Judy, you matter more than you know. All that stuff you were talking about earlier. That's me every day. Even when you and I are on the beat together, I miss you like crazy when you just go to get a snack or pee.”

“You mean it?”

“I do, did you happen to bring that box I gave you?”

Judy nodded reaching into her jacket pocket pulling out the small brown box. Nick helped her open the box. Her eyes darted down to the meager looking ring inside the felt holder, then back up to Nick's soft and easy smile. She'd known about the ring for a long time. Finnick had told her in the diner. He'd asked her to turn on the charm to lure out Nick's emotions. If she did, she would be rewarded. The small fox was right. Tears welled up in her eyes as she picked the ring up putting it on her right hand.

“Nope.”

Nick held her hand slipping the ring from her finger before moving it to the other hand. Thanks to the cast it took some working but he managed to do it. Judy's bottom lip trembled her eyes darting from her hand to his face a few more times. Emotions swelled in her chest causing her shoulders to hitch as she fought the tears.

“Judy, will you marry me?”

Judy broke down falling forward onto him. “Yes!”

Nick wrapped his arms around her holding her closely. She pushed her face against his cheek soaking the fur with her tears. Nick caressed her cheek kissing away the tears running down her cheeks. She fought against his touch to push her lips to his. They melted into a passionate kiss. Her fingers, trembled, as she caressed along his chin to his neck cradling his face. Judy sunk down next to him, resting her head against his chest. He held her close.

“I know one thing,” Judy whispered looking down at the ring on her hand.

“Hmm?” Nick moaned tracing his lips along the top of her head.

“My family is going to be shocked.”

“You think? It'll be alright, I mean how dangerous can a bunch of rabbits be anyway?”

Judy giggled and kissed his cheek tenderly. “You have no idea.”

 

Nick woke from his nap with a start. Judy squirmed against him with a soft moan but didn't wake. The heart monitor beeped in quick time with his heart. Sweat beaded up under the fur on his forehead. When he reached up to wipe it away the envelope Bogo gave him earlier fell onto his chest. Finnick's handwriting on the front was ragged at best. I didn't matter, though, Nick had lots of practice reading it over the years. Nick used his teeth to pry open the envelope pouring the contents onto his chest. A small letter and a pile of glitter poofed out coating him, Judy, and the bed. Nick pursed his lips in frustration.

“Dick.” He whispered thumbing open the letter.

 

_Nick,_

_Sincerely sorry about the glitter, it was Pearl's idea. He said it was so you'd always remember his cute ass. On a more serious note, I'm offering you and Judy a temporary position on my team for our next assignment. It's something I know you'd want to be involved in. Someone you know has just recently returned to Zootopia and he's looking to make contact with some of the big guns in the city. This is our chance to catch up with him. We need you and Judy to help us. Gimme a call when you make up your mind but we need you to hurry on this. The dude ain't gonna wait around forever._

_Your Bro, Finnick._

 

Nick thought for a moment, who could Finnick could be talking about. Nick knew everyone in Zootopia and more importantly, he knew all the connections. What mammal would be able to fly in under his radar? Nick's eyes went wide as he shook his head.

“Son of a bitch!”

Judy stirred looking up at him. “What is it?'

 

The train pulled into the Zootopia Central station. There was a crowd of mammals just itching to get inside the train car. An equal number waiting to disembark. Among them was a middle-aged fox in a white suit. A pink button up shirt under his jacket was a contrast to the suit but it complimented his orange fur. Gray fur peppered his once deep luscious orange fur, giving him a wise look. His large amber eyes were kept shielded behind a pair of mirrored sunglasses. In his hand, he carried a steel shelled suitcase. His whole fashion gave him the appearance that he refused to give up on the fashions of yesteryear.

When the door opened he made sure he was the first one off the train disappearing into the crowd. He let the wave of mammals carry him to a row of escalators stepping on behind a particularly pretty female tiger. He pulled his sunglasses down along his narrow muzzle and shot her a smiled. His teeth polished white and seemed gleam as if by movie magic. The tiger giggled and looked away coyly. When they reached the top of the escalator the tiger turned and watched as he stepped off. Again he looked at her and winked before pushing his glasses back up on his face. And then he walked out of her life like a fox with a mission.

In a fluid motion, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. “Yeah, I'm here. Just outside. Oh okay, I see you, on my way.”

Without saying goodbye he hung up and slipped the phone back in his pocket. When the crowd started thinning out, the fox got a clear look at the sporty looking car pulled up to the curb in the pickup area. A lion in a black suit waited to open the door for this newcomer to the city.

“Thanks.” He smirked sliding into the seat so the driver could close the door.

Once the driver was in, the car pulled into traffic. Thanks to the tinted windows, it made the backseat cool and dark. The fox slipped his suitcase between his legs and the back of the seat in front of him. A large polar bear sat in the seat next to him enjoying a large cigar. The fox wasn't much of a smoker but didn't mind the bear enjoying one. The pungent spicy smell was pleasant to his nose.

“Well, well, well, I trust you've been well, huh, Koslov?”

“Quite well, thank you, Mr. Wilde.” The thick Russian accent punched the consonance.

“Mr. Wilde, that was my father's name. Please call me Scott and I am about to tell you how we can make a boat load of money with very little effort to you or I.”

“Do tell, Scott.”

“I got this new drug that will drive the kids wild. I want to call it RayBees or RB for short.”

“Go on.”

“Oh, Babe, You know I will.”

The car drove down towards the run-down district of Zootopia and then out of sight.

 


End file.
